Portés par un rêve
by marjo.SS
Summary: Après la bataille final . Après une nouvelle attaque des Mangemorts , Ron , Harry et Hermione n'ont d'autre choix que de fuir le Terrier , mais , après une erreur , ou pas , de transplanage de la part de notre petite sorcière , nos trois amis se retrouve dans un tout autre univers ou Vampires et Loup-Garous tentent tant bien que mal de cohabiter ! Slash , Couples surprise !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà ma première fiction que je mets en ligne, j'avais depuis déjà pas mal de temps l'envie de faire un crossover Twilight/Harry Potter, et bien voilà qui est fait !

Résumé: (Après la bataille final) Après une nouvelle attaque des Mangemorts, Ron, Harry et Hermione n'ont d'autres choix que de fuir le Terrier, mais, après une erreur (ou pas !) de transplanage de la part de notre petite sorcière, nos trois amis se retrouvent dans un tout autre univers où Vampires et Loups-Garous tentent tant bien que mal de cohabiter ! Future Slash, je me réserve le droit de taire les couples pour le moment !

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent en rien, seules leurs nouvelles aventures que vous lirez ici sortent de mon imagination.

Bon, juste pour vous situer, l'histoire commence avec le mariage de Bill et Fleur, qui, contrairement à l'histoire originale se passe l'été suivant la défaite du Lord. Pour ma santé mentale et parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à leurs faire faire, les personnages de Fred Weasley, Severus Snape et Sirius Black ne sont pas décédés, la mort de Dumbledore par contre reste inchangée, tué de la main (ou de la baguette) de Snape. Nous aurons je pense bien d'autres morts à déplorer par contre, mais ça, je vous laisserais le découvrir. Du coté des vampires, je préviens que les couples risquent fort d'être changés, étant Slacheuse dans l'âme, je ne résisterais pas très longtemps à la tentation.

Et bien je crois avoir tout dis, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

POV : HERMIONE

Toujours ce même rêve. Toujours ces mêmes yeux ambrés, fixés sur elle. Toujours ces mêmes voix murmurant son nom encore et encore : « Hemione, Hermione ». Parmi ces murmures, une voix paraissait plus forte, comme plus présente, une voix féminine. La jeune sorcière avait l'étrange impression de connaître cette voix, comme si elle l'avait entendue toute sa vie sans être en mesure de s'en souvenir vraiment. Toutes les nuits depuis ces 17 ans, Hermione faisait ce même rêve, et tous les matins depuis ce même jour, elle se réveillait avec la sensation qu'une chose lui manquait, une chose dont elle avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence, mais elle pouvait de plus en plus clairement sentir le vide laissé par cette absence.

Elle posa les pieds à terre, se retrouvant assise au bord de son lit, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle était épuisée, ces rêves et les sensations qui en découlaient la rendaient malade. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de perdre le contrôle des événements, elle était connue pour envisager toutes les situations possibles et imaginables, de sorte à ne jamais se laisser surprendre, elle avait toujours la réponse à tout, mais elle devait bien s'avouer qu'à cet instant elle était totalement perdue. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand on toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Elle se mit debout, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas trop horrible à voir avant de fixer la porte.

« Entrez ! »

« Hermione ? Tu es prête ? »

Prête ? Le mariage n'avait lieu qu'à 13h, pourquoi diable devait-elle être déjà prête ? Un cri de rage se fit entendre quand elle posa les yeux sur son radio réveil, il était plus de 11h30.

« Ronald Weasley, comment as-tu osé me laisser dormir aussi tard alors que ton frère se marie aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione se dirigea avec hargne vers son ami et commença à l'asséner de coups avec ces petits points serrés. Ron aurait ri à ce tableau s'il n'avait pas vu la colère noire dans les yeux d'Hermione et sa main droite qui se dirigeait involontairement vers sa baguette.

« T'énerve pas Hermi »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que Bill et Fleur se marient dans à peine plus d'une heure et que j'ai une tête à faire peur ? Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'arracher la tête sur-le-champ ! »

« Je suis désolé Hermione, mais tu parais tellement épuisée ces derniers temps, Harry et moi avons pensé que … »

« HARRYYY ! »

Ron soupira, Harry et lui allaient passer un sale quart d'heure ...

Une heure plus tard, après avoir passé un savon à ses amis, et lancé quelques sorts utiles quand on manque de temps, Hermione était fin prête. Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à regarder les amoureux se lier magiquement dans une cérémonie que tous déclarèrent magnifique, pour ensuite rejoindre l'immense chapiteau sous lequel se déroulait la fête.

Après quelques temps, où les sorciers et sorcières dansaient sans retenues sur la piste de danse, la voix fictive du maître de cérémonie tout aussi fictif demanda à ces derniers de quitter la piste afin de permettre aux nouveaux mariés d'effectuer leur première danse. Ils firent leur entrée sous le regard plein de larmes de Molly et Arthur, bien que ce dernier tente de les cacher derrière son verre de champagne. Hermione observait le couple, se disant qu'ils n'auraient pu trouver meilleur partenaire, il suffisait de les regarder pour voir à quel point ils étaient complémentaires. Leur bonheur était beau à voir, et Hermione jeta un œil à ses deux amis, l'un picorait des petits fours près du buffet, l'autre discutait avec Luna et Mr Lovegood. Et elle en vint à se demander quand eux aussi auraient droit au bonheur, un bonheur simple et pur comme une danse avec la personne qu'on aime.

Il était difficile de croire que tout (ou presque) était fini, Voldemort avait été vaincu quelques mois plus tôt et la plupart de ces sbires moisissaient à Askaban. Bill et fleur avait décidé de se marier le jour de la défaite du Lord. Quelques jours plus tard, on apprenait que les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas encore été attrapés par les Aurors reformaient leur troupe, sous le commandement de notre très cher Lucius Malfoy.

Elle se remémorait les derniers événements, quand elle le sentit, cette chose au fond de son ventre, cette boule grandissante qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'une mauvaise chose allait se produire. Elle n'eût pas le temps d'envisager les différentes possibilités quand une boule lumineuse surgit, traversant le tissu du chapiteau à la vitesse de l'éclair. L'objet lumineux qu'elle reconnut comme étant un patronus se mit alors à parler, c'était sans aucun doute la voix de Kingsley.

- « Le ministère est tombé … le ministre de la magie est mort … ils arrivent … ils arrivent ! »

Le cœur d'Hermione eût un raté, la terreur dans la voix de l'auror lui glaça le sang. Elle regarda autour d'elle, c'était la panique totale. Les gens hurlaient alors que les mangemorts faisaient leur apparition, et que les premiers sorts fusaient déjà. Elle mit une seconde avant de reprendre ses esprits, elle sortit alors sa baguette, serra son petit sac précieusement contre son cœur, et traversa tant bien que mal le champ de bataille à la recherche de ses amis.

Ces idées avaient du mal à se mettre en ordre, « Ron… Harry… protéger… amis… transplaner… », Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une pensée cohérente, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rejoindre ces amis et les mettre à l'abri du danger. Elle aperçut alors Ron et Harry qui tentaient de la rejoindre, elle tendit la main vers eux, essayant de se concentrer sur une destination sûre pour eux. Ils finirent par se rejoindre, leurs trois mains se touchant enfin, ils transplanèrent. La jeune sorcière, pour une raison quelconque, eût pour dernière pensée son rêve, et ces voix qui emplissaient sa tête depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une clairière, entourée par une forêt dense, ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits qu'un grognement sourd éclata derrière eux, déchirant le silence. Ils se tournèrent d'un même geste, leurs baguettes tendues vers ce qu'ils découvrirent comme un groupe de personnes, six, ils étaient six. Hermione ne mit qu'une seconde à comprendre, son statut de sorcière lui permettant de reconnaître un être magique en toutes circonstances. Chacun se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis présents à côté d'eux, une lueur de peur au fond des yeux, et d'une même voix, ils murmurèrent :

« Vampires ! »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre du côté des dits vampires, tous adoptèrent une position défensive à l'entente de ce mot, bien qu'ils soient à plus de vingt mètres de nos trois amis, ce qui ne les étonna aucunement d'ailleurs, ils connaissaient les capacités de cette espèce. Tout trois ne savaient que penser, malgré leurs connaissances en la matière, ils ne craignaient pas ces vampires, quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à l'instinct leur disait qu'il n'était pas en danger face à ces créatures mythiques, en tout cas en ce qui concerne ceux-là. Les vampires ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, à demi-accroupis, près à sauter sur nos trois sorciers, quand l'une d'eux, une fille minuscule tirant plus du lutin que d'une bête sanguinaire, se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ron put distinctement voir les lèvres de l'elfe bouger, sans toutefois comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais tous les autres vampires se redressèrent, apparemment soulagés. Hermione sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras, elle entendit la voix effrayée de Ron avant de voir la peur sur son visage.

« Hermi' ? C'est quoi ç-ça ? »

La dite Hermi' tourna son regard dans la direction que lui indiquait la masse rousse et craintive à sa droite et tomba sur des … loups ? D'immenses créatures colériques qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler Patmol dans ces mauvais jours, avec quelques centaines de kilos en plus pour les spécimens lui faisant face bien entendu.

« C'est des Loups-garous ? »

« Question stupide Harry, on est en plein jour et la pleine lune n'est que dans deux semaines! Non … ça ressemblerait plus à des animagus, ou des métamorphes. »

Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger, serrant leurs baguettes étroitement entre leurs doigts, à l'affût de la moindre menace. Hermione n'avait même pas pensé à transplaner de nouveau, non pas à cause de la fascination de voir deux nouvelles espèces magiques devant ces yeux, et fascinée elle l'était vraiment, mais parce que, alors que les vampires se rapprochaient avec une lenteur calculée, elle avait clairement reconnu ces yeux topazes, ceux qui hantaient ces rêves depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, c'était ceux des vampires.

Et voilà que la boule dans son ventre était là à nouveau. Qu'allait-il encore se passer? Cette question lui traversait l'esprit quand, sorti de nulle part et nettement plus effrayant, un autre vampire se dirigea vers l'un des loups, petit et couleur argent. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux trois sorciers pour lancer un sort sur le vampire. La combinaison des trois sorts, qui aurait probablement tué n'importe quel humain, n'eût pour effet que de faire reculer d'un pas le vampire, c'était suffisant cependant pour qu'un autre loup, nettement plus grand, la fourrure d'une couleur caramel, pousse son compère et prenne sa place, juste avant que ledit vampire ne resserre ces bras autour de sa prise.

La jeune sorcière dut réprimer un haut-le-cœur quand elle entendit un craquement sourd, le loup ne se remettrait probablement jamais de telles blessures. Des larmes incontrôlées et incomprises coulaient sur ces joues alors qu'elle regardait le loup à terre, hurlant sa douleur. Elle ne vit pas les vampires se ruer sur leur congénère, quand elle leva les yeux vers eux, le plus costaud d'entre eux tenait déjà la tête décapitée entre ces mains tandis qu'un autre, un blond, allumait un feu autour du corps démembré du vampire.

Les trois amis, avec toute la témérité des Gryffondors, se hâtèrent de rejoindre le groupe de vampires/loups pour leur venir en aide. Tous étaient à présent autour du loup, plus exactement de l'homme à la peau halé, et accessoirement complètement nu, qui était toujours au sol, inconscient. Les sorciers remarquèrent ensuite que plus un loup n'était présent, de jeunes hommes (et une femme) se ressemblant tous étrangement les avaient remplacés, ce qui confirmait la théorie d'Hermione, ils étaient bien une sorte d'animagus.

« Il faut faire quelque chose Sam ! »

« Je peux rien faire pour lui Seth. »

« Docteur Cullen ? »

Le jeune garçon, Seth, le plus jeune des loups selon Hermione, pleurait à chaudes larmes, l'homme blessé devait énormément compter pour lui. Un des vampires, un autre blond, ledit docteur si on en jugeait au regard suppliant de Seth à son égard, s'accroupit près du blessé, l'examinant rapidement.

« Je ne peux rien faire ici, peut-être devrions-nous l'emmener chez nous ? »

« Non, on l'emmène à la réserve ! »

« Mais je ne pourrais pas le soigner si vous l'emmenez sur vos terres, le traité … »

« Je me fiche du traité Carlisle, Jacob voudra être chez lui quand il se réveillera ! »

« Très bien, je vous suis dans ce cas. Les enfants, conduisez nos amis à la maison, je vous y retrouve plus tard ! »

Le choc se lisait sur les visages de nos trois sorciers, étant donné que personne n'avait même jeté un regard sur eux depuis tout à l'heure, se faire appeler « amis » par celui qui semblait être le chef du clan des vampires n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Ils observèrent les loups porter précautionneusement leur ami avant de partir à vive allure vers les bois. Carlisle leur adressa à tout trois un sourire resplendissant avant de suivre la meute de loups.

Tout était confus dans la tête de nos trois héros, tout s'était passé très vite, ils n'avaient pas encore tout assimilé, c'était un peu trop pour eux. Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt ils étaient encore au Terrier, célébrant le mariage du plus vieux des frères Weasley, ils se retrouvaient maintenant à regarder une meute d'hommes/loups disparaître dans la forêt, sans oublier le coven de vampires juste à côté d'eux.

Alors que tous trois se demandaient comment ça allait au Terrier, et que pouvaient être les pertes à déplorer ou non, le lutin vampire, Hermione n'arrivait pas à la qualifier autrement, s'approcha d'eux, tout sourire, avant de les prendre chacun dans ses bras tour à tour.

« Enchanté vous trois, je suis Alice ! »

« Heu … Ron. »

« Je suis Hermione et voici Harry ! »

« Oh je sais qui vous êtes, je ne vous ai pas vus venir, c'est, je suppose, parce que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de venir ici, mais maintenant je peux vous voir clairement, et je suis vraiment ravie de vous compter parmi mes amis ! »

Ils ne savaient quoi répondre, les vampires étaient-ils tous aussi … amicaux ? À en juger par celui qui maintenant n'était plus qu'une colonne de fumée mauve dégageant une odeur étouffante, ils ne l'étaient pas tous.

Le vampire blond s'approcha de nous, nous adressant un sourire timide, gêné, compatissant? Ses yeux avaient l'air de vouloir s'excuser pour le comportement d'Alice, il passa un bras autour de la taille de cette dernière avant de s'adresser à elle.

« Heu … mon cœur ? Si tu les comptes déjà parmi tes amis, eux te comptent seulement parmi une horde de vampires, et la plus folle de tous probablement ! »

Il lui sourit avec amour et Alice parut mettre une seconde à se rendre compte de son erreur. Elle eût un petit rire gêné qui sonna comme la plus belle des musiques aux oreilles des sorciers.

« Oh, oui tu as raison Jasper, excusez-moi, j'ai tendance à m'emporter, sûrement parce que vous êtes des sorciers, et les premiers qui croisent notre route, et pas des moindres à ce que j'ai pu voir et ... »

« Alice … ? Commence par le début tu veux ? »

Les autres vampires les avaient rejoints alors qu'Alice débattait toujours avec Jasper sur la marche à suivre pour expliquer leur condition aux nouveaux arrivants. Les trois Gryffondors restaient sans voix, que dire à un vampire qui vous parle comme si elle vous avait toujours connue et qui en plus connaît votre condition de sorcier ? Heureusement, une chose sembla détourner leur attention à tous et leur laisser du temps pour trouver une réponse à cette question. Un autre vampire avait rejoint le groupe, posant des yeux inquisiteurs sur les sorciers avant de lever le regard, inquiet cette fois, vers l'une des femmes dont ils ignoraient le nom.

« Comment va-t-il Esmée ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon chéri, ton père est allé à la réserve pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. »

Esmée caressa la joue de son … fils ? Pour tenter de le soulager, il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, Jacob devait également représenter beaucoup pour lui. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les trois Gryffondors, ou plutôt derrière eux. Sauf Alice qui regardait dans le vide et le nouvel arrivant qui regardait Alice une vague de surprise traversant son visage. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qui pouvait causer un tel revirement de situation qu'un murmure s'éleva derrière eux.

« Hermione ? »

Cette voix, ce murmure qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milles, et qui pourtant lui paraissait si étranger, elle voulait se souvenir, de cette voix, de cette fille, mais c'était comme si tout s'était effacé, et pourtant elle reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix, c'était celle de son rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

Oui, oui, je sais, je n'ai posté le chapitre 1 que hier mais, et bien j'ai un peu d'avance et pour un début de fiction c'est toujours mieux d'avoir plusieurs chapitres, pour se faire une idée, enfin ce n'est que mon avis !

Phœnix of Pandor: Eh bien, à vrai dire, je vais traiter de pas mal de binômes/couples dans cette fiction, Bella/Hermione en fait effectivement partie, ce chapitre mais surtout le suivant vont vous aider à comprendre ça. Pour la suite, oui, je vais aussi traiter le binôme Harry/Edward, mais probablement pas de la façon dont vous le pensez, enfin bref seul l'avenir nous le dira ;) Merci pour ton commentaire !

FantasticWorldx: Ah ce n'est pas vraiment le suspens principal de l'histoire, cette partie-là va très vite être bâclée, je pensais que c'était une bonne façon de rentrer dans mon sujet favoris, qui n'est autres que les relations humaines. Je te remercie en tout cas pour ton commentaire !

Bon et bien bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

La jeune sorcière n'eût pas le temps de se retourner pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix si particulièrement familière qu'elle se retrouva avec une jeune fille en pleurs dans les bras. Le choc fut tellement violant qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse, se tenant à ces deux meilleurs amis à ces cotés pour ne pas succomber à la loi de la gravité alors qu'on lui agrippait le cou avec férocité, et étrangement, amour.

« Oh Hermi' ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir, comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? J'ai tellement espéré te revoir un jour durant toutes ces années, mais je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver ta trace, j'ai même fini par croire que tu n'étais qu'un rêve, une personne sortie tout droit de mon imagination d'enfant, mais tu es là, j'arrive pas à le croire ! »

Ron restait bouche bée alors que la jeune fille débitait des flots de paroles à n' en plus finir toujours pendue au cou de son amie, son discours, sa façon de parler, c'était tellement … Hermione !

Harry quant à lui n'avait pas écouté un seul mot, non, il n'avait plus rien entendu dès lors qu'il avait croisé le regard de la jeune fille, c'était les mêmes, l'exacte copie de ceux de son amie, de ceux d'Hermione. Se pourrait-il que … ? Non, il y avait peu de chance. Mais, après tout c'était bien Hermione qu'il les avait amené ici, il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela.

Ces réflexions amenèrent le survivant tout droit dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, ce qui semblait des siècles plus tôt. Ron et lui avaient appris une chose importante sur leur meilleure amie ce jour-là, une chose qui, protégée par un sort puissant de la main de nulle autre que Dumbledore lui-même, ils n'avaient pas eu le droit, ni même le pouvoir, de révéler à Hermione.

Durant tout ce temps, les sept vampires restaient hébétés par le tableau devant eux, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Jasper avait un sourire béat collé sur le visage alors qu'Alice et le dernier arrivant étaient dans une sorte d'intense concentration. Aucun des trois sorciers ne comprenaient ces comportements.

Hermione quant à elle, et bien Hermione se demandait ce que cette folle pouvait bien raconter et quand est-ce qu'elle allait enfin la lâcher et arrêter de déverser ses larmes dans son cou. Mais, pour une raison étrange, alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre les paroles remplies de sanglots de la jeune fille, elle avait le cœur de plus en plus serré, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, comme si son corps se souvenait de choses que sa tête avait oublié. Elle lâcha les t-shirts de ses amis qu'elle avait jusque- là tenus fermement, pour passer ses mains dans le dos de la fille, sans même comprendre pourquoi, elle avait besoin de l'apaiser.

« Je suis désolée, heu … je ne me souviens pas de vous ! »

Elle aurait voulu dire « je ne vous connaît pas » mais au fond elle savait bien que si. Si ce n'était que le fait que la fille connaisse son prénom et les larmes qu'elle versait pour elle, elle avait aussi cette sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, sans oublier ce vide qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de ses cauchemars et qui avait instantanément disparu au contact de la fille. La fille en question s'écarta de la sorcière, toutes traces de bonheur ayant désertées son visage, pour laisser place à une immense peine.

« Hermi' … tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Enfin … mais c'est moi … Bella … ta sœur ! »

« Non, j'ai- j'ai pas de sœur ! »

Oh non, la situation s'avérait de plus en plus compliqué, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il posa les yeux sur Ron, il avait besoin de parler avec lui, de connaître son avis, pour savoir comment agir. Heureusement, grâce à la légimencie, et au lien unique qu'il partageait avec Ron, ils avaient développés ces derniers temps un moyen de communication silencieux et bien plus rapide, la télépathie.

_Ron, tu penses à ce que je pense ?_

_Malheureusement oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? _

_Il faut lui dire ! Comme nous avait dit Dumbledore, maintenant qu'elle a un contact avec cette histoire, le sort est levé, on peut lui dire !_

_Tu crois qu'elle va le prendre comment ?_

_Mal … très mal. _

_Elle va nous tuer Harry, on est mort si on lui dit._

_On a pas le choix Ronny, elle comprendra qu'on ne pouvait rien lui dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Elle va être effondrée._

_Je sais Ron … je sais. _

Harry sentait une intrusion assez indiscrète dans ses pensées, comme une sorte de « legilimens » permanent, merci Snape pour les cours d'occlumencie ! Il regarda tour à tour les vampires en face de lui, avant de trouver l'origine de cette désagréable intrusion.

Après avoir eu Voldemort dans la tête pendant des années, Harry ne supportait plus qu'on essaie d'une quelconque façon de pénétrer ses pensées, excepté bien sur son roux adoré. Il hésita une seconde à jeter un « légilimens » au vampire pour lui apprendre la dureté de la légimencie avant de se rétracter, d'abord parce que viser de sa baguette un des vampires avec les autres autour n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle et puis il ne savait pas si ce sort aurait un quelconque effet sur ces vampires. Il se contenta donc de le regarder, des éclairs dans les yeux, avant de dire silencieusement.

_J'aimerais avoir une conversation privée si ça ne te dérange pas, SORS DE MA TÊTE !_, finit-il par hurler silencieusement avant de se tourner vers Ron.

_Replace ton bouclier d'occlumencie Ronny, maintenant ! »_

Ce fût les derniers mots que le vampire pût entendre avant que l'esprit des deux sorciers ne deviennent complètement vides, hermétiques à son pouvoir, à sa plus grande surprise d'après l'expression de son visage.

Ron ne mit qu'une seconde à comprendre, il avait également senti l'intrusion, contre toute attente, les derniers mois avaient révélé un réel talent d'occlumentie chez le plus jeune des frères Weasley. Il savait également à quel point ça pouvait faire mal à son meilleur ami, il posa une main sur son épaule, avança d'un pas en fixant le vampire responsable du mal être de son ami.

Les vampires auraient pu se sentir menacé par cette attitude si Jasper, sentant l'énorme besoin de protection émané du roux, n'avait pas fait un signe imperceptible à son clan avant d'envoyer des ondes de calme vers les deux amis, ce qui n'eût pour effet que de les énerver encore plus quand ils ont senti le pouvoir de ce dernier cogner contre leurs boucliers mentales.

Hermione, quant à elle, était bien trop occupée à essayer de faire entendre raison à la jeune fille pour se rendre compte de tout ça. Elle n'avait jamais eu de sœur, et bien qu'elle ressente des choses étranges à l'égard de la brune, sa logique ne lui permettait que de croire à une crise de folie de la part de cette dernière.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Bella mais vous devez faire erreur ! »

Ladite Bella, les yeux remplis de larmes, sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de se tourner vers Harry et Ron, des éclairs de colère dans les yeux. Elle posa ses mains sur chacune des poitrines des garçons avant de les pousser rageusement, ce qui ne les déstabilisa pas le moins du monde mais qui les mit un peu plus en colère encore. Ron tremblait de rage, après avoir touché à Harry voilà que ce groupe d'abrutis devenait violant!

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi ne se souvient-elle pas de moi ? Que lui avez-vous fait répondez ! »

« Pour qui tu te prends ? On partage la vie d'Hermione depuis huit longues années ! Qui es-tu pour sous-entendre qu'on a pu lui faire du mal ? »

Ron était fou de rage, au point d'oublier qu'il était en face de six vampires. Le Vampire liseur d'esprit se retrouva soudain devant Bella, grognant à quelques centimètres du visage de Ron, qui ne baissait pas les yeux, bien au contraire.

« Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Harry avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur la gorge du vampire, surprenant tous les autres par sa vitesse (ça c'est un exploit !)

« Touche-le, Vampire, et tu goutteras ce qu'est la vrai magie de l'esprit ! »

Hermione restait interdite devant ce spectacle, elle était tiraillée de l'intérieur par des sentiments contradictoires et incompris. Mais avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits, la matriarche du coven, Esmée, s'avança, retenant un Jasper apparemment en colère qui allait faire de même, et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son fils.

« ça suffit Edward, éloigne-toi de lui immédiatement ! »

Ledit Edward resta une seconde sans bouger, les yeux remplis de haine, avant de, semble-t-il, reprendre ses esprits. Il adressa un regard d'excuse à sa mère, puis recula, restant cependant à côté de Bella, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Esmée sourit promptement aux deux sorciers avant de se tourner vers Bella.

« Quant à toi Bella, je trouve ton comportement très déplacé. Bien que je ne comprenne rien à toute cette histoire, je suis sûre que ces deux jeunes hommes ne méritent pas de telles accusations ! Et maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous excusiez auprès d'eux, tous les deux ! »

Les deux sorciers entendirent un vague « désolé » prononcés en cœur. Harry jeta un regard à Ron et eût un léger sourire en coin, Esmée n'était pas sans leur rappeler Molly dans ces grands jours, pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas l'objet de la réprimande, ça les changeaient un peu.

« Bon ! Je suis Esmée Cullen, la mère d'Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Alice. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Tous les Vampires leurs sourirent, plus ou moins grandement, plus ou moins sincèrement, excepté bien sûr Edward qui était toujours à la contemplation de ses chaussures. Bella quant à elle avait l'air désolé, mais aussi déçu, Ron se demandait si cela ne venait pas du fait qu'elle n'ait pas été présenté comme un membre de la famille Cullen, après tout, au vu de leurs attitudes, elle était la petite amie d'Edward.

« Enchanté madame Cullen, je suis Harry Potter, voici Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ! Nous sommes désolés pour tout ça, nous n'avions pas prévu d'atterrir ici, d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas où nous sommes, 'Mione ? »

«Aucune idée. »

Jasper s'approcha alors d'eux, un léger sourire sincère encré sur ses lèvres.

« Nous sommes dans les plaines de Forks, comté de Washington. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous voulez dire Washington, comme Washington ? »

« Nous sommes au États-Unis, en Amérique ? »

Les trois réactions étaient totalement différentes : incrédulité, stupeur, émerveillement… Le contraste fit rire Jasper, c'était surtout les yeux brillants d'envie et de bonheur de Ron qui avaient déclenché sa réaction, lui qui était vraiment en colère quelques minutes plus tôt. Il regarda le roux et sourit d'avantage avant de répondre.

« Oui c'est bien ça.»

« Woua ! »

« C'est … incroyable ! »

« Incroyable mais surtout impossible Harry ! Je n'ai pas pu transplaner aussi loin, qui plus est avec deux passagers, même le Professeur Dumbledore en aurait été incapable ! »

« Bah il faut croire que si 'Mione, quel avantage aurait-il à nous mentir ? »

Hermione regarda Ron, puis ensuite Jasper, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une mine renfrognée. Tout cette situation lui échappait, et cela la mettait vraiment en colère, mais il fallait avouer que Ron était loin d'avoir tort.

« Très bien, mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi on a atterri ici ?! »

Harry regarda Ron avec un air suppliant, après quelques secondes de bataille muette pour savoir qui allait annoncer ce qu'ils savaient depuis bien longtemps à leur amie, Harry soupira dans la défaite, avant de s'avancer vers Hermione.

« Je pense que Ron et moi avons une partie de la réponse Hermione. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« 'Mione, si nous sommes ici, ce n'est pas un hasard, et je pense que Bella n'est pas folle … Il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit vraiment ta sœur. »

La dernière partie de la phrase de Ron n'était qu'un murmure, il avait la tête baissée, le rouge aux joues, il aurait aimé plus que tout ne pas avoir à vivre ça. Hermione pourtant avait parfaitement bien entendu, elle hésitait entre rire au nez de ses amis ou les envoyer directement à l'étage psychiatrie de sainte Mangouste, mais, quelque chose dans leurs façons de parler, de se tenir face à elle, la mettait terriblement en colère.

« Que-qu'est ce que vous racontez les garçons ? »

« Hermione, il faut que tu sache que … »

Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Alice, dans son sourire et sa bonne humeur habituelle, s'interposa, posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

« Non, pas ici ! Je crois vraiment que vous devriez vous installer confortablement … et vous assoir … avant de commencer cette conversation Harry ! Je vous propose de venir à la villa, vous serez plus tranquille. »

Le survivant plissa les yeux dans sa réflexion, il avait bien cru comprendre, par les paroles du lutin et son étrange ressemblance avec Luna, qu'Alice avait le don de voyance. Peut-être devrait-il l'écouter, chaque fois que Luna, aussi loufoque soit-elle, avait mystérieusement prédit une chose, cette dernière s'était avérée à chaque fois exacte. Harry soupira, entendant au-delà de ses propres pensées, celles de Ron, lui demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« Très bien, on vous suit. »


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous, bon, trois chapitres en même pas deux jours, faut peut-être pas vous attendre à ça tout le temps, mais pour le moment, les idées bouillonnent dans ma tête et j'ai le temps d'écrire donc, autant vous en faire profiter !

Ah oui, j'aurais probablement dû vous prévenir dès le départ, et de toute évidence maintenant vous avez remarqué, mais je suis TRES dyslexique, et je suis aussi pas vraiment attentive pour ne pas remettre la faute entièrement sur l'incompétence des orthophonistes!

Ma Bêta qui normalement passe derrière moi pour diminuer le carnage ne peut pas m'assister sur cette fic (bien qu'elle ait fait une exception pour ce chapitre) j'espère en trouver une autre d'ici peu !

Tout ça pour vous dire que je m'excuse pour mes fautes !

Voilà, voilà, je crois avoir tout dis, j'espère que ce chapitre (qui est plus long que les deux premiers) sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si ce n'est pas le cas (et si c'est le cas aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir !)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Après quelques minutes de route, les voitures s'étaient engagées dans un chemin de terre. Arrivés à la villa des Cullen, les sorciers avaient été ébahis, une si belle maison au milieu d'une forêt dense. Quelque chose qui ressemble fort à un petit bout de paradis se dit Ron en passant la porte. Il est vrai que les trois Gryffondors avaient eu leur part de malheurs tout au long de ces années, et voir que des vampires, des êtres censés être damnés, avaient accès à autant de lumières, de bonheur, cela leur réchauffait le cœur d'une façon aussi douce qu'étrange.

Ils auraient pu être jaloux de ça, avoir un sentiment d'injustice, mais non, bien au contraire, ils sentaient une nouvelle flamme animer leurs cœurs, l'espoir. Ils entrevoyaient à présent l'infime possibilité qu'un jour, eux aussi auraient droit au repos de corps, d'âme et d'esprit comme ces créatures si magnifique dont ils venaient de faire la connaissance. Bien sûr, aucun des trois ne connaissaient le passé de ces vampires, mais Ron pouvait clairement dire, et sentir, que certainement, la plupart d'entre eux, avaient énormément souffert, certains souffraient d'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui.

Bella n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux, et n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer une seule seconde. Ron et Harry n'avaient jamais rompu le contact télépathique entre eux, même étant dans des voitures différentes. Ils étaient maintenant assis dans le grand salon des Cullen, en compagnie de : Bella, recroquevillée sur le canapé, Alice, qui fixait encore et toujours un point dans le vide, Esmée qui semblait plus qu'inquiète pour toute cette situation, Hermione qui ne disait pas un mot, et enfin Jasper, qui essayait malgré les regards assassins d'Harry et suppliant de Ron de gérer les émotions de toute la salle.

Edward était parti rejoindre son père à la réserve indienne en compagnie d'Emmett, Bella avait refusé de les accompagner, et Rosalie, et bien Emmett n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui poser la question, sachant d'avance sa réponse, cette dernière traînait dans la maison, se demandant quel malheur allait provoquer l'arrivée de ces sorciers.

Les deux amis étaient assis côte à côte sur une banquette, cherchant, inconsciemment et comme depuis la fin de la guerre, un contact physique, comme pour se rassurer de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés, qu'ils étaient bien vivants, ensemble, en sécurité. Tous les vampires avaient remarqué ça bien entendu, mais aucun ne fit de commentaire, ces deux-là étaient comme des planètes gravitant l'une autour de l'autre, sans être capable de s'éloigner, de rompre le contact.

Ils se parlaient grâce à leur lien télépathique, répétant encore et encore le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place afin de ne pas traumatiser leur amie. Ils avaient bien pensé à simplement montrer leurs souvenirs à Hermione pour tout lui expliquer, mais ils s'étaient vite rétractés, d'une part parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que c'était seulement par peur et par pur égoïsme qu'ils envisageaient cette solution, et d'autre part parce que ce serait bien trop dur pour Hermione de cette façon, il fallait la protéger au maximum.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune sorcière, assise sur la banquette en face des deux Gryffondors, Esmée à ses côtés, Alice et Bella un peu plus loin sur cette même banquette, releva la tête dans un soupir. On pouvait voir tout le combat mental qu'elle pouvait mener en ce moment, son instinct allant contre sa logique, ses sentiments contre sa volonté, la confiance qu'elle avait en ses deux meilleurs amis contre sa propre confiance en elle, tout ceci pouvait se lire dans ces yeux, et ça déchirait le cœur des deux rouge et or.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cette histoire refasse surface aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi alors qu'ils avaient enfin vaincu le mage noir ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'Hermione semblait aller bien ? Jasper, sentant le désarroi du brun et du roux, s'avança de quelques pas, il s'était tenu jusque-là derrière eux, dans un coin de la pièce, mais leurs émotions étaient beaucoup trop fortes pour qu'il reste sans agir. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules des deux amis, il savait que le brun refuserait toute vague de calme qu'il pouvait lui envoyer, il espérait donc que ce geste lui soit d'une quelconque utilité.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les océans bleus de Ron qui avait levé la tête vers lui, lui demandant par ce regard la permission de calmer ses émotions, le suppliant presque. Sans quitter le roux des yeux, il sentit les remparts de son esprit s'abaisser, il lui donnait son accord muet. Avec un petit sourire, Jasper lança en direction de Ron tout le calme dont il était capable, sentant aussitôt un fort sentiment de plénitude, puis de gratitude émaner du roux.

Le plus étrange fût quand, quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Jasper avait toujours les yeux plantés dans ceux de Ron, savourant les émotions, il sentit Harry se remplir d'un calme plat. Ron était-il également empathique ? Au vu du regard étonné d'Harry et d'incompréhension de Ron, tous les deux n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce phénomène, Jasper doutait même que Ron ait senti ses émotions glisser jusqu'à son meilleur ami. Alice adressa un joli sourire à Jasper, bien qu'un peu triste, avant de retourner son attention vers un point dans le vide. Ce fût Hermione qui, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis un long moment, interrompit cette étrange échange silencieux.

« Je suis prête … dites-moi ce que je dois savoir ! »

Après un dernier regard à Harry, c'est finalement Ron qui prit cette fois la parole.

« Hermione, il y a quelques temps, probablement près de deux ans maintenant, Dumbledore nous a convoqué Harry et moi dans son bureau, il avait une chose importante à nous dire, à propos … de toi. »

Flash-Back :

Ron et Harry marchaient à pas lent dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, il était plus de 22h et McGonagall les avait interrompus dans une bataille de polochon contre Dean, Seamus et Neville qu'ils étaient sur le point de remporter pour leur ordonner d'aller sur-le-champ dans le bureau du directeur. Dans la procédure habituelle, la directrice adjointe aurait dû les accompagner mais elle avait dû rester dans la tour de Gryffondor pour réparer les dégâts causés. La situation devait être urgente car elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de les punir avant qu'ils ne partent.

« Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi Dumbledor nous fait venir à cette heure-ci, on a pourtant rien à se reprocher … »

« J'en sais rien Ron, mais ça doit être important. »

« Oui … j'espère que c'est pas trop grave. »

Après un long soupire, Harry donna le mot de passe à la statue et ils entrèrent d'un pas lent. Arrivés en haut des escaliers en colimaçon, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'immense porte en bois et stoppèrent d'un même geste. En effet, les éclats de voix qu'on pouvait entendre dans le bureau du directeur n'avaient rien d'habituel. Les garçons, d'un comme un accord, s'approchèrent de la porte pour essayer de mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'y disait.

« Non, non et non ! Je ne le ferais pas Albus, il en est hors de question, je refuse de vous … »

« Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix Severus, je ne peux compter que sur vous. »

« NON ! Je refuse vous m'entendez ? Demandez plutôt à cette vielle folle de Minerva ou … »

« Allons, allons mon cher ami, je suis très flatté de la difficulté que vous semblez avoir à accepter cette tâche mais … je crois … je crois que nous avons de la visite, nous parlerons de ça plus tard. »

Nos deux Gryffondors ne purent qu'entendre un grognement étouffé de la part de leur professeur de potions avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant leurs nez. Essayant de paraître le moins gêné possible après avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage, ils entrèrent dans l'immense pièce et se placèrent devant le bureau du directeur. La première chose que les deux garçons remarquèrent fût la main étrangement noire de Dumbledore, mais, connaissant parfaitement leur directeur, ils ne prirent pas la peine de poser la question.

« Vous avez demandez à nous voir professeur ? »

« Oui, oui ! Prenez place les garçons, prenez place. »

Harry, suivant l'indication du professeur, prit place dans un des fauteuils devant le bureau directorial. Ron, préférant laisser un fauteuil sécuritaire entre sa place et le fauteuil dans lequel venait de s'asseoir Snape, dans toute sa grâce serpentine qui le caractérise, le Roux optât plutôt pour l'accoudoir du siège d'Harry. Après que les deux amis ait eu droit à un regard, pétillant et plein de malices, dont seul notre cher Albus est capable, et en connaissait la raison, ce dernier prit la parole.

« Bien, je suis navré de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive les enfants, mais j'avais, nous avions, Severus et moi, à vous parler, cela concerne Miss Granger. »

Les rouge et or se jetèrent un coup d'œil, tentant désespérément de comprendre ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien avoir à leur dire au sujet d'Hermione. Voyant que les jeunes garçons ne réagissaient pas, Snape, comme à son habitude, Grogna, incitant ainsi Albus à continuer son discours.

« Ce n'est pas une conversation facile alors je vais aller droit au but, Miss Granger n'est pas la vrai fille de Mr et Mrs Granger, elle a été adoptée. »

« Quoi ? Non c'est impossible, elle nous en aurait parlé ! »

« Elle vous en aurait parlé si elle l'avait su Harry. »

« Mais … j'ai vu des photos, elle ressemble à sa mère comme deux gouttes d'eau, elle … »

« Calmez-vous monsieur Weasley, je pense avoir une explication à ça, mais commençons par le début voulez-vous ? »

Après un Hochement de tête des rouge et or et un nouveau grognement ennuyé et impatient de Snape, le directeur reprit son discours.

« Il y a quelques années, alors que vous n'aviez vous-même que six ans, une grande activité magique a été détecté au sud de Cardiff. Le ministère a envoyé des aurors et, après avoir découvert la source de cette activité pour le moins inhabituelle, ils m'ont envoyé là-bas, pensant que j'étais le mieux placé pour ce genre de … mission ! En effet, une enfant, Miss Granger vous l'aurez deviné, était à l'origine de cette activité magique, elle était dans un orphelinat et, sa magie, avait été déstabilisée par une chose que nous ignorions alors. J'ai ramené miss Granger à Poudlard, après l'avoir … subtilisée à l'orphelinat, vous comprenez, sa magie devait être stabilisée au plus vite, elle était d'une puissance rare, même pour une sorcière adulte, alors vous imaginez, autant de puissance dans un si petit corps ! Les médecins de l'orphelinat avait enfermé Hermione dans le département psychiatrique, à cause de son comportement … étrange, j'ai dû la faire disparaître assez vite, je n'ai donc pu avoir aucune information sur sa vie d'avant. Une fois arrivé au château, notre très cher Severus a entrepris de découvrir la raison d'une telle instabilité et d'un tel pique de magie ! Severus, pouvez-vous expliquer ce que vous avez découvert alors ? »

Ledit Severus semblait s'être endormi durant « l'interminable tirade du vieux citronné ». Il releva et jeta un regard des plus noirs au directeur, apparemment, il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Après quelques secondes et un énième soupire, il se tourna, le regard toujours aussi noir, vers les deux élèves de la maison ennemie de la sienne. Si Dumbledore avait pris le temps d'expliquer chaque détail, lui n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la délicatesse de le faire.

« Miss Granger s'était auto-infliger le sortilège d'oubliette, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant et ne semblait même pas imprimer les images du présent, même sa mémoire immédiate ne fonctionnait plus, son esprit était totalement vide ! »

« Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Elle n'a pas pu faire un sort pareil à cet âge-là … si ? »

Ce dernier mot, cette dernière question, Ron l'avait demandé à Harry. Il était complètement perdu, et, comme toujours, il se tournait vers son meilleur ami dans ces cas-là.

« Je sais pas Ronny ! Professeur ? Pouvez-vous nous dire comment cela est-il possible ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non mon garçon, le professeur Snape et moi-même pouvons seulement vous raconter les faits, nous n'en connaissons malheureusement pas les causes. Je pense que la petite fille qu'était Miss Granger à l'époque a dû vivre des choses que son jeune âge ne pouvait pas supporter, sa magie a donc pris le dessus et effacé sa mémoire, pour la protéger. »

« Mais Mr et Mrs Granger, pourquoi n'en n'ont-ils jamais dit un mot, et pourquoi Hermione ne s'en ait jamais douté ? D'accord elle n'avait plus de souvenirs, mais un blanc de presque 7 ans dans une vie ça se remarque non ? »

« Et bien c'est probablement le plus surprenant dans toute cette histoire mon cher ami. En effet, nous avons confié Hermione au Granger lorsqu'elle avait 7 ans, avant ça, Severus l'a prise en charge durant quelques mois, le temps de trouver la famille parfaite pour cette jeune sorcière. »

les deux Gryffys se tournèrent d'un même geste vers leur professeur de potion, qui, étrangement, restait silencieux, la tête baissée, le regard encré au sol, était-il en train de rougir ? Ron et Harry ne pouvaient pas croire que Snape avait accepté de prendre en charge une enfant, ils ne pouvaient pas croire que leur meilleure amie avait passé plusieurs mois de sa vie en compagnie de cette chauve-souris graisseuse. Et par-dessus tout, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à croire la vision qu'ils avaient en face d'eux en ce moment, Snape paraissait si vulnérable à ce moment-là, plus humain, presque … attendrissant ? Les deux amis secouèrent la tête d'un même geste, fuyant la pensée qui avait traversé leurs esprits au même moment, ils se tournèrent de nouveau et, par manque de mots, fixèrent leurs regards sur le directeur, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer ses explications.

« Durant ce laps de temps, nous avons pu constater que la mémoire de Miss Granger s'améliorait grandement, elle était de nouveau capable d'enregistrer des souvenirs, et cela allait de pair avec la confiance qu'elle gagnait en elle-même, mais surtout en Severus et moi-même. Cela n'a été facile pour personne de la laisser aux mains de moldus, mais nous savions que c'était pour le mieux, et elle n'aurait pas pu tomber sur meilleure famille. Nous nous sommes donc contenter durant plusieurs années de la surveiller de loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour elle de recevoir sa lettre. Ne vous a-t-elle jamais dit que sa lettre était signée de la main du professeur Snape contrairement aux autres qui sont écrites par Minerva ? »

Au son monstrueusement dangereux qu'il savait provenir de Snape sur leur gauche, les rouge et or préférèrent hocher simplement la tête sans rien ajouter, alors qu'Albus riait doucement en hochant la tête, mais une lueur de tristesse traversa ses yeux à ce moment-là, chose que les garçons ne comprirent pas.

« Miss Granger est donc arrivée à Poudlard pour sa première année, et nous avons bien vite dû nous rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ces mois passés ici. Severus a bien vite appris qu'elle s'était encore une fois, et à nouveau totalement inconsciemment, infligée un sortilège d'oubliette. Mais pas seulement, elle portait aussi la marque d'une magie très puissante et inconnu, aucun sort connu n'arrive à de pareils résultats mais, votre amie s'est fabriquée une vie entière, de la naissance jusqu'à plus de 7 ans, sa tête est remplie de souvenirs factices qui lui semblent aussi réels que vous et moi. C'est un sort qu'elle a également jeté sur ses parents, qui sont aujourd'hui persuadés d'avoir mis au monde Hermione. »

Ron restait muet, il avait senti son cœur se serrer au fil des minutes et des explications. Il avait senti des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, parce qu'il connaissait Hermione par cœur, il savait son manque d'assurance qu'elle cachait derrière un travail acharné, il connaissait l'amour qu'elle portait à ses parents et à ces fameux souvenirs, et la force avec laquelle elle défendait son statut de née-moldu. Il connaissait tous ses travers, il savait quelle serait sa réaction et sa douleur fasse à cette histoire, et ses larmes coulaient pour cette même douleur en cette instant.

Harry posa une main sur celle de Ron, ne supportant pas de voir son ami pleurer, comme il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas les futures larmes d'Hermione à cause de toute cette histoire. Après quelques minutes qu'il passa à se plonger dans les yeux bleus humides de son ami, en silence, tentant comme ils l'avaient toujours fait de lui communiquer son soutien et sa force par un simple touché, un simple regard, sous le regard respectivement ému et agacé de Dumbledore et de Snape. Quand Ron eût séché ses larmes, Harry releva la tête vers son professeur, sachant très bien que Ron n'était pas capable de parler, il parla pour eux deux.

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi nous dire tout ça maintenant Professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Ce qui a changé c'est que votre imbécile de d... »

« Allons, allons Severus, calmez-vous mon ami ! Rien n'a changé Harry, seulement, tôt ou tard, cette histoire refera surface dans la vie d'Hermione, je pensais qu'il était donc temps de mettre les deux personnes les plus chers à son cœur au courant, pour qu'à ce moment-là, et seulement à ce moment-là, vous puissiez éclairer sa lanterne. »

« Attendez, vous n'espérez quand même pas qu'on va sortir de ce bureau et rien dire à 'Mione, c'est impossible, on peut rien lui cacher, elle est même pire que ma mère parfois, un vrai détecteur de mensonges ! »

« C'est vrai que Miss Granger a parfois le caractère et la fougue de Molly, et … ses colères aussi … mais, Hermione ne pourra rien entendre de cette histoire tant qu'elle ne sera pas mise au pied du mur, vous pourriez aller la voir dans l'instant et tout lui raconter qu'elle ne vous croirait pas ! »

« Il n'a pas tort Ron, elle refuserait de nous croire même si on lui disait tout ! »

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Eh bien, attendre que Miss Granger soit confrontée à un élément de sa vie effacée, et lui dire, l'aider à se souvenir, ou du moins à accepter. »

« Comment allons-nous pouvoir garder une telle chose pour nous professeur ? Sans compter qu'Hermione risque de vraiment nous en vouloir quand elle apprendra qu'on savait depuis longtemps déjà. »

« Eh bien, je pense avoir la solution à ces deux problèmes, un simple sort vous permettra de mettre cette histoire dans un coin de votre tête jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nécessaire d'y revenir, et si jamais vous changer d'avis, et décidez d'en parler à votre amie, et bien le sort vous en empêchera, c'est … une simple mesure de précaution. Et ainsi Miss Granger ne pourra pas vous blâmer de ne lui avoir rien dit, le sort sera seul responsable. »

Snape eût un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, bien sûr, de qui l'idée d'un sort aussi vicieux pouvait-elle venir si ce n'était de Snape ? Après un regard interrogateur l'un envers l'autre, les deux Gryffondors donnèrent leur accord d'un signe de tête à Dumbledore.

Ce dernier se leva, faisant tourner sa baguette dans les airs, où bientôt un filament lumineux bleu glacial se forma, tourbillonnant dans les airs avant de venir entourer les deux amis, pour finir par disparaître à l'intérieur des deux corps, terminant son chemin de lumière à l'emplacement du cœur des deux Gryffys, s'estompant peu à peu en un point lumineux d'un blanc bleuté sur leurs poitrines.

Aussitôt le sort terminé, les rouge et or se sentirent légers, comme si cette histoire n'avait pas grande importance, qu'elle n'était qu'un vague souvenir enfoui dans leurs mémoires. Enfin, ce sentiment apaisant à durer jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne transplanent au milieu d'une clairière perdu et que le souvenir de cette soirée ne leur revienne à la figure comme un coup douloureux. Fin du flash-back.

« Quand nous sommes sortis du Bureau de Dumbledore, nous avons regagné nos lits et avons dormi sans repenser une seule seconde à cette histoire, elle n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir … jusqu'à ce que Bella te saute dans les bras. »

Harry avait enfin fini, il avait eu un mal fou à raconter les évènements de cette fameuse soirée, sachant tout ce que cela représentait pour sa meilleure amie. Hermione était recroquevillée sur le canapé, elle avait plongé la tête dans ses genoux à l'instant où Harry avait prononcé le mot adoption et n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis. Esmée avait posé une main réconfortante sur son dos, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

Ron n'avait pas dit un mot, incapable de supporter la vue si douloureuse d'Hermione, le désespoir de Bella, l'incompréhension d 'Esmée et Alice, la peine d'Harry. Il étouffait, purement et simplement dans l'ambiance trop lourde de la salle, sous toutes ces émotions, alors il avait totalement baissé son bouclier mental, suppliant silencieusement Jasper de le soulager, se concentrant uniquement sur le vampire derrière lui et sa main posée sur son épaule.

Jasper quant à lui était horrifié, stupéfait par la boule d'énergie émotionnelle devant lui. Il n'avait jamais senti l'effet qu'un empathe (autre que lui-même) avait sur les gens, et c'était tout à fait fascinant de sentir les émotions fuir un corps pour en rejoindre un autre qui n'est pas le sien, l'apaisement remplir les cœurs. Sauf que le Roux était totalement incapable d'évacuer les émotions qu'il emmagasinait, Jasper se demandait même si il avait conscience de son empathie, il ne semblait pas savoir qu'il soulageait ses amis, à la vue de sa propre peine et son sentiment d'impuissance à la vue des deux sorciers.

Ron n'était pas un empathe à proprement parlé non, il était une éponge, capturant toute émotion, toute sensation présente dans la pièce pour la ressentir à la puissance mille. Alors il s'était mis à faire le lien entre Ron et les autres personnes dans la pièce, capturant toutes les émotions émanant du Roux pour les renvoyer directement à leurs propriétaires initiaux. Ce n'était sûrement pas son rôle, habituellement il soulageait toute personne ayant une émotion trop forte, mais il était sûr que Ron ne supporterait pas longtemps les émotions de l'humaine et des deux sorciers, et il préférait mille fois qu'ils assument leurs propre émotions plutôt que le roux ne les canalise pour les garder en lui jusqu'à en exploser.

Bella avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps, bercé par les bras d'Alice, écoutant ce souvenir qui était un morceau de vie de sa sœur qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver. Elle n'avait pas lever les yeux une seconde d'Hermione, espérant au plus profond de son être qu'elle finirait par lever la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle se lèverait d'un bond pour lui sauter dans les bras, lui disant que ça y était, qu'elle se souvenait de tout. C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'Hermione leva enfin la tête de ses genoux, et que tout le monde pût découvrir son visage déformé par la douleur, souillée par les larmes, Bella ne pût retenir un cri de douleur, de tristesse et de rage.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut a tous , Voila donc pour vous le chapitre 4 !

Merci pour vos Reviews , ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Certain d'entre vous m'ont dit ne pas vraiment apprécier Bella , ne vous en faite pas je n'en raffole pas non plus , elle ne sera d'ailleurs pas un personnage important sur le long terme , mais j'avais une histoire a raconter sur elle et Hermione , j'espère que malgré votre aversion pour ce personnage , cette partie la de l'histoire vous plait , et vous plaira par la suite .

Un clin d'œil particulier a ma nouvelle Bêta , Ekphrasys , qui me sauve littéralement de la noyade sous les fautes , merci a toi !

Bonne Lecture ! N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Bella était vraiment mal en point, la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait compris qu'Hermione n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle avait été une épreuve très dure à supporter, mais voir sa sœur dans un tel état de détresse, là c'était vraiment trop.

Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de gérer les émotions de tout le monde mais, avec le sorcier brun qui refusait toute vague de calme qu'il lui envoyait, la détresse émotionnelle de Bella et Hermione – qui se ressemblaient étrangement notât-il – et Ron qui capturait toute cette trop lourde ambiance jusqu'à en suffoquer, le vampire blond avait un mal fou à se contenir. D'autant plus qu'il gérait aussi ces propres ressentis, et là il y avait beaucoup à gérer, parce qu'il était en colère, vraiment en colère contre ces stupides humains et leurs émotions beaucoup trop fortes.

Contre Harry qui faisait subir ses émotions à Ron sans que Jasper puisse les lui renvoyer à cause de son bouclier mental. Contre Bella qui déversait des flots de tristesse et de rage sans ne se soucier de rien. Il en voulait moins à Hermione bien sûre, il savait bien que dans une situation pareille il n'était pas facile de gérer ses émotions. Et il n'en voulait absolument pas à Ron, c'était complètement involontaire et incontrôlé de sa part.

Qui plus est, rencontrer une personne qui possède un pouvoir semblable au sien était totalement inédit et il était pris d'une sorte d'affection pour le roux, voir même un besoin de protection, pour l'éloigner de cette chose qu'il ne savait apparemment pas contrôler. Malgré tous les efforts du monde, il n'arrivait non seulement à calmer personne, mais était en plus à la limite de ne plus savoir se gérer lui-même.

Son état empirait celui du roux, et celui de Ron empirait le sien. Deux empathes sur le point de craquer dans une même pièce ça ne fait pas bon ménage, et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'état du roux.

Le roux en question était perdu sous une tonne de souffrance, au point de ne plus reconnaître les différentes émotions, il souffrait tellement qu'il ne pensait même pas à s'en demander les raisons, il avait toujours été très attentif aux sentiments des gens certes, mais de là à en souffrir réellement ? Physiquement ? Il ne comprenait pas et ça le déstabilisait encore plus.

À présent même le pouvoir de Jasper n'arrivait plus à le calmer, il avait jusque-là senti de l'apaisement de sa part et ça l'aidait grandement, mais à présent, il pouvait clairement sentir que le vampire se débattait au milieu de tout ça, probablement autant que lui.

Bella, prise d'une pulsion soudaine, se leva d'un bond, s'arrachant des bras d'Alice et se hâta vers Hermione. Elle l'a prise par les épaules dans un geste dénué de douceur et la secoua légèrement.

« Hermione ! Hermione, regarde-moi ! Souviens-toi je t'en prie ! Cette vie qu'ils ont l'air de connaître si bien n'est pas la tienne, ces parents ne sont pas les tiens ! »

Oh non, elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, Harry connaissait parfaitement son amie, il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête avant que Bella n'intervienne.

Hermione avait les pieds sur terre. Elle savait parfaitement que tout cela était plausible, et, depuis ces longues minutes où elle gardait le silence, son esprit assimilait toutes ces informations, se débattant contre l'envie, voir le besoin que tout cela ne soit pas réel. Mais elle était plus forte et plus intelligente que ça, elle regardait toujours la vérité en face aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

Mais là, entendre Bella, cette fille dont elle ne connaissait rien parler aussi durement de ces parents, elle ne pouvait pas, elle refusait d'accepter ça.

Harry la comprenait parfaitement. Car, si certaines personnes telles que les Dursley l'avaient refusé en tant que membre de leur famille, d'autres en revanche, comme les Weasley lui avaient ouvert leurs portes et leurs bras, et ce, même sans aucun lien de sang. Alors il savait qu'il n'accepterait pas une seule parole de travers à leurs propos.

Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait prévu la réaction d'Hermione. Celle-ci se leva, faisant reculer Bella de plusieurs pas au passage, et s'avança dangereusement vers elle, des flammes dans les yeux.

« Je t'interdis de parler de mes parents, tu n'es pas ma sœur, tu n'es pas de ma famille. Peu importe ce que tes souvenirs te disent, les miens me disent que j'ai grandi avec une famille, qui m'a aimée et chérie, et tu ne fais pas partie de cette famille ! »

À ce moment-là tout ce passa très vite. Harry et Alice se retrouvèrent entre Bella et Hermione, s'apprêtant à tout moment à voir un coup partir. Esmée restait figée, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour apaiser les esprits. Ron vacilla et tomba au sol, les bras tenant sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de mieux respirer, sa tête tournait, il avait l'impression qu'une dalle de béton lui écrasait les poumons. Avant que sa tête ne heurte violemment le carrelage froid, il se retrouva dans les bras de Jasper, puis très vite à l'air frais.

Jasper se demandait comment un humain, même sorcier, pouvait supporter une telle douleur. Sa condition de vampire l'aidait beaucoup pour son empathie, et même avec ça, il se retrouvait souvent dans des situations plus que désagréables, alors il ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage du roux.

Il emmena le sorcier plus loin dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le poids qui écrasait le cœur de Ron disparaître complètement. Il s'arrêta alors au bord d'un court d'eau proche, déposant le corps toujours tremblant au pied d'un arbre. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de reprendre leurs esprits.

Dans le salon des Cullen, la tension s'était légèrement dissipée. Alice avait conduit Bella à l'étage, espérant pouvoir la calmer, l'absence d'Edward n'aidait pas vraiment à cela cependant.

Esmée avait quitté le salon pour la cuisine, préférant laisser Harry et Hermione seuls. Elle en profiterait donc pour préparer un magnifique repas, pour une fois qu'elle avait plus d'un estomac à nourrir, elle n'allait pas se priver.

Restait donc au salon Hermione, emprisonnée dans les bras de son ami. Elle ne pleurait pas, n'en aillant même plus la force. Elle était tellement accablée, surchargée de toutes sortes d'émotions, de pensées, qu'elle se sentait vide. À cet instant précis, elle avait juste besoin de l'étreinte protectrice et rassurante d'Harry, un membre de sa famille … sa famille.

Le temps passa de cette manière, l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, le fil de leurs pensées s'égarant de plus en plus vers des choses moins tristes, moins dures, soignant leurs deux cœurs qui avaient souffert ces dernières heures.

Bientôt, Ron et Jasper réapparurent dans le salon, et Jasper fila discrètement rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine. Ron s'installa à côté d'Hermione et lui offrit sa main sans un mot, qu'elle saisit tout aussi silencieusement, Ron savait que c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Le roux se posait énormément de questions sur cette famille de vampires. Après tout, ils venaient de passer ces dernières heures en leur compagnie, mais il ne savait toujours absolument rien d'eux. Les Cullen les avaient accueillis chez eux sans leur poser la moindre question, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que si le salon était désert de toutes créatures vampiriques, c'était qu'ils voulaient les laisser seul un moment.

Tout ce que Ron pouvait dire c'était que cette famille était très attentionnée et vraiment adorable. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler avec ses amis de la marche à suivre suite à leur atterrissage pour le moins non prémédité aussi loin de l'Angleterre. Il savait cependant qu'Hermione avait besoin de ce silence pour assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. C'est donc tout naturellement que la connexion qu'il possédait avec son meilleur ami se remit en place pour lui permettre de communiquer silencieusement avec lui.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Harry ? Je veux dire, on est à des milliers de kilomètres de chez nous et … on a laissé tout le monde au Terrier. Il faut qu'on rentre tu crois pas ? »_

_« Non, je crois qu'Hermione va avoir besoin de Bella, malgré ce qu'elle a pu dire. Elle ne nous a pas fait transplaner ici sans raison. »_

_« Tu penses que Bella est vraiment sa sœur ? »_

_« J'en suis sûr ! »_

_« C'est dingue ! Pauvre 'Mione, Elle est complètement perdue ! »_

_« Oui, mais je pense qu'elle ira vite mieux, encore une fois c'est pas sans raison que nous sommes ici. Et toi ça va Ronny ? »_

Ron leva les yeux vers Harry à cette question, c'est vrai qu'il avait quitté la pièce assez … précipitamment et n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'expliquer. Harry cependant ne prit pas la peine de regarder son ami, il continuait à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux d'Hermione qui avait posé sa tête sur les genoux du brun, il attendait simplement la réponse.

_« Je vais bien, je … c'était bizarre tout à l'heure, je me sentais tellement mal pour Hermione, et même pour Bella, l'ambiance dans la pièce est devenue trop étouffante. Jasper m'a dit qu'il pensait que j'étais une sorte d'empathe. »_

_« Jasper ? Il t'a dit ça ? Et, il t'a dit autre chose ? »_

_« Non, une fois que j'ai eu retrouvé mes esprits j'ai de suite voulu vous rejoindre, je ne voulais pas vous laisser trop longtemps seul. »_

_« Eh bien, si tu es un empathe, c'est vraiment bien, c'est un don très rare chez les sorciers. »_

_« Oui, rare et douloureux ... »_

À ce moment-là, Emmett et Carlisle entrèrent dans la pièce, très vite suivis de Rosalie qui semblait plus voler que descendre les marches à proprement parler. Elle se dirigea vers Emmett et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione, par soucis de politesse, se releva pour s'asseoir correctement sur la banquette avant de s'adresser à Carlisle.

« Com - comment va le loup ? »

« Il … disons qu'il s'en remettra ! »

« Oui il est salement amoché, il a beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie. »

« Emmett a raison, et vous trois y êtes pour quelque chose, si vous n'aviez pas déstabilisé ce vampire, il n'aurait probablement pas eu cette chance. »

« Notre magie n'a presque aucun effet sur … les gens de votre espèce, la combinaison des sorts que nous avons jeté aurait tué n'importe quel humain, mais l'effet sur ce vampire a été très limité, nous n'avons été d'aucune utilité. »

« Oh et bien je n'ai pas tout à fait la même vision des choses que vous. Bien sûr les vampires ont une force nettement supérieure à celle des humains, mais justement, réussir à faire reculer un vampire et à le déstabiliser n'est pas chose aisée, je pense donc que vous avez grandement aidé. »

« Eh bien, si c'est le cas tant mieux. »

« Bien. Esmée vous a préparé un repas, donc si vous le désirez, vous pouvez passer à table. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, tous les trois, autour de la grande table des Cullen.

Après quelques minutes, Alice entra dans la pièce avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et vint se placer entre Esmée et Jasper, place qui semblait lui être pré-attribuée. Elle fût aussitôt suivie par Bella, pendue aux bras d'Edward, s'évertuant à regarder le sol.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller le vampire du regard, se faisant la réflexion qu'en plus d'avoir tenté de pénétrer son esprit, il n'avait pas eu la politesse de passer les saluer à son retour avant de monter rejoindre sa Bella.

Il savait que ses pensées étaient puériles, mais cet Edward lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. C'est donc toujours en le foudroyant du regard qu'il abaissa son bouclier d'occlumencie avant de parler à Ron par leur lien.

_« Tiens voilà le télépathe, ton bouclier est bien en place Ronny ? »_

Ron regarda son ami alors que celui-ci replaçait son bouclier sans rompre le contact visuel avec le vampire. Il se demandait à quoi Harry pouvait bien jouer, il savait très bien que son bouclier était en place, tout comme lui avait senti celui de son ami s'abaisser pour se replacer juste après avoir pensé cette phrase.

Il prit une gorgée de son eau et fit semblant de rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

_« À quoi tu joues Harry ? Je sais à quel point tu as du mal à supporter toute intrusion dans ton esprit mais je pense qu'Edward ne contrôle pas son pouvoir, il ne décide pas d'entrer ou sortir d'un esprit, il entend les pensées, c'est tout. »_

_« J'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit pas capable de contrôler son foutu don, j'ai assez subi d'intrusions pour le restant de mes jours, et puis je peux pas voir ce mec, c'est qu'un foutu violeur d'esprit ! »_

Alors qu'Harry terminait sa tirade sanglante, toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui, sauf Bella qui contemplait son assiette vide. Harry se demandait même s'il n'avait pas dit cette phrase tout haut, quand finalement Hermione lui donna la réponse.

« Harry calme toi ! Ta magie … »

Et effectivement sa magie crépitait dans l'air, envoyant des ondes de choc que tout le monde ressentait, même Bella qui avait à présent levé la tête, le regard légèrement paniqué face à la sensation.

Cela lui arrivait souvent depuis sa confrontation avec Voldemort, sa magie étant instable et régie par ses émotions, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa colère l'avait déstabilisé à ce point.

« Oh, heu … désolé ! »

Personne autour de la table ne posa de questions, jugeant que le moment n'était pas vraiment idéal. Et au vu de la sensation qui leur envoyait comme des frissons par vague dans le bas du dos, et qui s'accentuait de plus en plus, ils n'avaient sûrement pas tort.

Harry jeta un regard suppliant au roux se trouvant à sa gauche. Ron lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de placer sa main derrière le cou du brun, chatouillant doucement les petits cheveux à la naissance de sa nuque. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était le seul à pouvoir calmer Harry et sa magie.

Et effectivement, après quelques minutes, le crépitement de sa magie diminua, faisant soupirer de soulagement chaque vampire qui s'était tendu à l'extrême face à la sensation, si ce n'est désagréable, totalement inconnue.

« Eh bien, avec tous les... événements de ces dernières heures nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire connaissance, d'où venez-vous les enfants ? »

« Nous venons de Londres. »

« Oh, l'Angleterre ! Vous savez mes connaissances dans le domaine de la magie sont malheureusement assez mince, est-il simple pour vous de vous déplacer à d'aussi grandes distances ? »

« À vrai dire pas vraiment, la façon donc nous avons voyagé jusqu'ici s'appelle le tranplanage, mais, généralement, nous ne pouvons faire que de courtes distances. Il suffit de penser à l'endroit où nous voulons nous rendre, mais, de toute évidence, la magie et l'inconscient d'Hermione nous a conduit ici. Une distance pareille alors qu'elle nous transportait Ron et moi, je crois pouvoir dire que c'est du jamais vu. »

« Pourquoi aviez-vous aussi peur en arrivant dans la clairière, je veux dire avant même de vous rendre compte de notre présence ? »

« Jasper ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une façon d'accueillir nos invités. »

« Non, c'est rien Esmée. Eh bien, à vrai dire, nous étions chez moi, au Terrier et … Oh mon dieu le Terrier … Hermione, le miroir ! »

La jeune sorcière se pencha alors pour ramasser son sac qu'elle avait posé juste à ses pieds, un éclat de panique dans les yeux.

Ils avaient été tellement chamboulés par les événements qu'ils en avaient presque oublié qu'ils étaient partis du Terrier alors qu'ils étaient attaqués par des mangemorts.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le sac et à l'aide d'un « Accio », elle sortit le miroir en question. Ron s'en saisit, tout autant paniqué.

« Fred et George ! »

Le miroir se mit aussitôt à briller et après quelques secondes, le reflet de Ron s'effaça pour laisser apparaître les jumeaux Weasley. Ron, Fred et George eurent le même grand soupir de soulagement.

« On a cru que tu nous appellerais jamais ... »

« ça fait des heures qu'on attend p'tit frère ! »

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Oui t'en fais pas, aucun dommage ... »

« Si ce n'est les trois Mangemorts qui ne terroriserons plus personne ... »

« C'est l'œuvre de Bill pour deux d'entre eux, il était vraiment furieux qu'ils viennent gâcher la fête … »

« Et pour vous, tout va bien ?... »

« Vous êtes où ? »

Ron eût un grand rire, probablement provoqué par le soulagement. Ces deux-là étaient incroyable à parler comme une seule personne, et dans ces moments-là, Ron chérissait ce genre de détails plus que tout.

« On va bien, on est euh … quelque part aux États-Unis ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Comment c'est possible ça ? »

« Longue histoire frérots, longue histoire ! Je dois vous laisser, dites aux parents que tout va bien ! »

« Pas de soucis p'tit frère, prend soin de toi ... »

« Et d'Harry, parce que tout le monde sait ... »

« QU'IL SAIT PAS PRENDRE SOIN DE LUI TOUT SEUL ! »

« Eh mais oh ! Je vous entends les gars. »

« DÉSOLÉ! »

« Bon allez les gars, je vous recontacterais bientôt. »

« D'accord ! »

Et bientôt le visage de Ron réapparut dans le miroir, se découvrant lui-même avec un sourire béat collé sur le visage, il était rassuré, et la bonne humeur des jumeaux avait toujours tendance à déteindre sur lui.

Après un regard à Harry et Hermione qui étaient tout aussi rassurés, Ron se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée, qui effectivement le regardait, avec pour certain, de l'étonnement et pour d'autres de l'amusement ou encore de l'incrédulité.

Il faut dire qu'un homme faisant la conversation avec son miroir – qui lui répondait qui plus est – ça ne devait pas être un spectacle très courant pour toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce qui n'avaient pas un passé de sorcier en cavale .

« Oh, excusez-moi ! C'est un miroir à double sens, ça permet de communiquer avec la personne qui possède l'autre miroir. Celui-ci a été légèrement modifié, il a plusieurs doubles qui sont tous reliés, il suffit simplement de prononcer le nom de la personne qui possède un miroir et à qui vous voulez parler, en l'occurrence mes frères, Fred et George. »

« C'est vraiment fascinant comme invention ! »

« C'est le même principe qu'une webcam ! »

« Emmett ! »

« Non, il a raison, sauf qu'une webcam n'est pas capable de savoir si la personne appelée est seule et hors de danger pour répondre à l'appel, et elle n'est pas non plus capable de se déplacer seule jusqu'à son propriétaire, si elle juge que ce dernier veut ou doit absolument prendre l'appel. Les miroirs à double sens ont été créé lors d'une guerre, ils sont très utiles et très efficaces pour communiquer rapidement et sûrement, sans qu'un contact puisse être découvert. Il n'y a aucune trace de communications, ce qui n'est pas le cas des téléphones, ou des Webcams. »

« Un objet extrêmement utile pour une stratégie de bataille effectivement. Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi vous vous en servez ? »

Les trois sorciers se jetèrent un regard désolé, il était évident que le sujet allait finir par être abordé, ils allaient devoir expliquer les événements des dernières années dans le monde sorcier.

Pourtant, avec tout le courage de Gryffondor qui les caractérise, les trois rouge et or se dirent qu'ils préféraient cent fois être poursuivis par la famille d'Aragog plutôt que de subir cette discussion, et bien sûr, sauf Ron évidemment.

C'est donc le roux qui prit la parole, se demandant tout de même pourquoi Jasper avait posé cette question en particulier. Soupirant un bon coup, il commença à raconter l'histoire de la guerre, leur histoire.

« Eh bien, le monde magique sort tout juste d'une guerre dans laquelle nous étions … impliqués. Nous avons été séparé de nos familles durant de longs mois et ces miroirs nous ont permis de garder un contact avec eux, ainsi qu'avec nos … coéquipiers guerre. »

Ron n'en dit pas plus, voyant des perles d'eau s'accumuler sous les paupières de ses deux amis. Les souvenirs étaient encore brûlants dans leurs mémoires, les pertes toujours mortellement douloureuses.

Des trois amis, Ron était le plus fort face à toute cette souffrance, se disant que soutenir ses proches était le plus important, alors il n'avait jamais craqué, jamais complètement en tout cas.

« Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à apprendre de vous mes jeunes amis ! »

« Oui Carlisle, mais d'abord laisse les manger, ils ont eu une journée épuisante, et vous aurez tout le temps de discuter après. »

Esmée, après avoir tendrement réprimandé son mari, servit le repas à tous ceux qui avaient un estomac capable de l'ingurgiter. Elle n'avait pas lésiné, préparant à une vitesse folle plusieurs plats aussi succulents les uns que les autres.

Une vraie mère de famille se dit simplement Hermione alors que les deux sorciers la couvaient d'un regard attendri, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec ce qu'Harry avait connu de plus ressemblant à une mère pour lui, Molly Weasley.

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper et même Emmett et Rosalie ne pouvaient s'empêcher de poser des questions aux sorciers alors qu'Edward et Bella restaient muets et qu'Esmée répétait sans cesse de les laisser manger en paix.

C'est ainsi que durant plus d'une heure les rouge et or répondirent aux questions plus ou moins pertinentes, plus ou moins passionnées selon le vampire à l'origine de la question. Ils apprirent ainsi l'existence de Poudlard, les informations croustillantes sur les dortoirs pour Emmett, la vie quotidienne au château pour Carlisle, les cours relatant à la légimencie pour Alice, les sorts de protections du château pour Jasper, et, chose qui avait surpris Harry et Hermione, l'éducation sorcière pour les jeunes enfants pour Rosalie. La discussion continua ensuite dans le salon autour d'un grand chocolat chaud maison qu'Esmée avait semblé mettre à peine trente secondes à préparer. Ils évitaient tout de même de parler de la guerre, et les Cullen respectèrent leur choix.

« Le Quidditch est le sport préféré des sorciers dans le monde entier. D'ailleurs, les _Blackcats _de Salem ne sont pas trop mal placés dans le classement cette année ! »

« Oh, et en quoi consiste ce sport ! »

« Eh bien, les règles sont assez complexes mais, en gros, il y a quatre balles. La plus grosse appelée le Souafle sert à marquer des buts, les poursuiveurs, au nombre de trois, sont là pour ça. Ils se lancent le Souafle jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait accès aux buts, trois cerceaux de métal assez hauts, protégés par le gardien.

Ensuite, il y a les Cognards, ceux-ci servent à déstabiliser les joueurs adverses, et, bien qu'ils se déplacent seuls, deux batteurs sont là pour faire en sorte qu'ils atteignent ses cibles, et protéger les joueurs de leur propre équipe de ces mêmes balles.

La dernière est le Vif d'or, une toute petite balle en or, très rapide grâce à ses ailes. Dans chaque équipe, un attrapeur est chargé de trouver et d'attraper cette balle, c'est le seul moyen de terminer un match de Quidditch. La partie continue temps que le Vif n'est pas attrapé, et la partie se termine aussitôt que cela est fait. C'est un sport assez brute mais très intelligent, et le meilleur c'est qu'on y joue avec des balais bien sûr! »

« Tu veux dire que vous vous servez de balais comme des cross ? Comme au hockey ? »

« Non, je veux dire que nous volons sur des balais pour jouer au Quidditch! »

« Wow ! Comme dans les histoires de sorcières et tout et tout ? »

« Oui Emmett, comme ça ! »

Après cette explication qui aurait fait perdre la tête à n'importe qui, tous les vampires avaient l'air d'avoir tout saisi de ce sport. Tous avait l'air plus qu'emballé par ce jeu, Emmett, Jasper et Alice avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Rosalie était excité comme une puce bien qu'elle essaie de le cacher derrière un masque impassible. Carlisle avait un sourire de père heureux face à la joie de ses enfants et même Esmée ne put retenir un sourire malgré la flagrante brusquerie de ce sport. Bella, elle, ne semblait pas avoir compris un seul mot des explications de Ron et Edward semblait s'en foutre royalement, le regard posé sur l'humaine dans ces bras.

« Fascinant, vraiment fascinant ! Tout ce que vous nous racontez là est absolument époustouflant, un tel univers, c'est … magique ! Mais comment les humains ne sont-ils pas au courant de tout ça alors qu'ils vivent au milieu de ce monde, entouré de magie ! »

« Eh bien, le ministère de la magie est là pour protéger notre monde grâce à des lois fortes utiles, il y a par exemple des sorts repousse-moldus, qui permettent de tenir les moldus, ou ceux que vous appelez humains, à l'écart des lieux trop exposés à la magie. Il y a aussi un groupe de sorciers travaillant au département « protection et défense du secret magique » au ministère, qu'on appelle les nettoyeurs, qui s'assurent de réparer les dégâts causés par des sorciers trop peu soucieux ! »

« Tu en connais un rayon sur ce domaine Hermione, dis-moi ? »

« En effet ! »

Un grognement sourd provenant de Harry, qui était restait muet tout ce temps, fit tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction. Le brun ne supportait pas qu'on parle du ministère avec autant de dévouement, il avait perdu toute confiance en cette institution depuis bien longtemps.

Lui, qui avait autrefois projeté de devenir Auror, aujourd'hui cette simple idée lui donnait l'impression d'avoir changé de camp. Edward avait relevé la tête à ce son, il se demandait pourquoi Harry était dans cet état, et comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait une question sur une personne, son réflexe était d'aller chercher la réponse dans ses pensées.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Harry se mit debout, s'avançant dangereusement vers ledit vampire, une colère noire assombrissant ses yeux pourtant d'habitude si clairs. Les gestes menaçants d'Harry avaient obligé Edward à se lever également, se plaçant instinctivement devant Bella. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Edward en position défensive, se demandant pourquoi le brun réagissait aussi violemment à une chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Harry serrait les dents, essayant de se contrôler un maximum, mais la colère était bien trop forte.

« Ne t'avises plus jamais d'essayer d'entrer de force dans ma tête, c'est compris ? »

« Ce n'est pas une chose que je peux maîtriser, et je te prierais de ne pas me menacer dans MA maison ! »

« Harry ? Harry calme toi, je t'en prie, calme toi chaton ! »

Harry connaissait que trop bien ce surnom, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il signifiait dans la bouche de son meilleur ami. Mais il était bien trop aveuglé par la rage et torturé par sa magie pour se calmer. Tous les vampires s'étaient levés, se préparant à séparer les deux boules de nerfs qui s'affrontaient du regard.

Alice avait rejoint Bella sur la banquette, celle-ci se demandait si elle était tombée dans une dimension parallèle, où sa sœur ignorait même jusqu'à son existence et où un simple humain, bien que sorcier, osait menacer un vampire, son vampire. Ron était tout près d'Harry, espérant pouvoir le calmer.

À la tension croissante entre Edward et Harry, qui allait de paire avec la forte augmentation de magie tourbillonnant dans la pièce, Ron se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit. Il chercha à capter le regard de Jasper, sachant que celui-ci était dans la même situation, il ne vit pas Carlisle se rapprocher dangereusement de son meilleur ami. Ce n'est que quand le vampire tendit la main vers Harry qu'il comprit son intention.

« Harry … »

« Non ne le touchez p... »

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ce qu'il craignait venait d'arriver. Harry se sentit menacé par le patriarche du coven Cullen qui ne voulait qu'apaiser les tensions. La magie du brun refusa de se laisser approcher, envoyant une onde de choc tellement puissante que Carlisle et Edward, qui était au plus près d'Harry, furent expulsés de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'un fissurant un mur alors que l'autre se retrouvait dans les débris d'une table en verre.

Les cinq autres vampires se retrouvèrent les fesses par terre, tandis qu'Hermione et Bella, bien qu'ayant bien senti le choc, n'avaient presque pas bougé de leurs places.

La magie d'Harry, bien que très instable, était très sensible et doué d'une certaine forme d'intelligence, elle avait traité ceux qu'elle prenait pour une menace, évitant tant bien que mal de blesser les autres.

Ron quant à lui, alors qu'il était le plus près du brun, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde dans la salle, sauf les trois sorciers bien sûr.

Alors que tout le monde se relevait indemne du choc, Harry sembla reprendre conscience des éléments l'entourant, il détailla la pièce du regard, avant qu'un éclair de panique ne passe dans ses yeux clairs.

« Je … Désolé ! »

Il ne pût en dire plus qu'il s'écroula au sol en un hurlement de douleur qui déchira tous les cœurs, morts ou vivants, dans la pièce. Carlisle se trouva à genoux auprès de lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, aussitôt rejoint par Ron puis par le reste des vampires.

Sa magie était de nouveaux plus qu'instable, remplissant l'air d'électricité, léchant avidement la moindre partie de peau des personnes présentes.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive, pourquoi il souffre à ce point ? »

« Sa … sa magie refuse de lui obéir, elle le fait souffrir ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? »

Ron savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour son ami, ça n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de crise se produisait, bien qu'il doutait sérieusement en avoir déjà vu une aussi forte. Il adressa un regard d'excuses à Jasper, celui-ci avait les traits déformés par la douleur et son souffle inutile était erratique.

Le Roux n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, il fallait qu'il emmène Harry hors de cette pièce et vite.

« Je … j'ai besoin … Esmée, je dois l'emmener ailleurs, dans une autre pièce ! »

« Bien sûr mon chéri, suis moi ! »

Sur ce, Ron se releva, prit un Harry tremblant et agonisant dans ses bras, et suivit Esmée dans les escaliers. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'étage, Hermione, depuis le canapé, l'interpella. Il se retourna tant bien que mal pour croiser son regard plein de tristesse.

- « N'oublies pas de placer un sort de protection sur la pièce, cette maison n'est pas à l'abri des explosions, et … et un sort de silence ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Salut a vous !

Je tiens a m'excuser de cette petite absence , vacance en famille oblige , mais voici un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner !

Enfin pardonner , c'est vite dit , parce que certain d'entre vous risque de me détester pour ce chapitre et la tournure que prend l'histoire , je tien a dire pour ma défense que tout ce que j'écris est pour le bien de l'histoire , et aussi que la frontière est mince entre la haine et l'amour , comprendront ceux qui le voudront bien ;)

Voila , un immense merci pour vos reviews , ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir que mon histoire est appréciée .

Et un autre grand merci pour ma Bêta , encore et toujours au rendez-vous !

Voila , bonne lecture et surtout dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre , c'est important pour la suite .

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Après avoir conduit Ron dans la chambre d'Edward, Esmée sortit. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle refermait la porte sur les deux jeunes sorciers, elle espérait que tout s'arrangerait rapidement.

Ron déposa le brun sur le lit et sortit sa baguette pour poser un sort de protection ainsi qu'un sort de silence sur la pièce, l'isolant ainsi du reste du monde.

Les tremblements d'Harry s'étaient légèrement atténués à son contact, mais le roux savait que ce n'était pas suffisant, et que ça n'allait pas durer. Il fallait faire vite.

Ron s'approcha alors du brun, qui se tenait l'estomac de ses deux bras, et posa une main sur son front, pour aller ensuite caresser sa joue.

« Ça va aller Harry, je suis là, tu vas aller mieux, dans un instant. »

« Pas le temps … Ron. »

« Oui, oui, pardon. »

Ledit Ron s'éloigna alors du lit, fit quelques pas, avant de se retourner de nouveaux vers son ami, pointant sa baguette sur lui. Ces gestes étaient mécaniques, ils les connaissaient par cœur.

" Dissolvere ! "

En une fraction de seconde, Harry se retrouva nu comme un vers, tous ses vêtements ayant complètement disparus. Ron n'était en rien gêné par la situation, il en avait l'habitude. Il faisait ça pour Harry son meilleur ami, son Harry.

Il ravala sa bile en apercevant une nouvelle fois les cicatrices laissées par son dernier affrontement avec Voldemort. C'était le meilleur et le seul moyen de l'aider.

Ron avait besoin de croire ça. Il avait besoin de croire que ce qu'ils faisaient était nécessaire pour calmer la magie du brun. Il avait besoin de croire, alors qu'il se déshabillait à son tour, que c'était la seule chose à faire, et que le plaisir qu'il prendrait cette fois encore, serait seulement le plaisir de voir Harry aller mieux.

Et comme à chaque fois, son combat intérieur recommençait. Comme à chaque fois, il se sentait sale de faire ça à Harry, à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Comme à chaque fois, il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un remède contre le mal d'Harry. Mais comme à chaque fois, son érection qui pulsait douloureusement contre le tissu de son boxer, alors qu'il regardait le corps pâle et malade d'Harry, détruisait comme un château de cartes tout ce qu'il s'évertuait à croire.

Un cri de douleur le ramena à la réalité et à sa future " tâche " à accomplir.

" Ron! "

" Oui, Oui Harry je suis là, excuse-moi! "

Ron s'approcha du lit, la magie vibrait autour d'Harry d'une façon tellement puissante qu'on pouvait voir les vibrations déplacer l'air, étourdissant le Roux au passage. Ron se plaça au-dessus d'Harry, essayant d'oublier ce sentiment de dégoût de soi qu'il ressentait, comme si ce qu'il faisait était malsain. Il se concentra sur le brun en dessous de lui, sur ce visage dont les traits s'étaient légèrement détendus alors que leurs deux corps entraient en contact le forçant à pousser un soupir de plaisir et sur ces yeux qui lui suppliait de l'aider.

Et c'était ce qu'il faisait, il l'aidait. Oui, c'était uniquement pour l'aider. Il fallait qu'Harry aille bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis, puis se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser aussi passionné que désespéré. Un baiser auquel Harry répondit lascivement, par manque de force, mais avec une passion toute aussi dévorante que celle qui déployait actuellement ses ailes dans le bas-ventre de Ron.

Le roux délaissa ses lèvres, pour la peau tendre et fine de son cou, puis descendit en un fil de baisers brûlants jusqu'au sternum où Harry arrêta son geste en posant une main sur sa joue.

" On a pas le temps Ron."

En effet, sitôt sa phrase finie, sa tête partit en arrière, son dos se cambra et il poussa un cri étouffé sous la souffrance. Son corps était brûlant, irradiant littéralement par sa magie. Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux de Ron, il ne l'avait jamais vu si près de la rupture. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Harry et replongea sur ses lèvres, cette fois avec urgence et avidité, mais aussi ce qui ressemblait étrangement au désespoir.

Ce simple baiser et leurs mains l'une dans l'autre avaient l'air d'avoir sauvé Harry du précipice, mais Ron s'en voulait. Il aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'Harry n'était pas en état d'endurer ses simples caresses.

" Pardon, pardon chaton, excuse-moi."

" C'est rien Ron, juste ... j'ai ... j'ai besoin de plus."

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Harry enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Ron, leur arrachant un grognement de plaisir à tous les deux. Ron se demandait comment c'était possible de ressentir autant de plaisir dans une situation critique d'urgence comme celle-ci.

La magie d'Harry se calmait, devenant plus douce, plus chaude, plus tendre, à l'instar des deux corps plus proche l'un de l'autre à chaque instant.

Harry planta son regard dans les océans lagons de Ron, puis, dans un regard de défi, il assena un coup de rein qui fit hurler Ron de plaisir et de surprise. C'est à ce moment-là que le roux rendait les armes à chaque fois. Au moment où le brun avait récupéré assez de force pour être lui-même à nouveau, au moment où il y avait cette lueur de désir et de malice dans son regard. Alors il n'y avait plus de combat intérieur ou de besoin d'aider son ami, non. Il n'y avait plus qu'Harry, son Harry.

Flash-Back :

La bataille finale, c'était donc ça ? L'odeur immonde de mort et de peur se répandait dans l'air. Le goût de sang emplissait la bouche de celui-qui-a-vaincu comme une nausée étrange qui descendait jusque dans sa gorge.

Il avait du mal à croire que tout était fini, qu'avait-il fait au finale ? Jedusor était mort, mort par son ignorance, pas par la main de l'Elu, pas réellement.

Harry se releva doucement, un maléfice avait touché sa hanche et son bras droit, laissant des entailles profondes sur son passage. Mais Harry ne sentait pas la douleur, non, du moins pas encore.

Il fixait l'endroit d'où venait de disparaitre le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, s'attendant à le voir réapparaitre à tout instant, son sourire sadique et satisfait aux lèvres.

Ce n'est que quand les cris de pure joie et de soulagement retentirent derrière lui qu'il se retourna enfin. Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux visages remplis de larmes de joies qui le toisaient, non. Son regard se posa plutôt au sol, où des corps gisaient. Il reconnût quelques élèves de Gryffondor, certains plus jeunes que lui, puis des élèves d'autres maisons. Pour la plupart il ne connaissait même pas leurs noms.

Il entendit son nom, son meilleur ami l'appelait. Il leva la tête en direction du bruit. Il eût juste le temps de voir le sourire heureux et les yeux mouillés de Ron avant qu'une tornade brune ne lui saute au cou.

Hermione l'embrassait à pleine bouche, il était temps pensa Harry. La sorcière lâcha enfin sa prise pour se tourner vers Harry, un immense sourire aux lèvres et des traces de larmes sur les joues.

Il leurs sourit, mais ce simple geste lui paraissait faux, erroné. Ce mouvement, sensé démontrer sa joie, n'atteignait ni son cœur ni ces yeux, et il se demandait si il serait un jour capable de sourire sincèrement à nouveau.

Il s'avança vers ses amis, les prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient vivants. Ils avaient survécu. Alors pourquoi cette pensée, aussi rassurante soit-elle, n'arrivait pas à réchauffer son cœur glacé ?

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs en ruine pour rejoindre la grande salle, Hermione tenant fermement les mains des deux hommes de sa vie dans les siennes, ayant besoin de les sentir près d'elle.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à leur approche et ils s'arrêtèrent nets devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux, leurs trois cœurs se glaçant d'un même effroi.

C'était sans hésiter la chose la plus horrible qu'ils aient eu à vivre, plus horrible que le combat, plus horrible que la vue des corps tombés pour la liberté et la justice.

Les cris de douleur des blessés, les hurlements de détresse des personnes découvrant les corps sans vie de membres de leur famille, de leurs amis, les larmes de désespoir, autant de choses qui donnaient l'impression d'être plongé dans un cauchemar macabre.

Qui avaient-ils perdu ? Qui allaient-ils devoir pleurer ? Ils avancèrent d'un pas incertain, sans relâcher le contact physique de leurs mains liées, rendant ce même sourire, à la fois triste et soulagé, que leur adressaient des visages connus en les voyant remonter l'allée de lits de camps, en vie.

Ils avaient tous trois l'impression de remonter le couloir de la mort. Le cœur de plus en plus serré à mesure qu'ils découvraient les corps sans vie, de visages plus ou moins familiers.

Puis Harry arrêta sa marche, faisant stopper également Ron et Hermione. Tonks et Lupin, allongés côte à côte dans des lits de fortune, leurs visages si paisibles qu'on aurait pu les croire endormis.

Harry restait figé, fixant les deux corps sans les voir, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, qu'allait devenir Teddy ? Ce petit garçon de deux mois à peine dont il était le parrain.

Il fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par le couinement sinistre de Ron. Il suivit le regard de son ami pour apercevoir un amas de têtes rousses rassemblées autour d'un lit, les empêchant de voir qui s'y trouvait.

Fred et Georges se retournèrent en même temps, leurs visages déformés par la tristesse et souillés par les larmes. Ils se hâtèrent dans notre direction en apercevant Ron, courant comme un seul homme pour venir étreindre leur petit frère.

" Oh Ron ... "

" On a rien pu faire ... "

" Un mangemort nous visait mais ..."

" s'est interposé ... le sortilège ... elle ..."

Les jumeaux était incapable d'en dire plus, les tremblements causés par la détresse et les sanglots les en empêchaient.

Ron ne les écoutait déjà plus de tout façon, il se rua difficilement vers sa famille, suivit de près par ses amis et ses frères.

Il tomba à genoux devant le lit, convulsant violemment sous la violence de ses sanglots. Ginny. Ginny était allongé dans le lit, entouré par sa famille, sa mère lui caressant le front comme elle le faisait avec tous ses enfants lorsqu'ils faisaient un cauchemar.

Mais Ginny ne dormait pas, elle ne se réveillerait plus et Molly n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de la rassurer après un cauchemar. Son dernier cauchemar avait été ce mangemort, lançant un "Avada Kedavra " sur ses frères, un cauchemar éveillé. Un cauchemar qu'elle n'avait pu regarder sans intervenir.

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron, des larmes incontrôlables se déversant en flots continus sur ces joues, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le roux à cet instant.

Harry était dévasté. La dernière enfant Weasley, la seule fille de la fratrie, celle qu'il avait durant toutes ces années considérées comme sa sœur était morte, tuée de la main d'un de ces foutu mangemorts.

Assis sur le lit à côté de celui de Ginny, se tenait Severus Snape, son regard triste posé sur la famille Weasley. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il posa son regard noir sur Hermione, rien qu'une seconde, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur tellement nouvelle dans ses billes noires, qu'Harry ne sût l'identifier.

Il caressait inconsciemment du bout des doigts l'endroit où avait autre fois été présente la marque des ténèbres.

Harry était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu sur plusieurs des mangemorts allongés sur le sol de la cour, une immonde cicatrice boursouflée à ce même endroit sur leurs bras, pourtant celle de Snape avait seulement disparu, ne laissant aucune trace. Probablement dû à son statut d'espion se dit Harry sans trop y penser.

Le plus surprenant fût quand il vit Drago. Des larmes dévalaient son visage pourtant toujours impassible alors qu'il contemplait Ginny, à côté de son parrain, sa marque ayant, elle aussi, également disparu.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet cependant, son regard venait de se poser sur le corps qu'il pouvait apercevoir par-dessus l'épaule de Snape.

Là, étendu sur trois lits rassemblés pour n'en faire qu'un, reposait l'imposant corps d'Hagrid.

Ce fût à ce moment-là que le brun craqua, s'en était trop. Hagrid avait été celui qui l'avait sorti du cauchemar du mauvais traitement des Dursley, il avait été le premier à lui avoir souhaité pour la première fois son anniversaire, il lui avait appris à connaitre le monde magique à ses côtés. Le demi géant n'était pas son ami, ni la représentation d'un membre de sa famille, non, c'était tout ça et plus encore. Et le voir étendu là, dénué de toute sa joie de vivre, de cette aura naturellement chaleureuse chez lui, c'était beaucoup trop dur à supporter.

Soudain toute cette guerre, toute cette lutte n'avait plus aucune signification pour le survivant. Pourquoi ? Quelle misérable idéologie méritait la perte d'une âme aussi pure et rayonnante que celle du demi géant ? Quelle foutue utopie méritait que coule les larmes d'une mère pleurant la perte de son enfant ?

Hagrid n'était pas seulement l'ami, le père ou le frère d'Harry, non, il était une partie de lui, de son histoire, sa lumière, sa magie. Cette même magie qui venait de se libérer de son corps comme une explosion alors qu'il tombait au sol en fixant le léger sourire gravé sur le visage sans vie d'Hagrid.

Le Gryffondor ne saurait jamais d'où venait ce sourire, il ne saura jamais que la dernière pensée d'Hagrid avait été pour lui, se disant que Harry, lui au moins, s'en sortirait vivant. Alors qu'il regardait la marque sur le bras d'un mangemort se transformer en une cicatrice informe, sûr que le mage noir avait enfin été vaincu par nul autre que son petit Harry, avant que ce même mangemort ne lance un dernier sortilège fatal.

La puissance d'Harry faisait vibrer le sol et les murs, obligeant le ciel de la grande salle à se couvrir de nuages sombres en grondant et tonnant de détresse sous la violence de l'attaque.

Harry ne ressentait plus rien des éléments alentours, juste la fulgurante souffrance d'une telle puissance qu'il crut en mourir sur le coup. Il ne pleurait pas, n'en était plus capable, il voulait juste que la douleur s'arrête. Il ne se sentit pas décoller du sol, il ne sentit pas les bras l'entourant pour le faire sortir de cette ambiance macabre. On le porta jusqu'à des marches où il se retrouva assis.

Il reprit légèrement conscience du monde l'entourant, la douleur ne diminuait pas cependant. Il posa les yeux sur celui qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, Snape, Draco derrière lui, le regard légèrement paniqué.

"Ça va aller Harry, je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais tu survivras à tout ça !"

Harry n'était pas capable de parler, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire de toute façon. Snape continuait à déverser des paroles sensées être rassurantes, alors que Drago s'était assis près de lui, posant une main tremblante sur son avant-bras. Mais lui n'entendait qu'une chose, le son de son cœur qui battait alors que tant d'autres, à quelques mètres de lui, avait rendu leur dernier battement en se battant à ses côtés. Un pur sentiment d'injustice glissait dans ses veines, glaçant paresseusement chaque cellule de son corps, jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. Il ne voulait pas " Survivre " à ça, il voulait partir, rejoindre Tonks et Lupin, Hagrid et Ginny, Kingsley, Seamus, Bibine et tous les autres qu'il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Il voulait leur dire à quel point il était désolé, que toute était de sa faute. Non, il ne voulait pas aller mieux, il voulait souffrir, il voulait mourir.

Et voilà que sa magie faisait à nouveau des siennes, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et obligeant Drago à retirer sa main de sa peau devenue étrangement électrique.

" Laissez, je ... je m'occupe de lui."

Il sentit alors les deux ex-mangemorts s'éloigner de lui. Puis des bras protecteurs vinrent l'entourer, l'attirant dans une étreinte rassurante. Il sentit une goutte d'eau brûlante tomber sur son épaule avant qu'un baiser ne vienne se déposer dans ses cheveux, Ron ...

Quatre jours après la défaite du Lord, une veillée funéraire était organisée au château, pour rendre hommage et commencer à faire le deuil des personnes disparues lors de la bataille.

Deux personnes manquaient également à l'appel ce jour-là, Ron et Harry. Personne ne les avait vus depuis que Drago et Severus avaient laissé Harry aux mains de Ron. Personne cependant ne les avait cherchés, comprenant fort bien qu'ils avaient besoin de cela pour traverser ces épreuves et s'en sortir. C'était naturel de chercher à s'isoler avec la personne qui nous comprend le mieux dans ces conditions.

Ainsi, les parents Weasley s'étaient rapprochés, presque retrouvés, délaissant un peu leur travail de parents qu'ils avaient toujours considéré comme primordial, pour se supporter mutuellement dans ces moments atrocement douloureux.

Fred et Georges, en bon jumeaux, avaient passé presque tout leur temps enfermés dans leur chambre, sans une parole, ne détachant jamais leurs yeux de ceux de l'autre, nourrissant ce lien qui les avait toujours unis, pour survivre à la perte de leur jeune sœur.

Et Ron et Harry, eh bien, eux, avaient regagné la salle sur demande quand Ron eut enfin réussi à calmer les tremblements de son ami de toujours, et n'en étaient toujours pas ressortis. Seul Ron avait passé la porte de la salle sur demande afin d'appeler un elfe de maison et de récupérer des provisions ... et des boissons.

Dès leur entrée dans la pièce, le camp de fortune qui s'était installé au fil des mois pour permettre aux élèves courageux de trouver un refuge digne de ce nom, avait disparu. À la place, une pièce gigantesque, un mélange de la tristesse et de la magie des deux rouge et or, autant dire que la pièce était instable, le décor changeant au fil des émotions et des pensées des deux habitants.

À ce moment précis, on pouvait observer une parfaite réplique de la cuisine du Terrier au milieu de la forêt interdite, d'immenses draps tendus entre deux arbres, à quelques mètres au-dessus de la table de la cuisine. Le brun et le roux étaient là, allongés sur le hamac géant improvisé, se balançant d'un même rythme, faisant s'entrechoquer des bouteilles vides laissées à l'abandon sur le tissu tendu.

Cela faisait bien quatre heures qu'ils n'avaient pas dit un mot, se contentant de se raccrocher à la présence de l'autre, et à l'alcool, pour ne pas sombrer, sans être trop lucide pour autant. Ron s'apprêtait à s'endormir, il savait que ce ne serait pas pour plus d'une heure, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil depuis la grande bataille, mais se déconnecter un peu de cette réalité sordide et de ses pensées sombres, ne serait pas de trop pour le roux.

Il n'eût cependant pas le temps d'atteindre les limites de sa conscience comme les sanglots d'Harry résonnèrent soudain à ses oreilles. Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris par cette rechute plus que soudaine du brun, il pensait qu'il en avait fini avec la phase sanglots déchirants.

Il tomba soudain sur un canapé miteux dans une sorte de cabane en bois toute aussi délabrée, Harry sous lui, ne réagissant même pas à son poids pesant sur son corps. Le sol était recouvert de sable, et au vu des bruits de vagues se fracassant sur des rochers tout autour de lui, ils étaient en pleine mer. La salle sur demande réagissant aux trop fortes émotions de ses habitants, il n'était pas étonnant de changer subitement de décor lorsqu'Harry se retrouvait dans un tel état de détresse, mais c'était surtout l'instabilité de sa magie, qui allait de paire avec ces pensées morbides, qui faisait réagir la pièce. C'était tellement réaliste que Ron se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas finalement, mais le corps tremblant et gémissant sur lequel il était étalé lui prouvait le contraire. Il voulut se relever pour laisser son ami respirer mais avant qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement, il se retrouva encore plus étroitement serré contre le corps chancelant du brun, dans une minuscule pièce.

Ron savait exactement où ils étaient, Harry les avait déjà amenés dans ce placard lors des précédentes crises de ce genre au cours de ces derniers jours. Si il était de moins en moins surpris par ce phénomène, le roux n'arrivait pas à y faire face en revanche, et encore moins à aider son ami à s'en sortir.

Mais encore une fois, il le prit dans ses bras, tant bien que mal étant donné l'espace qu'ils avaient actuellement. Et à nouveau il se mit à lui parler, à lui murmurer des mots tendres et rassurants à l'oreille, comme il pensait devoir le faire, c'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« Ça va aller Harry, tu vas y arriver, tu vas surmonter tout ça, parce que c'est toi ! Ça va aller, je suis là, je serais toujours là, aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je serais à tes côtés, et on survivra, ensemble, parce que c'est nous. »

Ron n'était même pas sûr que son ami puisse l'entendre dans l'état de pure détresse dans lequel il était. Après plusieurs jours à répéter les mêmes gestes, à déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour faire revenir son ami, il n'était même plus sûr que ce soit vraiment pour Harry qu'il disait tous ces mots. Parce que lui en avait autant besoin, il avait besoin de croire à ça, à eux. Il avait simplement besoin de croire en quelque chose pour ne pas se laisser consumer par la douleur.

Un nouveau sanglot et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cabane d'Hagrid, assis sur un pouf géant, fait en ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un amas de carcasses en tous genres, peaux, plumes et écailles. Ron voulut s'éloigner un peu, le manque de place dans ce placard miteux lui avait fait manquer d'oxygène, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait fait un mouvement, les bras d'Harry se refermèrent violemment autour de sa poitrine. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, son ami revenait, peu importe dans quel sombre monde il plongeait lors de ses crises, il remontait peu à peu à la surface maintenant. Il enserra la taille de son ami pour lui confirmer sa présence, comme il savait qu'Harry en avait besoin.

_ « C'est bien Harry, accroche-toi à moi, je suis là, je te laisse pas. »

Les tremblements du brun semblèrent se calmer, mais ses bras restèrent encore fermement agrippés autour du torse de Ron, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos nu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les muscles plus que tendus du survivant se détendirent, ses sanglots cessèrent bien que son corps était toujours pris de légers tremblements.

À cette constatation, les mains de Ron, comme animées d'une volonté propre, se déplacèrent. La gauche remonta jusqu'à la nuque, la cajolant tendrement, alors que la droite descendit au creux de ses reins pour ramener le corps fragile plus près de lui.

C'était comme ça depuis le début des crises de l'Élu, ces gestes, c'était la façon presque inconsciente qu'avait Ron afin tenter de calmer son ami.

Ron rouvrit les yeux, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés. Ils étaient toujours dans la parfaite réplique de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dans cet endroit. C'était comme si on s'amusait cruellement à remuer le couteau planté dans son cœur lors de cette foutue guerre, et il se doutait qu'Harry ressentait la même chose.

C'est donc dans un dernier effort que Ron ferma les yeux, resserrant ses bras autour de son meilleur ami. Il se concentra sur eux, sur leur amitié, sur tous ces beaux souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble. C'est sans réelle surprise qu'il rouvrit les yeux sur la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils avaient passé presque tout leur temps dans cet endroit, depuis leur première année, leur amitié s'était forgée, avait grandi, mûri, et s'était immortalisée dans cette salle.

Ron les conduisit sur le canapé devant l'âtre éclairé de la cheminé et attira Harry sur ses genoux. Il reprit ses caresses sur la nuque de son ami avec une douceur infinie. Pour réponse, Harry posa sa tête sur la large poitrine du roux, son nez planté au creux de son cou. Ron aurait pu en vouloir à Harry pour toute cette situation. C'est vrai qu'il avait assez à gérer avec sa propre peine et ses propres démons, mais il était conscient qu'il se serait déjà noyé dans sa peine sans le brun. Si il s'était retrouvé seul après ces épreuves, si il n'avait pas eu son ami près de lui, si il n'avait pas eu le corps et l'esprit occupé par les crises du brun, il aurait déjà sombré, alors il lui devait bien ça.

Harry ne bougeait pas, s'imprégnant de chaque caresse de Ron comme si elles pouvaient soigner son cœur mort. C'était comme si Ron était une dose pure de tendresse et d'amour, s'infiltrant directement dans les veines de l'Élu et chassant par la même occasion un maximum de douleur autant physique que moral. Son ami était peu à peu devenu comme une drogue pour lui, et ce même avant la guerre, il avait constamment besoin de lui.

Harry en voulait plus, bien plus, il voulait être soulagé, il voulait se noyer dans cet amour et cette tendresse, ne plus souffrir. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron, passant lentement ses mains sur les épaules et le dos de son ami. Il le voulait plus près, plus collé encore à son corps, il ne voulait plus que Ron, dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Il ne voulait plus de douleur, seulement la douceur et l'amour de son roux. La sensation d'un liquide chaud sur ses doigts l'obligea à stopper ses mouvements, Ron étouffa un sifflement de douleur au même moment. Des griffures, des traces d'ongles enfoncés profondément dans les chairs du roux, du sang gouttant sur les mains du brun.

Le corps d'Harry fut pris de violentes convulsions alors que son regard passait de ses mains ensanglantées aux blessures qu'il – il le savait – avait causé lui-même à Ron.

- « Je … je … s-suis désolé. »

Ron n'avait pas encore remarqué la tourmente du survivant. Il avait fermé les yeux au moment où Harry avait commencé à balader ses mains sur son corps, savourant ce toucher, heureux simplement de sentir Harry près de lui, et qu'il soit sorti de cette crise. Il leva le regard vers Harry au son étranglé de sa voix. Il remarqua les traces de sang sur les mains blanches de son ami ainsi que son regard horrifié planté sur le bas de son épaule. Il est vrai qu'il avait senti la pression trop forte de ses mains, et la peau se déchirer alors qu'Harry était encore perdu dans ses sanglots. Et lorsque ses mêmes mains étaient repassées sur les plaies ouvertes, Ron n'avait pu retenir un sifflement de surprise. Mais il n'avait pas mal, pas avec les douces caresses d'Harry, pas avec le corps de son ami si près du sien, pas alors qu'il lui faisait autant de bien, au corps comme au cœur. Ron posa une main sur la joue d'Harry avant de remonter jusque dans ses cheveux, avec un petit sourire tendre.

- " C'est rien Harry. "

L'interpellé releva la tête, croisant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur isolement les yeux bleus de Ron. Des larmes pourtant très rares malgré l'horreur de la situation se mirent à perler sur les joues du survivant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire du mal à Ron. Ron qui faisait tout pour lui, lui qui était là, auprès du brun alors que celui-ci n'était même pas capable de faire cesser les larmes du roux quand celles-ci s'échappaient. Il était égoïste, c'était tout ce qu'il était.

Ron venait de perdre sa petite et unique sœur, et malgré ça, il passait son temps à sortir Harry de ses cauchemars ou de ses crises de puissante détresse. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait vraiment de ne pas être le plus fort des deux, d'être faible au point de se nourrir de la force de caractère et du courage du roux pour ne pas sombrer, pour survivre simplement.

Il voulut se mettre debout, s'éloigner du roux, ne plus en être dépendant, lui rendre ce qu'il lui prenait plus ou moins consciemment depuis des jours, et de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, son espace vital.

Mais Ron ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, il le ramena sur ces genoux, posa une main sur sa joue pour lui faire reposer sa tête au creux de son cou.

- " C'est rien je te dis, je sens rien ! Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Je ne supporte pas te voir pleurer, sèche tes larmes chaton. "

Il releva instantanément la tête, jamais Ron n'avait employé un tel surnom. L'Élu ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas d'avoir un jour été aussi affectueux envers son ami, ni Ron envers lui. Depuis qu'il était venu le rejoindre aux pieds des escaliers et qu'il l'avait conduit dans la salle sur demande, Ron était très tendre et tactile avec Harry, et il le lui rendait bien.

Mais avant cela, tout au long de ces années d'amitié, les deux rouge et or s'étaient protégés, admirés et adorés mutuellement sans jamais rien se dire, sans jamais en montrer trop de leurs sentiments complexes.

Pourtant là, tout semblait naturel, c'était un peu comme si avant ils s'étaient retenus de montrer leur affection l'un à l'autre, mais qu'aujourd'hui la suite logique des choses prenait place. Et c'était plus ou moins le cas, il était logique, après la mort d'êtres chers, de se consoler dans les bras de la personne en qui on a le plus confiance, de la personne que l'on aime le plus.

Et Ron était la personne qu'Harry aimait plus que quiconque, et la réciprocité était aussi exacte, même si ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais. Si on ne montre pas son affection aux personnes que l'on aime dans ce genre de circonstances, alors quand ?

C'est sur cette pensée, alors que les deux amis ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux, réalisant soudainement que l'autre était là, vraiment là, qu'ils était vivant, tous les deux, et que ceci était la chose la plus importante, que Ron, pris par une pulsion soudaine, s'approcha dangereusement du visage d'Harry. Ce dernier ne recula en rien malgré son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, encourageant Ron à continuer la progression de son geste fou. Il le savait, il était conscient qu'en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son ami de toujours, il franchirait un cap et ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Mais il en avait tellement envie, une envie incontrôlée et incomprise. Mais peu importe, il avait besoin d'Harry, de son cœur, de son corps, de tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux, à se sentir vivre, et ce " tout " c'était Harry, simplement et purement lui.

Alors son visage se rapprocha un peu plus de son vis-à-vis, sans honte, sans culpabilité, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien gâcher, rien ne gâcherait une aussi belle chose que celle qui existait entre les deux Gryffys. C'est pour cela que Ron n'hésita pas une seconde lorsque sa bouche se retrouva à quelques centimètres de sa voisine, sentant leurs souffles chauds légèrement imprégnés d'alcool se mélanger. Il captura les lèvres d'Harry d'une façon aussi tendre que passionnée, pleine de désespoir.

S'il avait eu encore quelques hésitations, une infime partie de son cerveau se demandant si son geste n'était pas une énorme erreur, les millions de papillons qui s'envolèrent de son bas-ventre au moment où ses lèvres gouttèrent l'infinie douceur de leurs congénères fit taire le reste de questionnement qui subsistait au fond de son esprit, ne laissant plus aucun doute quant au bien-fondé de tout ceci... Une chose qui pouvait lui faire autant de bien alors qu'il était encore, il y a quelques secondes à peine, au bord du gouffre, et faire tomber ses remparts de Gryffondor pour taire l'insupportable douleur qui s'était emparé de lui, ne pouvait décemment pas être mauvaise ou inappropriée.

Harry resta interdit face au geste de Ron, c'était si inattendu et si ... bon que le survivant en avait des vertiges. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le torse nu de Ron, ignorant l'effet que ce simple geste avait sur lui, il fallait qu'il reprenne son souffle et ses esprits.

Il s'était presque évanoui sous la trop forte sensation, c'était si intense, si les mains de Ron sur sa peau était comme une drogue, ses lèvres, d'une douceur on ne peut plus inattendue, étaient comme l'oxygène nourrissant ses poumons, coulant dans ses veines, faisant battre son cœur.

Harry était comme un condamné à mort découvrant une échappatoire, la question était, voulait-il de cette échappatoire ? De cette source d'oxygène qu'était son ami de toujours ? Le manque qu'il ressentait déjà en étant éloigné d'à peine quelques centimètres de la bouche charnue et fruitée de Ron était la réponse, oui, il le voulait, vraiment.

Ron avait mal interprété le geste d'Harry, il avait pris son mouvement de recul comme un rejet, et son regard confus comme du dégoût.

Toutes ses convictions s'envolèrent, ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer comme des larmes s'accumulaient sous ses paupières, il était sûr d'avoir, par ce geste irréfléchi, perdu son meilleur ami, et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore s'accrocher par la même occasion. Il baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter ce qu'il prenait pour du dégoût dans le regard vert émeraude d'Harry.

- " Harry je ... "

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par des lèvres avides pressées contre les siennes. Harry prit le visage du roux en coupe pour appuyer un peu plus son baiser, et passa une jambe au-dessus de celle de Ron, se retrouvant à cheval au-dessus de lui.

- " Tais-toi ! "

Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre une seconde, avant qu'un léger sourire ne se dessine sur les lèvres d'Harry, et qu'il ne replonge à nouveau dévorer ses lèvres tant désirées.

C'était des sensations totalement nouvelles et exaltantes, ces lèvres s'effleurant ou bien se dévorant, ces langues se cherchant timidement puis se battant ardemment, ces mains cajolant ou griffant toutes parcelles de peau à leurs atteintes.

Oh bien sûr, ils avaient chacun leurs expériences en matière de relation sentimentale ou physique, et c'est bien pour cela que chacun pouvait dire que chaque toucher de l'autre était cent fois, mille fois plus intense que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque-là. S'en était étourdissant, c'était presque trop pour leurs cœurs meurtris, et pas assez en même temps.

Sous la force des envies et des sensations des deux habitants de la salle sur demande, la banquette sur laquelle ils étaient se transforma en un immense lit, les faisant tomber à la renverse, Harry toujours sur Ron, leurs lèvres ne se quittant pas une seule seconde dans la chute.

La chambre était totalement vide, si ce n'est ce grand lit à baldaquin, sculpté dans un beau bois clair finement travaillé, de légers rideaux blancs se déversant en cascade de chaque côté. Une chaude lumière, semblant parvenir de rayons de soleil perçant à travers une fenêtre inexistante, rendait la peau d'Harry encore plus blanche alors que celle de Ron prenait une délicieuse teinte caramel sur ses épaules et son torse nu. Aucun d'eux ne s'attarda sur la pièce cependant, trop occupé à savourer l'enivrant goût des lèvres de l'autre.

Harry détacha ses lèvres de celles de Ron, lui arrachant un grognement de déplaisir. Il se redressa un peu, se retrouvant assis sur les hanches du roux, l'observant de toute sa hauteur.

Il passa ses doigts sur le torse de Ron en une légère caresse, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Puis en y réfléchissant une seconde, il retira son t-shirt un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, dévoilant ses muscles finement dessinés, ainsi que le bandage qui lui enserrait la taille.

Harry ayant refusé d'aller voir Miss Pomfresh, Ron avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour soigner son ami, étant donné son peu de connaissance en médicomagie. Mais même si Harry ne sentait presque plus rien, il était évident qu'il garderait une cicatrice de ses blessures.

Ron effleura le pansement du bout des doigts avant de se redresser pour capturer la bouche tentatrice du brun. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire, il recula autant qu'il le pouvait étant donné leur position, avec un regard de défi et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ron eut un petit rire amusé et tenta à nouveau d'atteindre l'objet de son désir, en vain.

- " Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien ! "

D'un coup de hanche bien placé, Ron inversa leur position, se retrouvant au-dessus d'Harry. Le brun se mit à rire, penchant la tête en arrière et dévoilant inconsciemment ainsi son cou à Ron, qui ne sut résister et déposa, d'abord, ses lèvres tendrement sur la peau fine, puis sa langue. Pris d'une envie soudaine, il se mit à explorer la zone offerte, gouttant la peau sucrée. Les dents vinrent bientôt se joindre à la danse pour mordiller plus ou moins gentiment chaque parcelle de peau à portée.

Harry ne put retenir un gémissement, Ron était si doux et si masculin, presque brutal parfois qu'il en perdrait presque la tête. Harry n'aurait jamais cru ressentir de telles choses sous les caresses de mains d'hommes, mais il savait aussi que personne, hommes ou femmes, ne pourrait lui faire ressentir d'aussi puissantes sensations. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était les mains d'un homme, mais parce que c'était celles de Ron, son Ron.

Ce même Ron qui s'amusait actuellement à lui torturer un mamelon de ses dents, l'obligeant à grogner son plaisir. Le brun sentit son sourire naître sur sa peau, c'est que ça lui plaisait de le faire gémir en plus le bougre !

Harry, un sourire à présent mesquin sur les lèvres, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du roux, et poussa de ses paumes sur le bas du dos de Ron, obligeant son bassin à rencontrer le sien. Ron se cambra brusquement et eut un cri très peu virile de surprise et de plaisir mélangé.

Le brun eut un petit rire moqueur, très content de son effet. Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire cependant. Ron, s'étant remis de la vague soudaine de plaisir qui était remonté de son bas-ventre quand Harry avait fait rencontrer leurs deux érections, entama un mouvement de hanches lents, ondulant son bassin avec une lenteur frôlant la torture et ne quittant pas une seule seconde les yeux émeraudes embués de désir avec ce même regard de défi aux fond des yeux qu'avait eu Harry quelques instant plus tôt.

Harry poussa un long soupir de frustration ou de plaisir, il ne savait plus, c'était trop et pas assez, il allait devenir fou si ça continuait.

Il plaqua violemment sa main sur la nuque du roux et l'attira à lui, dévorant ses lèvres avec avidité et empressement.

Ron détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry pour descendre déposer un filet de baisers volages jusqu'à l'oreille de celui-ci dont il mordit tendrement le lobe. Avec un sourire satisfait, il murmura aussi bas que possible tout en assénant un nouveau coup de rein, beaucoup plus brute cette fois-ci.

- " J'ai gagné ... "

Harry miaula presque de plaisir, ses caresses et cette voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, le rendait fou, littéralement. Il était enivré par Ron, par son odeur, par sa peau sucrée, par ses mains se baladant partout sur son corps, par sa bouche prenant sauvagement la sienne. Il voulait plus, tellement plus. Il en oubliait presque l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser. Il ne voyait plus que son roux.

Il descendit lentement ses mains sur le dos de Ron jusqu'à atteindre le tissu de son pantalon de pyjama. Il passa ses mains sous le tissu, souriant légèrement en s'apercevant qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, et empoigna à pleines mains les deux globes charnus de ses fesses.

Le pressant contre lui à l'aide de ses mains, il fit se rencontrer une nouvelle fois leurs érections. Les deux Gryffys poussèrent un même gémissement de pur plaisir. Harry était haletant, toute cette chaleur, il avait l'impression que le corps de Ron irradiait littéralement sous ses doigts. À cet instant plus encore il était comme un soleil, une source constamment débordante de chaleur, du moins quand il était assez près de lui en tout cas.

L'Élu resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis et remonta ses mains jusqu'à venir les emmêler dans la longue chevelure rousse. Il s'approcha de son oreille et déposa un léger baiser avant de susurrer le plus calmement possible malgré les puissants tremblements de désir qui le secouaient.

- " Prends-moi Ron ..."

Ledit Ron se recula tant bien que mal étant donné la prison que constituait les jambes du brun à cet instant, pour plonger dans les yeux assombris de désir d'Harry. Il était autant pétrifié qu'excité par la soudaine requête.

- " Harry n... "

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase. Il avait tellement peur que Ron n'en ait pas envie.

- " Chut ... j'ai envie de toi Ronny ... s'il te plait. "

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que leurs deux pantalons de pyjama se retrouvent par terre, la magie instinctive avait du bon parfois. Le brun eut un soupir de soulagement, il ne le repoussait pas, bien au contraire. Ron eut un sourire tendre, qu'Harry lui rendit avant que le roux ne vienne capturer sauvagement ses lèvres.

Leur baiser prit fin après quelques minutes d'intense passion, gémissant et grognant dans la bouche de l'autre. Leurs deux corps, ondulant en rythme, leur procuraient un plaisir jusque-là inconnu. À tel point qu'ils auraient pu atteindre la jouissance dans l'instant. Mais Harry ne voulait pas, pas comme ça, il voulait le sentir plus, autour de lui, en lui.

Il posa une main sur la joue du roux pour lui faire stopper ses mouvements, alors que l'autre se glissait entre leurs deux corps pour venir attraper le sexe dressé de Ron entre ses doigts fins. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir de plaisir alors qu'il laissait le brun conduire doucement son sexe contre ses fesses.

-" Maintenant Ron ... "

- " N-non, pas comme ça Harry, je ... je vais te faire mal. "

Harry eut un rire mi- moqueur, mi- amer. Ils avaient survécu à une guerre, et Ron pensait encore à lui éviter toute douleur. Bien sûr qu'il allait avoir mal, il le savait, mais au fond, n'était-ce pas ce dont il avait besoin ? Un peu de douleur physique pour oublier et arrêter cette torture mentale ? Et puis le désir était bien trop fort pour attendre plus longtemps.

Sans quitter les océans bleus à quelques centimètres de lui, Harry ajusta la tête du sexe de Ron à son entrée humide, avant de poser ses mains à plat sur les fesses du roux tout en exerçant une pression assez forte pour lui faire forcer l'entrée encore vierge. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux alors que Ron s'enfonçait lentement en lui. Il observait le plaisir croissant sur le visage de Ron, se concentrant sur son souffle saccadé pour en oublier la douleur intense qui naissait dans ces reins.

Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, Ron poussa un grognement presque animal alors qu'Harry soupirait longuement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir retenu son souffle jusque-là. Ron passa une main dans la chevelure brune et déposa un baiser volage sur les lèvres entrouvertes, il n'osait pas esquisser un seul mouvement.

- " Ça va chaton ? "

-" Oui, juste ... attend quelques secondes. "

Il déposa de légers baisers partout sur le visage du brun, attendant un signal de sa part pour entamer un mouvement. Le plaisir était vraiment intense, plus que tout ce qu'il avait connu, sentir les chairs étroites pulser contre son aine, était vraiment enivrant, et le brun, sa voix, ses mains se baladant tendrement sur son dos, tout ça lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il reprit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec empressement, les mordant avidement, sa langue venant taquiner celle d'Harry. Bientôt le brun se mit à gémir, la douleur avait complètement disparu et il sentait avec de plus en plus de plaisir le sexe brûlant de Ron à l'intérieur de lui, c'était comme un appel à la luxure.

Alors, doucement, presque timidement, Harry débuta un lent mouvement de bassin, invitant Ron à en faire de même. Ron entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Harry, les mains au-dessus de la tête du brun, et sorti presque entièrement du corps tremblant, pour y revenir tout aussi lentement, le regard plongé dans celui d'Harry.

Ne voyant aucun signe de douleur sur son visage, Ron recommença ses mouvement à plusieurs reprises, tellement lentement que s'en devenait affligeant. Ils en voulaient plus, mais Ron avait peur de blesser Harry. Le plaisir que lui procurait les mouvements du roux étaient tendres, lascifs bien qu'intenses, mais le brun voulait autre chose, il voulait plus de force, presque de la violence.

Alors d'un geste sec, il s'empala violemment sur toute la longueur de Ron, qui poussa un cri de surprise sous la force du plaisir. Bientôt les mouvements devinrent plus puissant, plus rapide et plus profond, et si Harry avait cru atteindre son maximum de plaisir il y a quelques instant, il crut littéralement mourir de plaisir quand Ron, dans un mouvement sec, frappa sa prostate. Les mouvements de hanches devenaient désordonnés et les souffles hérétiques alors qu'ils grimpaient ensemble au sommet de la luxure.

Et alors qu'il allait atteindre la jouissance, Ron eut soudainement peur, une peur tenace qui lui tordait les boyaux. Il avait peur que tout s'arrête, peur de perdre Harry, son amitié, ce qui était à présent sa vie. Il arrêta soudain tout mouvement, contemplant le visage rempli de plaisir sous lui. Harry rouvrit les yeux, tombant sur le regard insondable de Ron.

- " T'arrête pas Ron ... continue, s'il te plait "gémit-il.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du roux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Harry posa une main sur sa joue, chassant une larme de son pouce, alors que les siennes commençaient à perler sous ses cils. Le brun comprenait parfaitement son ami, parce que ses peurs, il les ressentait aussi.

- " Ça n'arrivera pas Ronny, tu ne me perdra pas. "

- " Promis ? "

- " Promis ... "

Sur ces paroles, Ron dévora la bouche d'Harry, son ami, peu importe les envies qu'ils ressentaient envers lui, il resterait son meilleur ami, sa vie, non, sa survie.

Ils reprirent leurs mouvements de hanches, plus fort, plus rapidement que jamais, le besoin de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre devenant de plus en plus urgent, de plus en plus vital.

Ils atteignirent la jouissance au même moment dans un grognement animal, leurs deux magies tourbillonnant autour de leurs corps encore tremblant sous la vague de pur plaisir.

Puis une chose imprévue se produisit alors qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leurs souffles, leurs magies fusionnèrent, faisant décoller leurs corps encore unis à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du lit sous la puissance des magies réunies. Les quatre éléments : l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre, se matérialisèrent autour d'eux en une danse harmonieuse, les faisant léviter dans les airs.

Ils n'avaient plus vraiment conscience de ce qui les entourait, ce phénomène magique leur prenait toute leur énergie. Et ils perdirent conscience, ou plutôt tombèrent dans un paisible sommeil au milieu de la danse des quatre éléments, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry ouvrit un œil endormi, il était toujours dans ce grand lit blanc. Le froid lui tordit aussitôt les boyaux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le pourquoi de cette sensation. Ron n'était plus près de lui, et ce manque était tellement douloureux qu'il aurait pu en mourir sur le coup.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des événements de la veille, et ne regrettait rien, pas alors que ça avait été les moments les plus beaux de toute sa foutue vie. Il se demandait seulement ce qui s'était passé après, oh il se souvenait, mais il ne comprenait absolument pas que sa magie ait eu une telle réaction au contact de celle du roux.

En parlant du roux, où était-il ? Si Harry ne regrettait rien, peut-être que c'était différent pour Ron, peut-être avait-il eu peur et était-il parti, laissant Harry seul dans la salle sur demande. Après tout, Harry avait promis de ne pas laisser Ron tomber, mais Ron, lui, n'avait rien promis.

Cette simple pensée déchirait douloureusement le cœur du brun, un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche.

-" Harry ? "

L'interpellé tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de percer faiblement le silence. Ron était là, debout à côté du lit, un air inquiet se dessinant sur son magnifique visage.

Harry se mit debout sur le lit et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il sauta au cou de Ron qui le rattrapa au vol. Il remarqua à peine qu'il était de nouveau vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama, Ron ayant dû le rhabiller alors qu'il dormait toujours. Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou du roux, respirant son odeur qui lui avait terriblement manqué depuis son réveil il y avait à peine quelques instants.

- " J'ai cru que tu étais parti ! "

- " Sois pas idiot Harry, j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. "

Il avait dit ça avec une tendresse infinie, en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de son ami. Il s'assit sur le lit, Harry toujours dans ses bras, et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Harry posa sa tête sur le large torse, dessinant des ronds avec son index sur l'épaule adorablement mouchetée de tâches de rousseurs. Il était étrange de faire preuve d'autant de tendresse l'un envers l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux ne soient au plus mal, mais ça leur paraissait aussi étrangement naturel.

- " Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Je veux dire après que ... enfin que nous ... "

- " Je pense ... je pense que nos magies se sont reconnues. "

- " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Ronny ? "

Ron sourit tendrement à Harry. Il avait réfléchi à tout ça depuis son réveil, et il ne voyait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait avoir déclenché une telle chose. Ses parents lui en avaient parlé quelques années plus tôt.

- " Ça veut dire que nous sommes ... jumeaux, des jumeaux magiques. "


	6. Chapter 6

Bon aller , pour vous faire plaisir et pour conclure l'épisode de Flask Back Ron/Harry , voici le chapitre 6 !

J'ai une toute petite panne d'inspiration pour le chapitre suivant , d'autant plus que j'ai une autre fic en cours d'écriture , mais je ne devrai pas trop vous faire attendre , rassurez-vous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Harry se releva brusquement sur les genoux de Ron, il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir compris.

- " Quoi ? Ça veut dire que j'ai ... couché ... avec mon jumeau ? "

Ron eut un petit rire amusé avant d'attirer à nouveau Harry contre lui, lui déposant un baiser volage sur le front.

- " Non Harry, ça n'a rien à voir avec des jumeaux de sang, enfin pas vraiment. Le lien entre jumeaux magiques est bien plus fort qu'un lien de sang, c'est un lien de cœurs, d'âmes, d'esprits et de magie, et parfois aussi de corps. "

- " Comment nos magies peuvent-elles être jumelles ? "

- " Eh bien, papa m'a un jour expliqué que la magie de chacun est différente, c'est un équilibre entre beaucoup de choses qui forment un tout, la magie. Beaucoup de ces constituants restent inconnus mais le composant principal dans la magie de chaque être est directement issu d'un des quatre éléments primordiaux. Les puissants sorciers ne possèdent pas qu'un seul des quatre éléments mais plutôt deux, voire trois ou quatre, mais c'est extrêmement rare. Dans le cas où un sorcier en possèderait deux, une personne autre possédant les deux éléments complémentaires aux siens pourrait le compléter parfaitement. Tu es l'air et l'eau, ça je l'avais vu depuis bien longtemps, j'ignorais seulement que j'étais la terre ET le feu. C'est une des choses qui fait que nos magies sont complémentaires, au point de pouvoir agir comme une seule, mais pour ça il faudra beaucoup d'entraînements. "

Harry écoutait le discours de Ron très attentivement. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs ? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de trouver sa moitié ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était qu'avec Ron comme jumeau magique, il ne pouvait qu'être comblé. Il pourrait rester près de lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait des millions de questions à poser, mais une seule franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

- " Pourquoi maintenant ? "

- " Je pense que c'est à cause des ... événements. Tu as remarqué que nos deux magies sont instables depuis la fin de la guerre ? Eh bien, lorsqu'une magie puissante devient instable et qu'elle possède une jumelle, elle se met à l'appeler, à la rechercher. Les magies jumelles non seulement se complètent mais s'équilibrent aussi. Pour qu'elles se trouvent, il faut que les deux sorciers concernés soient en symbiose parfaite, c'est pour ça que c'est arrivé à ce moment précis. "

- " Comment peux-tu en savoir autant à ce sujet ? Je ne savais même pas qu'une telle chose existait moi ! "

- " Les ... Fred et Georges sont également jumeaux magiques. Papa et maman nous ont expliqués ce que c'était quand ils ont découverts que c'était le cas pour les jumeaux. "

- " Oh, et comment Fred et Georges ont-ils découvert qu'ils étaient également jumeaux magiques ? "

- " Eh bien, de ... de la même façon que nous en fait ... "

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Ron. Il crut d'abord à une blague mais l'expression du roux le contredit aussitôt. En y réfléchissant bien, il est vrai que Fred et George sont vraiment très proches, intimes, mais ça avait toujours paru naturel pour Harry. Après tout la relation entre jumeaux de sang est très forte. Ron se méprenant sur l'aphasie soudaine du brun, baissa la tête, reniflant tristement.

- " Tu veux dire qu'ils sont ... amants ? "

- " Ne les juge pas, je t'en prie ! Ils souffrent déjà assez de cette situation, avoir de tels sentiments pour son propre frère est quelques chose de très dure à comprendre et à supporter pour eux alors ... "

- " Je ne les juge pas Ron. Tu es depuis des années comme un frère pour moi, ma seule famille, et pourtant on... alors je ne les juge pas. Vos parents savent pour eux ? "

- " Non, bien sûr que non. Les jumeaux n'auraient jamais supporté le regard de dégoût dans leurs yeux. Il y avait seulement moi ... et Ginny qui étions au courant. "

Sentant son ami de nouveau envahi par la tristesse à l'évocation de sa défunte sœur, Harry enserra la taille de Ron et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Le roux sembla se calmer instantanément. Maintenant que leurs magies s'étaient trouvées, celle d'Harry semblait calmer la sienne et ses émotions par la même occasion. Le roux comprit à ce moment-là pourquoi il avait tellement besoin d'Harry, et aussi qu'il n'aurait pas survécu à la mort de sa sœur sans lui. Il en était maintenant absolument certain.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant Ronny ?"

- " J'en sais rien ... "

Après cette discussion, les deux amis étaient restés silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis la bataille finale, ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient faire après.

C'était assez positif pour eux. Ils étaient enfin capable d'envisager un avenir, un futur, ce qu'ils n'avaient su faire jusque-là. Au bout de quelques heures, toujours plongés dans un profond silence et leurs pensées ayant étrangement suivies le même cheminement, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle sur demande sans se retourner. Main dans la main pour se donner du courage et de la force, ils avaient atteint les rues désertes de Près-au-lard sans croiser âme qui vive, et avaient transplané ensemble vers le Terrier. Ils avaient été accueillis par les sourires aimants et rassurés d'Arthur et de Molly, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon. Mais pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. C'était bien trop tôt pour avoir une conversation avec quiconque, surtout pas des personnes qui partageaient le même deuil. Les parents Weasley avaient regardé Ron et Harry traverser le salon puis monter à l'étage, leurs yeux dérivant sur leurs mains liées sans rien dire. Ils croisèrent Hermione dans les escaliers, mais encore une fois aucun mot ne fût échangé, à peine un sourire et un hochement de tête en signe de reconnaissance. Ils avaient passé les jours suivants enfermés dans la chambre de Ron, se contentant de deviner la présence de l'autre à proximité, sans rien dire, caressant juste la joue ou les cheveux de l'autre de tant en tant, rien de plus, ça leur suffisait.

Ils arrivaient tout de même à descendre au salon quelques petites heures par jour, histoire de prendre l'air et d'éviter de trop inquiéter les parents. Mais personne n'avait encore entendu le son de leurs voix, ils s'étaient enfermés dans un mutisme persistant que nul ne semblait vouloir rompre. Ils se contentaient de descendre les escaliers pour s'asseoir tous les deux sur le même fauteuil, ou côte à côte autour de la grande table familiale, jusqu'à ce que, sans se concerter et d'un même geste, ils ne se lèvent et remontent à l'étage jusqu'au lendemain.

Ron et Harry n'avaient rien dit à personne au sujet de leur lien, mais Fred et Georges n'étaient pas dupes. Ils connaissaient ce comportement, ils avaient été et étaient encore aujourd'hui similaire aux leurs. Cette façon dont ils tournaient l'un autour de l'autre comme si chacun était un satellite gravitant en orbite de l'autre. L'un bouge, l'autre bouge, comme si un fil invisible les reliait, les empêchant de trop s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Tout cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification.

C'est ainsi que plus d'une semaine après le retour des deux amis au Terrier, les jumeaux Weasley se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Ron, débattant silencieusement pour savoir qui des deux parlerait le premier. Fred gagna cette fois-ci, sous certaines conditions, et frappa donc à la porte de la chambre avant de l'ouvrir.

- " Ron ? Harry ? "

Les deux plus jeunes étaient allongés sur leurs deux lits rapprochés pour n'en faire qu'un, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de s'éloigner en entendant les coups donnés contre la porte, à quoi bon de toute façon. Mais ils furent quand même tout deux soulagés qu'il ne s'agisse que des jumeaux et non des parents ou encore d'Hermione. Les jumeaux entrèrent, refermant la porte derrière eux avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit près des deux plus jeunes Gryffons. Ron et Harry se redressèrent en même temps, s'adossant au mur pour laisser de la place aux jumeaux, sans se décoller totalement pour autant.

- " Salut les gars ! Georges et moi avons pensé que vous voudriez peut-être nous parler ? "

Harry regarda une seconde Ron avant de penser :

- "_ Ils savent ! "_

Ron secoua légèrement la tête. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au Terrier, ils arrivaient de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus clairement à entendre les pensées de l'autre quand celles-ci leur étaient destinées. Ils ne se servaient que très peu souvent de ce lien télépathique cependant, les mots étant inutiles avec un lien aussi fort.

- " On vous oblige à rien surtout ...

- " On veut juste que vous sachiez qu'on vous comprend ..."

-" Et qu'on est là si vous avez besoin de nous ! "

Les jumeaux déposèrent tour à tour un baiser sur chacune des joues des deux amis avant de se relever pour se diriger vers la porte. Avant que celle-ci ne se referme sur eux, ils entendirent deux voix s'élever sur le même ton.

- " Merci les gars ! "

Et c'est avec un sourire qu'ils rejoignirent leur chambre commune. Ron et Harry ressentaient une sorte de soulagement. Ils savaient que peu importe les événements futures, ils auraient toujours deux alliés dans leur camp capables de les comprendre parfaitement et prêts à tout pour les aider. Cela avait quelque chose de particulièrement réconfortant face à l'inconnu de leur situation.

Près de trois semaines avaient passé depuis la fin de la guerre et la situation n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Harry et Ron passaient quand même plus de temps en compagnie de la famille Weasley mais parlaient toujours très peu. Quelques mots par ci par là, quand c'était vraiment nécessaire mais pas plus. Seul Fred et Georges arrivaient à tenir une conversation de plus de dix secondes avec eux.

Souvent les quatre rouge et or se retrouvaient dans une de leurs deux chambres le soir. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais savoir que les autres traversaient non seulement la même douleur due aux nombreuses pertes mais aussi la difficulté d'accepter et de comprendre ce lien qui les unissait à leur jumeau magique était rassurant et apaisant.

Ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes quand ils étaient tous les quatre, sans se soucier de ce que penseraient les autres, et ça faisait un bien fou. Déjà qu'ils avaient du mal à comprendre eux-mêmes le besoin qu'ils avaient d'être physiquement proche de leur jumeau respectif, ils n'avaient pas envie de devoir l'expliquer à qui que ce soit.

Mais ce jour-là était différent, ils devaient être présents dans le salon où se tenait une réunion de ce qui restait de l'ordre du phœnix. Autour de la table, agrandie pour l'occasion, se tenait Arthur et Molly, tous deux en bout de table l'un à côté de l'autre. Bill était assis à côté de son père, Fleur à sa droite. Ils étaient venus quelques jours au Terrier et avaient annoncé la date de leur mariage par la même occasion prévu pour août prochain. Hermione se trouvait à la droite de Fleur, suivie de Luna et Neville, venus ensemble pour la réunion. À l'autre bout de la table, face aux parents Weasley, se tenait Snape, Drago à sa droite, face à Neville. Tous avaient appris quelques temps plus tôt que Drago Malefoy était en réalité un espion envoyé par Dumbledore depuis sa première année à Poudlard et formé par nul autre que son parrain, Severus Snape, celui qu'il considérait le plus comme sa famille. Il avait été étrange de voir le masque d'impassibilité tomber de son visage au fil des jours, alors qu'il n'avait plus à prétendre être le Serpentard le plus ignoble de sa génération. Tout le monde avait pu découvrir un jeune homme courageux qui avait agi seul contre sa famille et le Lord en personne depuis ses 11 ans. Mais le plus étonnant avait été sa fragilité, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de personnes qu'il avait insulté et prétendu détester tout au long de ces années, il ressemblait plus à un animal blessé et apeuré qu'à un impétueux sang-pur. À côté de Drago était assis Fred et Georges, suivi de Ron puis d'Harry, autant dire que ce côté-là de la table était on ne peut plus silencieux.

- " Bien. Severus ? Avez-vous des nouvelles concernant l'affaire Malefoy ... senior ? "

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Severus dans l'attente d'une réponse, sauf Ron, dont les yeux se posèrent sur Drago. Il était vraiment étrange de voir le jeune homme aussi vulnérable, lui qui avait toujours été le plus crétin et arrogant des sorciers qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Aujourd'hui il avait plutôt tendance à admirer son courage, il se battait depuis si longtemps contre son père et les principes même de sa famille, que c'était ... très Gryffondorien à vrai dire.

- " Ce que nous craignions, vient d'être confirmé. Lucius a bien l'intention de reformer une troupe de mangemorts et d'en prendre la tête. "

-" Mais dans quel but ferait-il cela ? "

- " Eh bien, Voldemort n'étant plus, il y a une place de grand mage noir à pourvoir, et tout le monde sait ce que Lucius compte faire pour gagner cette place. "

Tous les regards dans un même ensemble, se retrouvèrent alors poser sur Harry. Drago lui préféra contempler le bois usagé de la grande table familiale.

- " Pense-tu qu'il a une chance d'atteindre Harry, Severus ? "

- " Je ne sais pas Arthur. "

- " Drago ? "

Ledit Drago releva alors la tête pour regarder Molly. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre parler de son père, pas qu'il ne veuille pas entendre des critiques à son sujet mais se rappeler le souvenir d'années de mauvais traitements et d'abus n'avait rien de très plaisant.

- " Mon père est un homme faible et stupide, mais aussi fou à lier, et il sait comment s'y prendre pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. "

À la surprise générale, la voix du blond s'étrangla sur la fin. Severus, surprenant une nouvelle fois tout le monde, passa une main blafarde dans les cheveux brillants de son filleul, pour venir ensuite caresser sa joue une seconde en lui souriant tendrement, sourire que Drago lui rendit un peu plus triste.

Mais le choc n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre leurs cerveaux qu'une puissante vague de magie se déversa dans la pièce, émettant un champ de force qui paraissait vouloir les repousser. Hermione, qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis le début de la réunion, fut la première à identifier la source de cette puissance magique.

- " Ron ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ta magie ? "

Mais Ron ne pouvait pas répondre, il gardait les dents fermement serrés, les mains violemment agrippés à la table. La simple pensée qu'une personne pouvait en vouloir à la vie d'Harry, encore, lui était insupportable. Cela avait fait réagir sa magie, émettant inconsciemment un champ de force autour de lui et son jumeau.

- " Ron, Calme toi mon chéri, ta magie devient agressive. "

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il savait qu'il était la cause de l'état du roux mais ne savait pas comment y remédier. Il essayait de l'appeler, de lui parler par la pensée mais aucune réponse ne vint en retour. Fred et Georges comprenaient également. Nombreuses avaient été les fois où l'un avait dû calmer son jumeau alors que sa magie et son instinct de protection faisait des siennes.

- " Fais quelques chose Harry ! "

- " Je sais pas quoi faire Georges, je-je l'appel mais ... il ne répond pas. "

- " Tu sais quoi faire Harry, emmène-le là-haut. "

Harry se leva alors posant une main sur l'épaule de Ron, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus avec tous ces yeux rivés sur eux. Après encore quelques secondes à tenter de lui parler par télépathie, en vain, il décida de lui parler à voix haute, tant pis pour les autres. Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui caressa la joue.

- " Ron, Ron regarde-moi ! Je suis là regarde, personne ne me fera de mal. "

Toujours aucune réaction, l'effet de sa magie commençait vraiment à être dérangeant pour tout le monde, excepté Harry bien sûr. Arthur se leva de sa place et s'approcha d'Harry.

- " Laisse-moi faire Harry ... "

Fred, Georges et Harry hurlèrent un " Non " commun alors qu'Arthur posait sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour l'écarter gentiment du chemin mais c'était trop tard, Ron avait réagi avant. Le père de toutes les jeunes têtes rousses se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par la magie de Ron, sans douleur mais la surprise n'était pas des plus agréables.

- " Harry! Force-le à monter à l'étage, maintenant ! Ça va mal finir sinon, il devient incontrôlable."

À la commande de Fred, Harry passa un bras sous les aisselles du Roux et le força à se lever de sa chaise. Ron n'opposa aucune résistance, il ne voulait pas faire mal à Harry, ni à personne dans cette pièce d'ailleurs, mais sa magie réagissait indépendamment de sa volonté. Une main autour de sa taille et l'autre posé sur son dos pour le forcer à avancer, Harry conduisit Ron dans les escaliers sous le regard choqué de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Une fois dans leur chambre, Harry lâcha son ami et referma la porte, alors que le roux poussait un cri de rage. Heureusement, cette pièce était protégée par un sort de silence depuis que Ron était en âge de savoir lancer ce sortilège. Ainsi qu'un sort de protection, comme toutes les pièces de la maison, sinon elle aurait probablement déjà été ravagée par l'explosion de magie. Harry s'avança vers le roux et prit son visage entre ses mains, ce qui sembla le calmer.

- " Calme toi Ronny, s'il te plais! Je vais bien tu vois? Je vais bien. Personne ne me fera de mal, je suis près de toi regarde. "

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Harry se colla au corps du roux, déposant plusieurs baisers brûlants dans son cou. Ron ne réagit que quelques secondes plus tard, soulevant sans difficulté le corps d'Harry pour le plaquer violemment contre la porte. Il dévora littéralement ses lèvres, ne le laissant pas reprendre son souffle. Ses mains allèrent déchirer la chemise du brun dans l'empressement de leur propriétaire, pour passer ensuite ses doigts partout sur le torse et le dos d'Harry. Il avait envie de lui, plus que ça il en avait besoin. Il voulait être au plus près d'Harry, le sentir en vie, faire palpiter son cœur à en exploser.

Ce jour-là, ils firent l'amour pour la seconde fois, ne se doutant pas qu'il y en aurait de nombreuses autres par la suite, toujours dans les mêmes circonstances, toujours pour calmer la magie ou la colère de l'autre, toujours d'une extrême tendresse ou d'une extrême violence, selon le degré de détresse dans lequel ils étaient.

Nos deux Gryffys continuèrent leur petit train de vie, se remettant doucement de la dernière bataille, continuant de pleurer leurs morts, et surtout toujours aussi proches et dépendant l'un de l'autre. Des amis fusionnels au jour le jour et de nouveaux amants lorsque leur magie respective devenait trop instable. Après avoir longuement réfléchi à la situation, ils en avaient conclu que les rapports physiques étaient le seul moyen de stabiliser leurs magies. C'était probablement pour cela qu'ils n'avaient envie de rien de plus que de se prendre dans les bras quand leurs magies restaient sous contrôle.

Un matin, alors qu'ils se réveillaient l'un contre l'autre, on frappa à la porte. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas les jumeaux, ils seraient entrés sans attendre de réponses sinon. Ron se saisit donc de sa baguette et après un dernier regard à Harry, sépara leurs lits. Bien qu'ils arrivaient maintenant à tenir quelques minutes sans avoir l'autre dans son champs de vision, être séparer, même de quelques mètres étaient encore très douloureux. Fred et Georges leur avaient dit que cette sensation finirait par s'estomper, pas complètement mais assez pour pouvoir passer quelques heures séparées sans avoir l'impression d'agonir d'un vide immense et lancinant en pleine poitrine. Après un petit " Entrez " ensommeillé de la part de Ron qui avait ouvert la porte avec sa baguette, ce fut une tignasse brune qui passa le pas de la porte. Hermione s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

- " Salut les garçons ! Ron ? J'aimerais te parler une seconde ... en privé. "

Ron n'était pas vraiment ravi que son amie veuille le séparer de son jumeau magique, mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Il se contenta donc de soupirer profondément pour se calmer avant de lui répondre.

- " Peu importe ce que tu as à dire, tu peux le dire devant lui. "

Il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi sec dans le ton de sa voix, mais il faut croire qu'elle l'avait plus énervé que ce qu'il croyait. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard pour Ron, il pensait que ce serait moins difficile comme ça.

- " C'est bon Ron, je vais voir les jumeaux, je serais dans leur chambre. "

-_ " On survivra cinq minutes Ronny__. "_

_- " Ne t__'éloigne pas trop s'il te plais__. "_

Rajoutèrent-ils en pensée. Hermione attendit qu'Harry ait refermé la porte avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit près de Ron. Quelques secondes passèrent, où Hermione triturait nerveusement ses mains, avant que celle-ci ne finisse par prendre la parole.

- " J'ai attendu Ron, j'ai été patiente. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, ça n'est facile pour personne, nous avons tous perdu des êtres chers. Et je comprends que tu avais besoin de te couper du monde, enfin sauf d'Harry apparemment. C'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé du temps, mais maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir, je dois savoir ce que je peux attendre ... de nous ! "

De nous ? Ron ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il est vrai que tous les deux avaient été très proches, et il aimait Hermione, il l'aimait vraiment, mais les choses étaient totalement différentes maintenant. Auparavant, quand il envisageait son futur, c'était toujours avec elle, et des dizaines de petites têtes rousses ou brunes autour d'eux. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus capable de voir ce futur-là, il ne voyait personne à ses côtés. Personne sauf Harry évidemment, même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pourrait être leur future relation, ni même ce dont il avait envie à ce sujet. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire ça à Hermione, ni lui parler de sa relation complexe avec Harry. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir non plus cependant.

- " Écoute Hermi', les ... les choses ont changé, je-je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, je tien à toi, vraiment, mais si un avenir avait été possible entre nous, je pense que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment désolé. "

- " Ne t'excuse pas Ron, une guerre change beaucoup de choses, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Harry et toi ne pouvez décemment pas continuer à vous enfermer dans votre chagrin comme vous le faites. "

- " Ce n'est ... j'ai besoin de ça, j'ai besoin d'Harry ... "

Ron avait baissé la tête en disant cela, il n'était pas facile d'avouer une telle chose à sa meilleure amie. Mais au vu de l'expression d'Hermione, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que Ron tentait de lui dire.

- " Je comprends Ron, j'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir m'isoler avec une personne qui a vécu ce que j'ai vécu, qui voit les choses du même point de vue que moi et qui me comprend mais ... "

Ron soupira, coupant la phrase de la brune. S'il ne pouvait pas lui dire exactement ce qu'il vivait avec Harry, il fallait tout de même qu'il lui explique. Elle était sa meilleure amie, il voulait qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne.

- " Non, tu ne comprends pas Hermione. Harry ... il ... il est mon jumeau magique Hermi', j'ai vraiment besoin de lui, d'une façon vitale. "

La jeune sorcière resta silencieuse un moment, les yeux fixés sur le visage du roux. Elle semblait juger de la véracité des paroles de Ron, elle baissa finalement la tête avec un léger soupir.

- " Oh ... j'ai toujours cru que le jumeau magique de Harry, de par leurs puissances était Jédusor. Après tout le destin est assez cruel pour faire ce genre de farce tordue. Quand Harry a détruit Voldemort, j'ai dû me résoudre à abandonner cette hypothèse. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il trouve son jumeau magique en son propre meilleur ami. "

Ron ne releva pas l'insinuation sur son manque de puissance magique comparé à Harry, non, une chose l'avait perturbé, et il en avait oublié le reste des paroles de la sorcière.

- " Pourquoi as-tu abandonné l'idée que Jédusor pouvait être le jumeau d'Harry ? "

- " Parce que ... tu-tu ne sais pas ? "

Ron hocha négativement la tête, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir.

- " Ron, lorsqu'un sorcier qui possède un jumeau magique meurt, il emporte avec lui l'âme de son jumeau. Si la douleur due à la perte ne le tue pas, ce qui arrive lorsque les magies ne se sont pas encore trouvées, le jumeau survivant tombe dans un coma immortel. On dit que son esprit reste coincé entre deux mondes, entre son corps et son âme, obligeant son enveloppe charnelle à survivre. Son cœur bat et il respire, mais rien de plus ... et rien de moins, jamais. Mais si les jumeaux se sont reconnus et acceptés, alors ils meurent ensemble simplement. "

Ron ne prit pas vraiment cela comme une mauvaise nouvelle. La douleur d'une simple séparation de quelques minutes était, comme à cet instant, tout bonnement atroce, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer la torture qu'engendrerait la mort d'Harry. Autant que celle-ci entraîne la sienne au même moment. La perspective d'entraîner Harry dans sa propre mort n'avait rien de réjouissant cependant, mais il savait qu'Harry, tout comme lui, préférerait cette option plutôt que d'avoir à vivre sans son jumeau magique.

- " Je vois. J'ai apparemment beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les jumeaux magiques. "

- " Oui. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre maintenant, il doit t'attendre ! "

Ron serra son amie dans ses bras, elle était la plus compréhensive des personnes qu'il connaisse. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait perdre son amitié, et par cette simple phrase, Hermione lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle les soutenait tous les deux, peu importe ses désirs. Pour cela Ron lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui murmura un merci avant de quitter la chambre. Il atteint en un temps record la chambre des jumeaux et entra sans frapper. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur ses frères, Fred assit sur les genoux de Georges, sur le fauteuil devant le bureau, préparant sans doute un nouvel engin quelconque pour leur boutique. Ron n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir ses frères aussi proches, mais cela lui paraissait tellement naturel qu'il se demandait comment le reste de sa famille pouvait être aveugle au point de croire à leur manège lorsqu'ils étaient en leur présence. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur cette question et balaya la pièce du regard pour trouver Harry. Il l'aperçut sur le lit, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, la tête entre ses genoux, il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait l'air d'attendre dans cette position depuis une éternité. Il releva finalement la tête en entendant la voix de Georges.

- " Il était tant que tu arrives petit frère ! "

Harry regarda d'abord les jumeaux puis suivit leurs regards que leurs sourires sincères remplissaient d'étoiles, jusqu'à la porte. Il sauta du lit et se retrouva dans les bras de Ron en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le douloureux poids qui écrasait son cœur s'envolant enfin. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du roux et enfouit son nez au creux de son cou. Il ignorait qu'on pouvait manquer d'une chose à ce point, en être aussi dépendant. Ron passa un bras autour de sa taille, un sourire sur les lèvres, alors que son autre main allait s'enfouir dans les courts cheveux du brun. Il respira l'odeur de vent et d'océan si attractive dans les cheveux du brun.

_-" Tu m'as manqué chaton ! "_

_- " Toi aussi Ronny ! "_

Lui répondit Harry en pensée alors que son regard se posait sur le couloir sombre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il aperçut Hermione qui passait par là pour rejoindre le salon au rez-de-chaussée. Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère bien qu'un peu triste, et il comprit. Il comprit à ce moment-là qu'elle savait, elle savait tout. Mais ce qui fit perler une larme au coin de ces yeux fut de se rendre compte que, malgré tout, il ne la perdrait pas. Elle resterait près d'eux, elle resterait leur meilleure amie.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ou bonsoir a tous !

Je ne peux que m'excuser du retard dans la mise en ligne de mes chapitres !

Non , je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic , loin de la , j'avais seulement besoin d'une petite pause . Rassurez vous , j'ai pris une longue avance dans l'écriture maintenant , vous n'attendrez plus aussi longtemps !

Voila , voila , bonne lecture a vous , j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Après avoir montré la chambre aux garçons, Esmée regagna le salon la tête pleine d'inquiétudes. Harry avait l'air de souffrir tellement, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cela ? En arrivant dans le salon, où se trouvaient tous les membres de la famille Cullen ainsi que Bella et Hermione, elle pût vite se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions. L'atmosphère était comme saturée par les questions muettes de tout à chacun, si bien qu'elles en devenaient presque palpables. Hermione dut s'en rendre compte, car elle se sentit bien vite obligée de rassurer tous ces vampires.

- " Harry va bien, ou du moins il ira bien ... tant que Ron est près de lui, il ira bien ! "

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel les Cullen assimilaient les informations, tentant de comprendre comment Ron pouvait soigner ce que semblait être l'étrange crise aigüe de douleur d'Harry, passant en revue toutes les possibilités médicinales à leur portée. Esmée vint s'asseoir près de la jeune sorcière, passant un bras autour de ses épaules en signe de réconfort. C'était étrange, Hermione n'aurait pas dû se sentir en sécurité dans les bras d'un vampire, elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir à sa place ici, et pourtant c'était le cas. Carlisle les rejoignit bientôt et pausa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la rouge et or.

- " Hermione, peut-tu me dire exactement ce dont souffre Harry ? "

- " Et bien ... vous avez senti sa magie, normalement elle ne devrait pas faire cela, mais elle est instable depuis ... depuis qu'il a eu à affronter son… pire cauchemar. Notre pire cauchemar à tous en fait ... Bref, seul Ron est en mesure de stabiliser sa magie. "

Hermione s'était égarée quelques secondes dans des souvenirs douloureux. Jasper l'avait reprise de justesse en lui envoyant une vague de bonheur, quand il s'était rendu compte du chemin que prenaient ses émotions.

- " Comment Ron peut-il faire cela ? "

Hermione avait levé trop rapidement la tête et avait réfléchi une longue seconde avant de répondre, pour cela tout ceux dont le cœur ne battait plus dans la pièce savait que la réponse qui allait venir, ne serait pas entièrement vrai.

- " Il ... Ils ont une sorte de connexion puissante, leurs magies sont liées. "

- " J'ai une dernière question pour toi Hermione si tu veux bien, pourquoi avoir demandé à Ron de placer la maison sous protection, à l'abri des explosions ? "

- " Si Ron n'avait pas été assez rapide pour contrôler la magie d'Harry, alors celle-ci serait devenue par trop instable et aurait pu engendrer une explosion conséquente. Bien sûr sa magie ne peut pas le blesser théoriquement, elle ne peut pas non plus blesser Ron, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. C'est aussi pour cela que je lui ai demandé de placer un sort de silence, c'est donc normal que vous n'entendiez rien. " s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Emmett voulut répondre mais un seul regard de sa mère l'en dissuada. Il y a quelques secondes ils avaient ressenti l'effet des sorts de Ron, la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux sorciers leurs avait paru s'être éloigné considérablement d'eux. Pas assez cependant pour empêcher tout son d'arriver à leurs oreilles, mais ça ils ne le diraient pas.

Après cela, Hermione gagna la table du séjour, pour ne plus quitter la place où elle s'était assise.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que des bruits plus qu'équivoques ne s'échappent de la chambre à l'étage pour atteindre les oreilles sensibles des vampires toujours au salon. Emmett ne pouvait chasser le sourire qui s'était glissé sur son visage, retenant avec peine une réflexion graveleuse sur le sujet.

Tous comprirent alors l'hésitation d'Hermione quant à révéler la manière dont Ron calmait la magie d'Harry. La fratrie Cullen quitta rapidement la maison. Emmett et Rosalie sortirent main dans la main, un même sourire, mi- moqueur mi- attendri, sur le visage et le regard complice.

Alice entraîna Jasper, qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, en le tirant par le bras.

Quand à Edward, il prit Bella par la taille et l'attira à l'extérieur pour une « balade nocturne », elle n'eût pas le droit à plus d'explications.

Seul Esmée et Carlisle restèrent, préférant tenir compagnie à Hermione, ne souhaitant surtout pas la laisser seule.

Sans un mot, ils avaient tous convenu de ne pas s'étendre plus sur ce sujet, après tout cela ne les concernaient en rien. Et du moment qu'Harry allait mieux, peu importait le moyen, mieux valait cela qu'une chose beaucoup moins … plaisante.

Ron était réveillé depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Allongé à côté du corps toujours endormi de son ami, ses pensées l'avaient amené à s'appesantir sur l'incertitude de leur devenir. Ils étaient toujours dans cette chambre celle d'Edward, un vampire, un de ceux qui vivaient dans cette maison. Ces dernières heures il avait appris beaucoup de choses, à commencer par le fait qu'Hermione avait une sœur, Bella. Il savait qu'elle avait oublié les sept premières années de sa vie mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une personne l'ayant connu à cette époque pouvait refaire surface. À vrai dire il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, le sort que Dumbledore avait jeté sur eux était puissant, et avait fait effet jusqu'à hier. Il ignorait quelle pouvait être la réaction à long terme d'Hermione à ce sujet, mais au vu de sa colère face à Bella, les choses n'allaient pas être faciles. Il avait aussi appris qu'il possédait une sorte de don d'empathie, ça avait toujours été plus ou moins le cas, surtout avec Harry et encore plus depuis que leurs magies s'étaient reconnues. Mais de là à parler de don ? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, et n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit vraiment ce qu'il voulait. La douleur avait été terrible avec toutes ces trop fortes émotions dans la pièce la veille. Heureusement que Jasper était là, pensa le roux avec gratitude. Il regardait le visage paisible d'Harry, replaçant distraitement une mèche de cheveux indisciplinés, quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas s'avancer près du lit, satanés capacités vampiriques.

- " J'aimerais récupérer ma chambre si ça ne vous gêne pas. "

Ron ne prit pas la peine de répondre, le ton sec dans la voix d'Edward n'avait rien d'avenant. Il se demanda vaguement ce que le vampire pouvait bien penser de la situation, en les voyant allongés côte à côte, nus, mais oublia vite cette question, après tout peu importe, ce qu'il faisait avec son jumeau magique ne regardait personne. Il posa une main sur la joue d'Harry, avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à son épaule et de la secouer légèrement pour le réveiller. Le brun grogna légèrement dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir un œil endormi et de le poser sur le visage de roux.

- " Harry, on devrait aller voir comment va 'Mione, et ... et Edward aimerait récupérer sa chambre. "

Harry sembla perdu une seconde avant de lever les yeux sur le vampire derrière Ron et de grogner, de colère cette fois. Il avait apparemment oublié où ils se trouvaient pendant quelques secondes. Il prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et, d'un sort informulé, invoqua des vêtements qui se matérialisèrent directement sur leurs deux corps. Il sauta sur ses jambes et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Ron le suivit de près, agitant sa baguette pour retirer les sorts de silence et de protection maintenant inutiles avant de passer le pas de la porte sans un regard pour le propriétaire des lieux.

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine pour trouver Esmée qui s'affairait aux fourneaux, et Hermione, assise sur une chaise autour de la table, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, les bras emprisonnant fermement ces dernières et le regard dans le vide. Esmée s'approcha des deux sorciers et déposa un baiser sur leurs joues avec un large sourire, que les deux amis lui rendirent avec plaisir. Il était vraiment étonnant de voir un vampire si proche d'un humain sans qu'il ne plante ses crocs dans ce dernier. Et il était encore plus étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse Esmée s'était attachée aux trois sorciers, Ron pouvait clairement sentir son affection envers eux, et son inquiétude aussi. Esmée tourna la tête vers Hermione et son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à la tristesse.

- " Elle n'a pas dormi, elle est restée là toute la nuit et n'a pas dit un mot. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il n'y a rien eu à faire. Jasper et Carlisle sont restés près d'elle toute la nuit et Alice a également tenté de lui parler mais ... "

Esmée était vraiment affectée par l'état de la jeune sorcière, elle ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir. Ron et Harry lui sourirent tendrement, cette femme était vraiment adorable.

- " Ce n'est rien Esmée, merci d'avoir essayé. "

- " De rien mes chéris, c'est normal ! Allez, allez la rejoindre, je suis sûre qu'elle se sentira mieux avec vous près d'elle. Je vous apporte le petit déjeuner. Elle n'a rien voulu manger non plus ... "

Harry prit la main d'Esmée dans la sienne pour la remercier, alors que Ron embrassait sa joue, puis ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers leur amie. Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté d'Hermione et attendirent quelques secondes une réaction de sa part. Quand enfin, elle se tourna vers chacun d'eux pour leur adresser un léger sourire, le regard débordant d'un millier de choses, à commencer par " merci ", merci d'être là, Harry se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- " Est ce que ... est-ce que tu veux rentrer à Londres Hermione ? Si tu veux rentrer, on te suivra, mais je pense que si tu es là, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je sais que tout ça s'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment, mais tu ne nous a pas conduit ici sans raison, tu ne crois pas ? "

Tous restèrent, pendant de longues minutes, silencieux, alors que les paroles du brun faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Puis, sans qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre geste, le moindre sanglot, des perles d'eau se mirent à dévaler ses joues. C'était le seul changement, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il n'y avait aucun signe de sa tristesse sur son visage éteint, juste ses larmes se déversant sans retenue. Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix douloureusement neutre de la sorcière ne vienne déchirer le silence.

- " Sept ans ... j'ai effacé sept ans de ma vie pour la reconstruire de toute pièce, je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible. Mes parents, sont les seuls que j'ai jamais eu, je n'ai pas ... je ne peux pas avoir d'autres parents, une autre famille, je ne veux pas. "

Harry prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui se laissa faire, posant simplement sa tête sur le torse du brun. Ce fût, cette fois, Ron qui prit la parole, caressant doucement la chevelure brune d'Hermione.

- " Je sais Hermi', je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi, et on est vraiment désolé de cette situation, Harry et moi. Peut-être qu'on devrait rester là quelques temps, trouver un hôtel pas très loin d'ici, le temps que les choses soient plus claires dans ta tête, et que tu décides de ce que tu veux faire ? "

Hermione regarda le roux et lui sourit tendrement. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, même si elle n'était pas prête à accepter cette histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas repartir et simplement oublier, oublier que ce manque qu'elle avait toujours ressenti sans vraiment s'en rendre compte avait été comblé, et que ça faisait un bien fou, malgré l'immense bordel qui trônait actuellement dans son esprit, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Harry embrassa le front de son amie, il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir que ce plan lui plaisait franchement.

- " Je vais demander à Esmée si elle connaît l'adresse d'un hôtel à proximité. "

- " Oh non mes enfants, il est absolument hors de question que vous alliez dormir à l'hôtel ! "

Esmée venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés, le regard doux mais la voix intransigeante. Carlisle était près d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tout se passa très vite ensuite, Alice apparut derrière eux, aussi excitée qu'une puce, Jasper à son bras, un sourire purement heureux sur les lèvres. S'en suivit l'arrivée d'Emmett, qui sautait dans tous les sens, d'anticipation selon Ron. Rosalie se mouvait derrière lui de sa démarche gracieuse, elle aussi un sourire aux lèvres, bien que plus calme que les autres. Puis vint le tour d'Edward et Bella pendue à son bras. Elle, tout comme les trois sorciers, ne comprenaient vraiment rien à la situation. Edward quant à lui resta stoïque, ne montrant rien de ses émotions, ou se fichant simplement de la situation.

- " Oh Esmée, c'est génial ! J'ai déjà plein d'idées pour la déco, il faudra aussi faire les plans, Jasper et moi allons nous en occuper, Emmett, Rose, commencez à déblayer la zone, à 500 mètres au nord de la maison ! Il faut que la zone soit très grande, après tout ils seront trois à y vivre, il faut une grande maison et ... "

Rosalie et Emmett, le même sourire excité sur les lèvres s'apprêtaient déjà à partir, trop heureux d'accéder à la demande de leur sœur, quand la lumière se fit dans l'esprit des quatre humains présents dans la pièce. Bella souriait de toutes ses dents, sa sœur allait rester près d'elle, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ron poussa un cri étrange pour faire cesser tout mouvement aux vampires déjà prêts à monter les murs de leur future maison. C'était une idée totalement absurde, et ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser faire.

- " Wow ! Non, non, non, attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous ne pouvez pas simplement décider de nous construire une maison alors qu'on a croisé votre route qu'hier, c'est ... complètement dingue ! "

- " Mais chéri, je refuse que vous alliez à l'hôtel et nous n'avons pas de places pour vous ici, toutes les chambres sont occupées, et ça nous fait plaisir de faire ça pour vous. "

- " Esmée vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous resterons, nous serons probablement repartis avant même que vous n'ayez posé les fondations de cette maison. "

- " Alors ça, ça m'étonnerais Harry ! D'ailleurs la chose serait réglée si vous ne nous aviez pas empêchés de partir, Rose et moi. "

Ron soupira, faire entendre raison à des vampires n'était pas chose facile, mais il le fallait pourtant, il refusait catégoriquement qu'ils se donnent cette peine, même si ça n'avait rien de pénible pour eux. Et s'ils repartaient dans une semaine, ce n'était pas son intention, mais après tout ils ne savaient pas et si une telle chose devait se produire ? Ils auraient commencé à construire une maison pour eux, rien que pour eux et celle-ci ne servirait jamais, non c'était inenvisageable.

- " Non, on va aller à l'hôtel, ou louer une maison si vous préférez, mais il est hors de question que vous fassiez une telle chose pour nous, on ne sait pas quand on va repartir, et puis vous ne nous connaissez même pas ! "

- " Vous n'allez pas repartir tout de suite, je l'ai vu, alors un chez vous sera plus qu'utile croyez moi. Et puis nous allons apprendre à vous connaître, et à vous aimer, d'ailleurs moi je vous aime déjà ! "

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Alice était vraiment spécial, une Luna vampire, cela risquait d'être explosif. Hermione avait écouté la conversation sans rien dire, d'ailleurs il n'y avait rien à dire, elle savait que les vampires auraient le dernier mot. Elle était juste extrêmement touchée de l'attention que tous ou presque semblaient leur porter.

- " Alice, je ... non on ne peut pas accepter ! "

- " Te fatigue pas Harry, Alice a vu que vous finiriez par ne plus avoir d'arguments, elle sait qu'elle gagnera de toute manière. "

Ron soupira dans la défaite, alors qu'Harry, choqué, regardait Edward qui venait de parler pour la première fois, et sans animosité aucune. C'était étrange, Edward l'agaçait au plus haut point, et encore plus quand il lui parlait aussi gentiment, il aurait étrangement préféré pouvoir lui renvoyer une réplique sanglante.

- " Super, alors c'est parti ! Bon Carlisle va à l'hôpital, il y a une urgence. Em, Rose, faites ce qui était prévu, on vous rejoint dans cinq minutes avec les plans et le matériel. Esmée, évidemment je te laisse l'aménagement de la cuisine, pour le reste de la déco on verra ensemble ! Oh... d'accord Edward, tu t'occupes de ça. "

Elle s'arrêta une seconde alors que les autres étaient déjà partis commencer le travail. Seul restait Edward, Alice, Bella et Jasper, avec nos trois sorciers bien sûr, ceux-ci étant restés figés, ne sachant que faire.

- " Oh ... je vois, changement de plan, il nous faudra plus de chambres ! Cette maison va être magnifique ! "

Elle partit en sautillant sous le regard médusé des trois sorciers. Edward murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Bella et sortit de la maison à son tour. Jasper s'approcha de la table à laquelle les trois amis étaient attablés et posa naturellement une main sur l'épaule de Ron.

- " Je sais à quel point c'est déroutant, mais je vous remercie, merci de nous laisser faire ça pour vous. Nous n'avons que très rarement l'occasion de faire quelques chose tous ensemble, et qui plus est, une chose utile à d'autres personnes. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous nous comblez tous, surtout Alice et Esmée je dois dire, enfin sauf toi Ron, toi tu le sais parfaitement. Esmée est une mère dans l'âme, elle n'aspire qu'à aimer et chérir ceux qu'elle considère comme ses propres enfants, et, je pense que si vous n'en faites pas encore partis, ça ne saurait tarder. "

Il leur adressa un sourire éblouissant et s'éloigna de sa démarche lente et assurée, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle guerrière et presque reptilienne de Snape, le mouvement de cape en moins bien sûr. Néanmoins avant de passer l'encadrement de la porte, il se tourna vers Bella qui se tenait toujours debout près de l'escalier.

- " Oh, Bella, Alice aimerait que tu aides nos amis pour la décoration de leurs chambres et que tu notes toutes les idées que vous trouverez. Ça te va ? "

Sur ces paroles, Jasper se retourna vers Ron avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, qu'il lui rendit bien. Le roux savait qu'Alice n'avait rien demandé, les émotions de Jasper montraient clairement son envie de donner un coup de pouce à la relation entre Hermione et Bella, et Ron lui en était totalement reconnaissant.

- " Bien sûr, pas de problèmes ! "

- " Bien, alors je vous laisse ... en famille. "

Il avait dit ça en projetant une vague de calme et d'amour dans toute la pièce, pour faire passer clairement son message sans pour autant qu'Hermione ne se mette en colère. Ce qui fonctionna parfaitement, Hermione se contenta de lui sourire légèrement, puis regarda Bella se saisir d'un tas de feuilles et d'un stylo pour venir s'asseoir à la table, en face d'eux.

- " Bon, je dois vous prévenir que ces vampires, tel que je les connais, vont en faire beaucoup, des tonnes, alors je ne peux que vous conseiller de dire absolument tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, jusqu'à vos rêves d'enfants, comme avoir un poney ou vivre dans une maison en pain d'épices, parce que quoi que vous désiriez, vous risquez d'avoir encore plus ! Ils ont un besoin surdimensionné de combler les désirs des personnes qu'ils apprécient, et n'ont absolument aucunes limites pour le faire, alors, si vous ne voulez pas mourir d'overdose en découvrant ce qu'ils vous préparent, soyez très clair et précis sur vos désirs, parce qu'Alice, Jasper ou Edward finiront par les découvrir de toute façon ! "

Cette dernière remarque fit grogner Harry, ce que Bella ne remarqua pas le moins du monde. Elle fit trois colonnes sur la feuille, inscrivit les noms des trois sorciers dans chacune des colonnes, et attendit que quelqu'un parle enfin. C'est finalement Ron qui prit la parole en premier, plus gêné par le silence que réellement emballé par le fait d'énoncer à voix haute ses moindres souhaits pour qu'une famille de vampires inconnus s'amuse à les exaucer pour tromper l'ennui.

-" J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une énorme ... comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui, " télé-vi-si-on " oui c'est ça, une " télévision " ! "

- " Tu m'as fait peur pendant une seconde Ronny, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais demander l'impossible, tu sais très bien qu'on peut rien faire pour ce ... "petit " détail ! "

Harry éclata de rire alors que Ron lui envoyait un léger coup de poing dans le bras, riant lui aussi. Hermione et Bella avaient, avec exactitude, le même sourire moqueur et amusé dessiné sur leurs lèvres.

-" Bon, je pense qu'il n'est même pas utile de noter ça, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué l'énorme écran plat dans le salon, je pense que vous aurez très probablement droit au même. Je vais quand même noter une Vidéothèque complète, puisque, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion d'enrichir votre culture cinématographique. "

- " Une quoi ? "

- " Une vidéothèque Ron, autrement dit une immense bibliothèque remplie de DVD en tous genres. "

- " D-V-D ? "

Harry eut un petit rire attendri, il est vrai que Ron avait été élevé loin de toute cette technologie moldu. Harry n'était pas beaucoup plus calé en la matière, il n'avait que rarement eu le droit de regarder un film, seulement quand Dudley regardait la télévision dans le salon alors que lui faisait à manger dans la cuisine. Il connaissait cependant tout ça.

- " Laisse tomber Ron, on t'expliquera tout ça en temps voulu Harry et moi. "

- " Très bien, quoi d'autres ? Les couleurs de vos chambres par exemple, les matières pour le sol et les murs ? "

- " Rouge, beaucoup de bois et de lumière. "

Bella releva la tête de sa feuille, fixant les deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de répondre d'une même voix. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire en coin, fiers de l'effet qu'ils avaient eu sur Bella. Une fois l'étonnement passé, elle se mit à rire légèrement, avant d'effacer la ligne qui séparait la colonne de Ron de celle d'Harry sur la feuille.

" Je pense qu'une seule colonne suffira pour vous deux. Donc deux chambres de la couleur rouge, très lumineuses et du bois comme matière prédominante. Hermione ? Une idée pour la tienne ? "

Ron soupira légèrement. Il sentait l'effort que faisait Bella pour agir avec Hermione comme elle le faisait avec lui ou Harry, malgré son envie de lui sauter au cou et de la serrer contre son cœur. C'était vraiment difficile pour elle, d'avoir sa sœur, qu'elle a recherché et pleuré pendant des années, juste en face d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle a pour elle. Elle se sentait rejetée, mais ne perdait pas espoir. Elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer dans les bras d'Edward, et celui-ci lui avait dit que sa sœur finirait par accepter cette histoire, alors elle attendait.

- " Je n'en sais rien. "

Bella parut déçue une seconde, puis elle se pencha sur la feuille et se mit à écrire dans la colonne d'Hermione. Elle écrivit de longues lignes avant que la feuille ne disparaisse de ses mains pour se retrouver dans celles de la jeune sorcière. Hermione lut les quelques lignes, décrivant avec exactitude la chambre parfaite pour elle Bois clair, nuance de beige, de gris et de vert pastel, une pointe de framboise, beaucoup de rangements, d'étagères, un grand bureau. Hermione leva les yeux sur Bella, pensant que la colère allait s'emparer d'elle, mais non, elle fixait simplement la fille, plus surprise que jamais. Bella baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas subir encore une fois les mots durs de sa sœur.

- " Je ... Désolé, je pensais que c'était ce qui te conviendrait le mieux. "

Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'elle aurait demandé, c'est bien ce qui l'embêtait. Plus le temps passait plus sa logique prenait le dessus sur ce qu'elle voulait. Elle allait devoir reconnaître l'évidence, elle allait devoir accepter que cette histoire était bien réelle, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore. Elle ravala tout de même la réplique cinglante qui lui picotait la langue, se contentant de rendre la feuille à Bella, elle ne voulait pas la blesser, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à cela, décrivant, un peu à contre cœur, la maison de leurs rêves. Ils avaient bien protesté une ou deux fois de plus concernant ce projet insensé, mais Bella leur rappela très vite qu'ils avaient à faire à des vampires pour le moins têtus, et qu'ils mèneraient ce projet à bien, quoique les sorciers puissent en dire.

- " Bon, je pense que ça suffit pour le moment. Que diriez-vous d'un petit atelier cuisine ? Esmée ne veut jamais que je cuisine moi-même mon repas, mais je pense qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas de contourner cette règle pour une fois, elle doit probablement vous dessiner la plus belle des cuisines en ce moment. Et puis si elle n'était pas d'accord, elle serait déjà ici, nous forçant à rester assis pendant qu'elle s'affaire à la cuisine. "

Les trois sorciers se mirent à rire, même Hermione, c'était drôle de voir à quel point cette humaine s'était intégrée, et connaissait parfaitement cette famille de vampires. Ils acceptèrent volontiers, étant les seuls personnes dans cette maison se nourrissant, cela leur paraissait plus normal de faire la cuisine eux-mêmes, plutôt que de se laisser servir par Esmée. Ron mettait du cœur à la tâche, ravi d'avoir pour une fois accès à cet art qu'est la cuisine, Molly, tout comme Esmée, l'interdisant de toucher à son domaine de prédilection. Peu à peu, et naturellement, les groupes s'étaient formés.

Harry et Ron s'occupaient du dessert du chef comme Ron aimait à le répéter, alors qu'Hermione et Bella s'occupaient du plat principal. Une sorte d'atmosphère joyeuse s'était installée dans la cuisine et les rires fusaient de toutes parts. Même Hermione rayonnait et riait avec Bella souvent. La sorcière s'était simplement laissée prendre par l'ambiance, oubliant de penser à toute cette histoire.

Bientôt, une odeur délicieuse s'échappa du four et des casseroles sur le feu, ravissant les narines de nos quatre compères. Au menu de ce midi, Beauf bourguignon et pommes de terre sautées aux herbes de Provence, recette tirée de la culture française d'Hermione. Quant au dessert, Harry avait opté pour une tarte aux citrons meringuée, dessert assez facile à réaliser, et délicieux.

Il avait souvent eu à le préparer, la tante Pétunia en raffolait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'avait décidé à choisir ce dessert, non, c'était surtout parce qu'il s'agissait du dessert favori de Ron, et Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en préparer une pour son roux, et encore moins avec lui. Jasper apparut comme par magie dans la cuisine, interrompant les rires de nos quatre cuisiniers en herbe. Le brun était occupé à enlever la farine que Ron avait sur le nez, quand le vampire se racla la gorge, faisant part de sa présence.

- " Alice m'envoie, elle voudrait avoir votre avis à tous les trois. Emmett, et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, a eu l'idée de vous faire ... une piscine. "

- " Quoi ? Non, non, vous êtes complètement fous, on n'a pas besoin de piscine, dit lui que c'est inutile. "

Jasper se mit doucement à rire aux paroles du brun, et Ron comprit pourquoi.

- " Harry, je pense que c'est pas vraiment à ce sujet qu'elle a besoin de notre avis. Je me trompe Jasper ? "

- " Non en effet ! Elle voulait savoir, étant donné que par ici le temps n'est pas vraiment favorable à la baignade, pour des humains s'entend, elle aimerait savoir si vous préférez une piscine chauffée, ou une piscine d'intérieur. "

- " Pardon ? Non, non, ni l'une ni l'autre, on a déjà du mal à accepter que vous construisiez purement et simplement une maison pour nous, là ça devient carrément n'importe quoi ! Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, vous ... Ron, Harry, aidez-moi bon sang ! "

Jasper adressa à la sorcière un regard d'excuse. Il pouvait sentir à quel point c'était difficile pour eux trois d'accepter qu'on leur donne simplement quelque chose sans contrepartie, qu'on s'occupe d'eux sans rien demander en retour. Il se fit vaguement la réflexion que leurs vies n'avaient pas dû être faciles, et qu'ils avaient dû donner beaucoup d'eux-mêmes pour avoir autant de mal à recevoir de l'attention. Ron allait essayer de protester à son tour quand Bella le devança.

- " N'usez pas votre salive pour rien, Alice ne vous laissera jamais gagner cette bataille, si vous ne lui donnez pas une réponse, elle se contentera de faire, une piscine extérieure chauffée, et une piscine intérieure. Alors encore une fois, je vous conseille seulement de dire ce que vous préférez. "

Tout trois poussèrent un long soupir. Ron et Harry regardèrent leur amie, avant qu'elle ne se retourne, vaincue, et reprenne le cours de sa recette. Les jumeaux magiques ne se jetèrent même pas un coup d'œil avant de murmurer d'une même voix lasse "extérieure ". Jasper n'était pas vraiment étonné de cette proximité entre les deux sorciers, il l'avait sentie depuis le début, mais quelque part il enviait cette relation aussi complice. Il les remercia et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Le repas étant finalement prêt, tous les quatre se mirent à table. Ils mangèrent paisiblement discutant légèrement sur le monde sorcier, Bella posant des questions toutes plus intriguées les unes que les autres aux trois amis.

Ils firent ensuite la vaisselle et rangèrent la cuisine, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage ou de leur repas dans la pièce, respect qu'ils s'accordaient tous les quatre à donner à Esmée. Ce fut ensuite au tour des sorciers de poser des questions autour d'un café, en faisant tout leur possible pour en apprendre donc plus sur cette famille hors du commun et la rencontre de Bella avec cette étrange famille de vampires.

Hermione avait rangé tout ce qu'elle avait dernièrement appris de son passé dans un coin de son esprit, jusqu'à même ne plus y penser. Elle put donc profiter de cette journée sans se torturer la tête avec des questions douloureuses, trouvant même que Bella était une jeune fille intéressante et pour le moins sympathique. Leur conversation ne fut interrompue que bien plus tard dans l'après-midi, par une Esmée rayonnante, portant sous son bras une pile de papiers.

S'en suivit une démonstration dans les formes sur l'assortiment de couleurs, de textures, de matériaux aptes à combler les envies décoratives des trois sorciers. Évidemment la matriarche du coven avait refusé de montrer les plans de la maison, leur laissant uniquement le choix de décoration de leur chambre et des couleurs pour la cuisine. Bella les avaient rassurés en affirmant encore et encore la sûreté des goûts en matière de décoration que possédait Esmée, et l'ensemble de la villa ne pouvait qu'appuyer ses dires.

Après avoir vaguement informé Esmée sur ses goûts personnels, Harry s'excusa et quitta le salon. Il se dirigea vers les bois et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une immense rivière lui barrait la route. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu de tout ça, ayant du mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé en à peine plus d'une journée. Il ignorait combien de temps ils pourraient rester ici, aussi loin de l'Angleterre et de la guerre qui n'avait malheureusement pas cessé après la mort de Jédusor. Depuis qu'Hemione les avaient amenés ici, Harry se sentait comme libéré d'un poids, après tout deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie étaient en sécurité ici, loin des mangemorts restants et surtout de Malfoy.

Mais la culpabilité le rongeait également, après tout c'était lui que voulait Malfoy, personne ne devrait avoir à se battre alors que lui était bien caché au fin fond des États-Unis. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand, sans grande surprise, il sentit son jumeau approcher. Il fut soudainement moins mal, n'en fut pas particulièrement étonné cependant, il avait l'habitude de cette sensation quand Ron était à ses côtés. L'aîné prit place aux côtés d'Harry, la tête posée sur ses avant-bras, eux-mêmes reposant sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant les bruits apaisants du ruissellement de l'eau et de la brise légère murmurant à travers les arbres. Ron se décida finalement à briser le silence après plusieurs minutes.

- " On peut rentrer tu sais, si ... si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront très bien sans nous, et je préfère te savoir hors de portée de Malfoy père, mais je t'avoue que j'ai aussi du mal à rester à l'écart de tout ça, alors que ma famille risque à tout moment une attaque. Peut-être ... peut-être qu'on pourra revenir ici, quand tout sera terminé ! Hermione a besoin de connaître son passé, et je sais qu'elle a besoin de Bella, mais je doute qu'elle veuille rester ici si nous rentrons à Londres. "

Harry sourit tristement, Ron n'avait pas une seule seconde envisagé qu'il pourrait repartir seul, sans lui. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés, c'était physiquement impossible, mais Harry aurait aimé pouvoir aller se battre contre ce monstre de Lucius, en laissant son jumeau ici, à l'abri de tout danger. Mais partir seul était synonyme de douleur pour eux deux, sans parler qu'en affrontant les mangemorts, il mettait sa vie en danger, et celle de Ron par la même occasion, et ça il ne pouvait pas. Puis il y avait aussi Hermione, qui méritait la paix que, Harry, en était sûr, Bella pouvait lui apporter. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry avait ouvert le lien télépathique avec Ron, il ne fut donc pas plus étonné que ça lorsque le roux fit écho à ses réflexions.

- " Alors on va rester ! Ne te sens pas coupable Harry, tu mérites autant que 'Mione la paix que peut t'apporter cet exil. Et je me sens bien ici aussi, je pense qu'on peut rester un moment, les Cullen sont des gens absolument formidables, si tu savais à quel point ils sont heureux de nous construire cette maison, c'est fou, on dirait des gosses découvrant une montagne de cadeaux sous le sapin de Noël ! Je pense ... je pense qu'on pourrait être heureux ici. "

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, et de lui prendre la main pour jouer distraitement avec ses doigts, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes de plus s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne se lève finalement, tendant une main vers Ron pour l'aider à en faire autant.

- " Aller viens, on va appeler Fred et Georges, pour leur dire qu'on reste ici pour une durée indéterminée, et j'aimerais aussi dire à ton père qu'il me prévienne si ils ont du nouveau concernant Malfoy ! "

Le visage de Ron s'illumina alors qu'il attrapait la main offerte d'Harry. Apparemment il avait vraiment envie de rester ici, et Harry eut un sourire mi- tendre mi- moqueur en se demandant si cette joie soudaine n'avait pas tout à voir avec le vampire prénommé Jasper. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison en riant à propos de certains vampires préférant construire une maison à trois sorciers plutôt que de les dévorer tout cru, quand un cri de pure douleur leur fit arrêter net leur ascension.

Une seconde passa avant que le brouillard dû au choc ne se dissipe, et ils se mirent à courir comme un seul homme vers la maison. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'entrée, tous les vampires qui n'étaient pas déjà dans la maison apparurent devant eux, se ruant également dans la maison. Jasper s'arrêta net devant la porte, Alice accroché à son bras. Les sorciers n'eurent que le temps d'apercevoir le regard suppliant et désolé du vampire blond avant de les dépasser pour atteindre le salon. Ils ne purent d'abord que voir Edward, tenant fermement Bella par les épaules. Cette dernière était en larmes, gémissant de douleur, du sang sur le visage et les mains.

Le regard de Ron se tourna ensuite vers Esmée, apparemment secouée par de violents sanglots dénués de larmes, à genoux à côté d'un corps allongé, Emmett et Rosalie à ses côtés. La mère de famille se releva en sentant la présence des deux sorciers. Les deux vampires toujours accroupis au sol cachaient partiellement le corps hurlant toujours de douleur, mais Harry et Ron connaissaient parfaitement l'identité de cette personne. Ils se jetèrent au sol, s'approchant de leur amie agonisant, les yeux arrondis par la terreur. Hermione était prise de violentes convulsions, son chemisier blanc se tachant lentement de longues trainées de sang.

- " Esmée, qu-que s'est-il passé ? "

- " Oh mes chéris, je suis désolée ... No-nous parlions tranquillement et elle ... elle s'est mise à hurler, je ... je ne sais pas ... "

Harry ne savait que trop ce dont souffrait Hermione, mais l'espoir qu'il gardait de faire une erreur l'avait poussé à poser la question.

" Ron, sa potion ! Le sac ! "

Ron était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce avant même qu'Harry n'ait fini son semblant de phrase. Il prit le petit sac en perle et d'un " Accio " non formulé, fit jaillir une boite en bois sculpté. Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de ses amis en un temps record et ouvrit la boite alors que Carlisle était apparu comme par magie au côté d'Harry. Le docteur semblait désemparé face à l'état de la jeune fille, jetant un regard torturé et interrogateur aux Gryffys. Ron ne s'en souciait guère comme il fouillait dans la petite boite avec frénésie. Un cri de rage s'échappa de sa bouche et la boite explosa contre le mur opposé. Harry soupira d'horreur, un "non" murmuré alors qu'il comprenait l'origine de la colère du roux.

" Harry ! Appelle-le, tout de suite ! "

Le brun allait se relever pour obéir à l'ordre qu'avait craché son ami quand la main d'Hermione s'agrippa à son poignet.

" Non ... Harry ... je t'in-interdit de ... "

Sa phrase mourut dans une nouvelle supplique de pure souffrance. Harry ne l'écouta pas et se redressa pour sortir de sous sa chemise une chaîne avec un pendentif, une large pièce d'or. Il soupira quelques mots " _leo cor latere sub snakeskin_ ", ses lèvres tout contre la pièce alors qu'une chaude larme dévalait sa joue. Le pendentif étincela légèrement sous les regards, paniqués pour la plupart, des personnes présentes, avant de retrouver son aspect originel. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, un claquement retentit dans l'air et un homme apparut en plein milieu de la pièce, tenant un médaillon semblable à celui d'Harry dans une main, et une brosse à dent dans l'autre.

- " J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison de me faire traverser la moitié de la planète, Potter ! "

* * *

Je suis sure que vous avez deviné qui était cet homme , n'est-ce pas ? ;)

A très bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !


	8. Chapter 8

Bon , parce que j'ai un peu d'avance et pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence , voici le chapitre 8 :)

Assez court celui-ci , tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre transitoire , le prochain sera nettement plus long , désolée ^^'

N'hésitez surtout pas a prendre deux minutes pour me donner votre avis , c'est important pour moi !

Bonne lecture !

Et un énorme merci ainsi que pleins de bisous a ma bêta , toujours fidèle et excellente a son poste ^^

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

L'homme avait adressé ses mots acerbes au mur, ayant atterri dos à Harry et aux autres. Il se retourna lentement, le visage fermé et froid.

Son expression changea dès l'instant où son regard se posa sur Harry. Ses traits se muèrent en panique à l'instant même où il vit une larme dévaler la joue du survivant, puis très vite en peur, lorsqu'il aperçut les vampires derrière le brun.

En un éclair, il se retrouva devant Harry sa baguette à la main remplaçant la brosse à dent qu'il avait transformé en portoloin dans l'urgence. Son autre bras tendu devant Harry, le protégeant au maximum de ceux qu'il ne pouvait que voir comme des cannibales responsables de l'appel au secours envoyé par le Gryffondor.

Ron fut le premier à réagir en posant une main sur le bras de l'homme avant qu'il ne déclenche les hostilités.

« Non, professeur Snape, non… Hermione ! »

Ron n'était pas très fier du semblant de phrase qu'il avait à peine réussi à sortir, mais la panique qui l'assaillait ne lui permettait pas de faire mieux.

Séverus suivit le regard du roux, et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, comme mort. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir, le choc ayant gelé son cerveau, seule une litanie de « non » soufflés dans un murmure assourdissant résonnait dans sa tête. Il dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour se mouvoir à nouveau, c'est d'ailleurs un cri de la jeune sorcière qui le reconnecta à la réalité.

Il plongea alors à côté du corps sanglant de la jeune fille. Cette enfant qui lui avait un jour donné l'envie d'être meilleur pour quelqu'un, pour elle, qui lui avait un jour montré que le monde valait la peine de faire des efforts.

« Ça va aller Hermione, ça va aller ! Harry, combien de potions a- elle manqué ? »

« Je … j'en sais rien, on … on est ici depuis hier, elle n'a plus de flacons, je ne sais pas depuis quand ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Hermione … Hermione tu dois me répondre, quand as-tu pris ta dernière potion ? As-tu pris celles d'hier ? »

Hermione répondit péniblement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Et alors que des plaies creusaient lentement sa peau, dessinant de grandes lanières sanguinolentes sur ses vêtements, Severus essayait tant bien que mal de ressembler ses idées.

Si elle n'avait pas pris les quatre potions qu'elle aurait dû ingurgiter hier, ni les quatre d'aujourd'hui, alors les choses étaient graves, vraiment graves. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus, comme une plaie sanglante s'ouvrait lentement sur la joue de la brune, lui arrachant un cri horrible.

Il invoqua sa trousse de potions qui apparut instantanément à son côté, lévitant gentiment au-dessus du sol. Il en sortit plusieurs dizaines de flacons, en déboucha cinq qui finirent vite dans le gosier de la jeune fille.

Puis, sans quitter Hermione du regard, il s'adressa aux sorciers.

« Harry, faites sortir tout le monde ! Ron, j'ai besoin que vous passiez ce baume sur toutes les plaies, le plus vite possible ! »

Harry n'eut pas à dire un mot, déjà Esmée et Rosalie sortaient de la pièce, jetant un regard inquiet et triste à Hermione, puis désolé à Harry qui les regardait, désespéré, des larmes dévalant toujours ses joues.

Ce fut plus difficile pour faire entendre raison à Bella qui était à deux doigts de la crise d'hystérie. C'est finalement Emmett qui, après avoir jeté un regard à son frère et avoir obtenu son accord, la fit sortir de force, la serrant contre lui pour l'immobiliser.

Edward sortit à son tour, regardent tristement Harry, s'excusant silencieusement pour une chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

Carlisle, quant à lui, ne quitta pas la pièce, il s'approcha au contraire de Ron qui s'affairait à déshabiller sa meilleure amie, découvrant au fur et à mesure les plaies béantes dont son corps était recouvert.

Carlisle arrêta la main tremblante du roux, qui tourna son regard troublé par les larmes vers l'aîné des vampires. Ce dernier lui retira gentiment le flacon de baume de ses mains, avant de lever le regard vers Séverus qui venait de pousser un grognement ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui d'une lionne protégeant ses lionceaux.

« Je suis médecin, je peux vous aider, et Ron n'est pas en état de s'occuper de son amie. »

Séverus eut un mal fou à trouver la force et la concentration nécessaire, mais il arriva tout de même à user de son parfait contrôle de l'art qu'est la légimencie sur le vampire, et finit par retourner à sa tâche, donnant son accord muet à Carlisle.

Ron se releva lentement, sans quitter son amie des yeux, puis, après de très longues secondes, leva son regard vers Harry. Pour chacun des deux, voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait son jumeau était une pure torture.

Ron s'éloigna un peu d'Hermione, la sachant entre les meilleures mains qui puissent être. Lentement, vidé de toute énergie, il rejoignit Harry, le serrant aussi fort qu'il en était capable, tout contre son cœur.

Ils restèrent ainsi, debout l'un contre l'autre, regardant avec désespoir les deux hommes s'affairant sur le corps de leur amie. Ils refusaient de s'éloigner plus d'Hermione, mais c'était très dur de voir son corps gisant là, sur le sol, à moitié nu et ensanglanté.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Séverus répétait encore et encore le même sort, la baguette tendue au-dessus du corps d'Hermione, sa concentration ne flanchant pas une seule seconde.

Carlisle avait depuis bien longtemps finit de passer le baume sur les plaies, destinées à arrêter leur progression, mais il restait là, à tenir simplement la main de la sorcière. Il n'avait bougé que pour aller chercher un drap propre afin de recouvrir la jeune fille. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, Carlisle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les plaies se refermant petit à petit sous l'effet de la magie des incantations de Séverus, se disant qu'il aurait pu sauver bon nombre de vies supplémentaires avec ces techniques.

De longues heures avaient passé – bien que Ron et Harry auraient plutôt pensé à plusieurs jours – quand ils entendirent Séverus pousser un long soupir, arrêtant pour la première fois depuis des heures ses murmures.

Il se releva très lentement, les jambes engourdies par sa précédente position, et se tourna vers les deux gryffondors enlacés.

« Elle s'en remettra … Je lui ai donné une forte dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve, elle ne se réveillera probablement pas avant au moins 24h, mais elle a besoin de ça pour s'en remettre, et de beaucoup de repos par la suite … »

Séverus n'arrivait plus à tenir debout, ni à parler, la voix cassée, il était épuisé. Toute sa puissance magique et son énergie était resté au sol avec Hermione. Ron et Harry poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement en entendant ses paroles, mais qui fut très vite interrompu par leur inquiétude en voyant l'immense fatigue qui s'était emparée de leur ancien professeur.

« Merci professeur, merci beaucoup. Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant ! »

« Je dois d'abord rejoindre l'autre continent. Je … Je vais vous donner les quelques flacons de potions que j'ai avec moi, mais je n'en ai que deux, je reviendrais demain avec un stock. Vous êtes sûr que … tout ira bien pour vous, ici ? »

Il avait hésité à poser cette question, étant donné l'aide et le professionnalisme dont avait fait preuve le vampire médecin, mais il avait de grandes réticences à laisser ses élèves en plein milieu d'un coven de vampires, surtout Hermione pour tout dire.

Harry lui adressa un sourire légèrement attendri, il était rare de voir le légendaire Snape inquiet pour qui que ce soit, même si tous savait aujourd'hui que Séverus n'était pas le professeur méchant et froid qu'ils avaient autrefois connu et haï.

« Vous en faites pas professeur, nous n'avons rien à craindre ici. C'est plutôt pour vous que je m'inquiète, vous devriez peut-être vous reposer un peu avant de repartir, un voyage en portoloin nécessite un minimum de puissance magique, ce n'est pas à vous que je vais l'apprendre. »

« Non, c'est inutile, je ne suis pas encore impotent Potter ! »

Son ton était sec, vieux réflexes, surtout lorsqu'on insinuait qu'il possédait une quelconque faiblesse. Il regretta immédiatement cependant, et reprit, plus calmement, plus honnêtement aussi.

« Je ne pense pas trouver un quelconque repos dans une maison pleine de vampires. Et puis, je … je dois rentrer avant que … que Draco ne se réveille, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter … ni le laisser seul trop longtemps. »

Il avait prononcé ça plus doucement, presque … timidement ? Oui, c'était certain, le bâtard graisseux n'était définitivement qu'un masque que portait Severus, un masque très dur à retirer après tant d'années, mais un simple masque tout de même.

Ron et Harry, ayant suivis le même chemin de pensée, avaient le même sourire affiché sur le visage.

Ils écoutèrent les dernières recommandations concernant Hermione – que Carlisle avait déjà installé à l'étage, confortablement bordée dans un lit – puis saluèrent leur ancien professeur et récent héros.

Séverus rappela qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, ou plutôt dans quelques heures vu l'heure déjà bien avancée, puis actionna le portoloin qu'il avait créé.

Quelques secondes seulement après le départ de Séverus, tous les vampires regagnèrent le salon que les deux sorciers n'avaient toujours pas quitté. Seul Edward et Bella étaient absents, ce dernier ayant avec peine réussi à la convaincre de rentrer chez son père, appuyant sur le fait qu'Hermione avait besoin de repos.

Ron et Harry allèrent s'asseoir côte à côte sur un canapé, bien conscient qu'ils allaient devoir donner des explications à leurs hôtes. En effet, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, attendant qu'ils se décident à parler.

C'est finalement Harry qui prit la parole, regardant tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, pour hier et aujourd'hui, pour avoir débarqué dans votre vie et y mettre un chantier monstre, désolé ! »

Esmée se précipita sur eux avant qu'Harry ne finisse sa phrase. Elle les prit dans ses bras tous les deux, les serrant fort.

« Oh mes chéris, ne vous excusez surtout pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir le don de Jasper ou d'Edward pour voir à quel point vous avez souffert, et à quel point vous souffrez encore. Nous pouvons tous le voir ! Ce n'est en rien votre faute, et je suis ravie que vous ayez atterris ici, peu importe la raison. J'ai envie de vous aider, et je suis sûre que nous pouvons vous être utiles, personne ne mérite de telles souffrances ! »

« Esmée a raison les enfants, nous pouvons vous aider, mais nous devons comprendre ce qui vous est arrivés pour cela. »

Harry regarda Carlisle qui venait de parler, puis Esmée. Il était on ne peut plus touché par les paroles des parents Cullen. Il en était même honoré et étrangement soulagé. Soulagé de voir que sur cette terre, demeurait encore des êtres bons. Mais surtout soulagé de l'aide plus que bienvenu et considérable qu'ils leurs offraient, un soutien extérieur à l'écart de leur monde.

Il se devait de leur donner des réponses, mais s'en sentait incapable. Parler de la guerre et de tous ces douloureux souvenirs, non, il ne pouvait pas. Son regard se dirigea alors vers celui qui était littéralement son oxygène en ce moment, son jumeau, son Ron.

Cela pouvait paraître égoïste de la part d'Harry d'un point de vue extérieur, après tout Ron avait également perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre, mais si on y regardait de plus près, c'était en fait autant pour Ron que pour lui qu'il le faisait. Effectivement, avant que leurs magies ne se reconnaissent, Harry n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à souffrir pour épargner les autres, mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes, sa souffrance était également celle de Ron.

Alors ils agissaient tous deux de manière à ne pas faire souffrir l'autre, ou du moins un minimum, et Harry savait très bien que Ron était plus fort psychiquement, que sa magie était plus stable que la sienne, qu'il ne craquerait pas, contrairement à lui.

Ron savait cela aussi, c'est bien pour cela qu'il attrapa la main d'Harry, la serrant fort dans la sienne pour se donner du courage. Il lui adressa un sourire sans joie avant de prendre la parole, son regard déviant sur toutes les paires d'yeux ambrés qui le scrutaient.

« Nous vous avons dit hier que nous avions récemment pris part à une guerre … Nous … Nous avons tous perdu beaucoup lors de cette guerre, elle a fait énormément de dégâts. Hermi' a été touché par un sort de magie noir, un puissant maléfice. Ce sort... déchire les tissus humains, créant une mort lente et douloureuse. Le professeur Snape, que vous avez rencontré il y a peu, a réussi grâce à sa maîtrise des potions, à contrecarrer le maléfice. Il est toujours en Hermione, seulement les potions l'empêche d'agir, il est comme ligoté dans une infime partie de son corps. Mais … Elle n'a pas pris ses dernières potions, j'ignore pourquoi, ce n'est vraiment son habitude, mais avec les derniers événements qui lui sont tombés dessus… Bref, les chaînes retenant le sort se sont affaiblies, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse agir sans retenue à nouveau, comme vous avez pu le voir. »

Ron souffla un bon coup. Cela n'avait finalement pas été aussi difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il soupçonnait un vampire blond d'être en partie responsable de cela. Un regard vers le vampire en question confirma ses pensées.

Jasper était encore plus soulagé que lui. Relâchant inconsciemment un peu sa concentration, il laissa sourdre de lui de fortes émotions contenues, telles qu'auraient dues être les émotions de Ron.

Le roux lui adressa un bref mais sincère sourire de reconnaissance avant de se tourner vers Carlisle qui lui parlait.

« Je vois … C'est terrible. Hermione devra donc prendre ses potions toute sa vie ? »

« Eh bien, le professeur Snape fait des recherches à ce sujet, il tente de créer une potion capable d'anéantir complètement le maléfice. Malheureusement les chances sont faibles, beaucoup d'autres avant lui ont essayé de créer une potion assez puissante pour cela, en vain. »

« Mais Séverus est le meilleur dans ce domaine, si quelqu'un peut faire des miracles avec les potions, c'est bien lui. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui avait enfin trouvé la force, puisé de son lien avec Ron certainement, de parler.

Le brun portait une affection particulière pour Séverus depuis qu'il connaissait sa condition d'espion. Il avait désormais une confiance aveugle en lui, se disant qu'un homme capable de se tenir à côté du Lord pendant plus de vingt ans sans jamais flancher, sans jamais laisser filtrer une seule information, ne pouvait qu'être d'une droiture et d'une force sans égale.

Et ses sentiment n'avaient fait que s'accroître depuis la défaite de Voldemort, en apprenant qu'il avait non seulement veillé sur lui et ses deux meilleurs amis durant toutes ces années, mais aussi sur Draco, et en voyant son masque se défaire petit à petit, ajouté aux événements du jour, tout cela ne pouvait qu'appuyer ses pensées.

Alors il pensait vraiment que Snape était capable de trouver la potion qui guérirait définitivement Hermione, il en était persuadé.

« Le professeur Snape a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien... »

« C'est le cas, il a tout sacrifié pour le côté de la lumière, il a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver les nôtres, c'est un grand sorcier, un grand homme. »

« J'en suis sûr. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant quelques secondes. Ron pouvait sentir l'hésitation de Jasper, peut-être était-ce parce que le vampire était empathe, mais Ron captait ses émotions mieux que celles de n'importe qui d'autre, elles étaient comme décuplées, d'ailleurs le roux se disait que sa propre empathie avait été décuplé au contact du blond.

Toujours était-il que Ron savait que Jasper venait de se décider à poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres, et que cette dernière n'allait pas lui plaire, et encore moins à Harry.

Il serra un peu plus la main du brun qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne avant que Jasper ne se lance enfin, ne quittant pas Ron des yeux, comme pour évaluer de sa réaction future.

« J'aimerais comprendre une chose, pourquoi est-ce que d'aussi jeune gens ont eu à prendre part à une guerre ? Vous n'êtes encore que des enfants ! »

Ron releva à peine ces dernières paroles, bien sûr ils étaient jeunes, mais malheureusement ils avaient dû bien tôt renoncer à leur innocence d'enfants. Mais le Roux était bien trop occupé à tenter de calmer Harry qu'il sentait fébrile à travers leurs liens, pour envisager de fournir une réponse.

L'aîné des jumeaux magique avait énormément de mal a parler de cette période encore trop récente et douloureuse dans son cœur et dans son esprit . Mais il savait tout comme Harry , qu'encore une fois , il était le plus solide , et donc celui qui déstabiliserait le moins leur magie commune en abordant se sujet .

Il avait cependant des réticences a aborder la vie d'Harry – parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait – en présence de celui-ci . Il ouvrit alors le liens télépathique qui les unissaient , demandant a son brun la permission d'aborder se sujet sensible .

« Attends , juste quelques secondes … s'il te plais ! »

Il lâcha très vite la main d'Harry pour aller glisser la sienne sur la nuque du brun, sachant à quel point ce simple geste pouvait apaiser son jumeau. Après quelques respirations laborieuse et un effort de concentration , Harry lui donna enfin un signal favorable . Jasper commençait à regretter d'avoir posé cette question quand Ron répondit enfin, sentant Harry se calmer sous ses doigts.

« C'est un puissant mage noir qui est à l'origine de cette guerre, Tom Jédusor, qui s'est auto-proclamé Lord Voldemort. Il y a longtemps, une prophétie avait été rapportée à Voldemort, selon cette dernière, un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet en l'année 1980 serait celui qui l'anéantirait. Le seul à en avoir le pouvoir. Jédusor a trouvé l'enfant en question, il a ... tué ses parents, mais lorsqu'il a voulu en faire de même avec l'enfant, le sort a ricoché, réduisant Voldemort à l'état de semi entité, et … laissant une cicatrice très particulière sur le front du bébé … »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Harry qui avait la tête baissée, des mèches de cheveux bruns cachant partiellement sa cicatrice. Une larme tomba de son visage caché, allant s'écraser sur son jean, comme au ralenti.

Tous avait imaginé un lourd passé pour les trois sorciers, mais l'histoire que leurs invités commençaient à leurs dépeindre dépassait de loin ce qu'ils avaient envisagé. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que de si jeunes âmes aient autant souffert, pas à ce point-là.

Tous les Cullen étaient sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, et si les vampires étaient capables de pleurer, ils n'y auraient plus beaucoup d'yeux or restés secs à cet instant.

Ron Parlait mentalement a son jumeaux , essayant de le calmer a grand renfort de mots doux et tendre .

« C'est bon , c'est bon Ron … continue . »

« Tu es sur chaton ? On peut très bien att... »

« Non ! Continue Ronny ... ils ont le droit de savoir ! »

Personne n'osait parler, alors Ron se décida à poursuivre , bien qu'il sentait le brun lutter contre sa magie .

« Il y a quelques années, Jédusor a refait surface, ses anciens partisans sont revenus à ses côtés. Il a gagné en puissance, a rassemblé ses troupes dans le seul but … de tuer Harry, et tous ce qui s'opposeraient à lui. Nous nous sommes préparés, nous avons résisté puis il y a quelques mois, l'affrontement est devenu inévitable. Voldemort pensait être invincible, seulement Harry possédait une arme dont il ignorait l'existence et il a été détruit. Voilà comment des « enfants » se retrouvent mêlés à une guerre. »

C'était suffisant pour le moment , ils connaissaient le principal de l'histoire , inutile de torturer encore plus Harry . Cependant ils se promirent tout deux d'éclaircir certains points avec les vampires , plus tard , quand ce sera nécessaire , et quand ils en seront capable surtout .

Ron observait les vampires complètement statufiés devant lui, aucun d'eux ne bougeaient, pas le moindre mouvement. Comment réagir face à cela, face au désespoir d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui avait vécu les pires horreurs.

Et qu'allaient-ils apprendre encore ? Quelle avait été la vie de Ron et d'Hermione ? Ils priaient tous silencieusement pour qu'elles n'aient pas été aussi dures que celle d'Harry.

Un immense besoin de protection s'emparait d'eux à leur contact. Ils ressentaient tous le besoin d'épargner ces gamins qui ne l'avaient pas été jusque-là, de les mettre à l'abri de toutes les douleurs qui les affligeaient.

Contre toute attente c'est Emmett qui sortit de sa torpeur en premier, et Harry se retrouva en un battement de cil sur ses genoux, plaqué contre un torse large, dans une étreinte légèrement maladroite mais immensément réconfortante.

Oui , on pourrait qualifier cela d'étonnant , lorsque l'on voit seulement le vampire imposant et insouciant qu'Emmett semble être . La vérité c'est que le vampire était un nounours , un vrai nounours avec un cœur hypersensible , bien que mort . Et voir ce jeune humain mit a terre , aussi fragile qu'un oiseau aux ailes brisées , avait fait automatiquement réagir ses instincts protecteurs .

« Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, personne ne mérite ce que tu as vécu, ce que vous avez tous vécu, mais c'est fini maintenant, ça va aller p'tit frère ! »

Harry s'agrippa fortement au t-shirt du géant épuisé par tous ces évènements, posant sa tête tout contre ce cœur dénué de tout battement et se laissa aller à ses larmes.

Cela pouvait paraître totalement ridicule, être câliné de cette manière par une personne que l'on connaît à peine, bercé sur des genoux comme un enfant. Mais c'était probablement ce dont avait le plus besoin Harry en ce moment, être à nouveau un enfant, inconscient de la cruauté du monde, délesté des problèmes des plus grands, et pouvoir oublier.

Oui, il voulait oublier, oublier que sa meilleure amie était allongée dans un lit à l'étage, souffrant d'un lourd maléfice. Oublier qu'il était un poids énorme pour son jumeau qu'il aimait plus que de raison. Oublier qu'un sorcier totalement fou le poursuivait encore, souhaitant achever le travail de son ancien maître. Oublier les morts, oublier la douleur, oublier la peur, simplement oublier.

Ron avait été rejoint par Jasper qui avait simplement posé ses deux mains sur les épaules du roux, l'aidant à supporter ses propres émotions ainsi que le désespoir de son ami.

Alice et Rose, après avoir embrassé les deux sorciers pour leur montrer leur soutien, avaient quitté la pièce, avec la ferme intention de construire la plus merveilleuse des maisons pour ces trois gamins qui le méritaient tant.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient montés à l'étage pour vérifier l'état de santé d'Hermione, puis ils s'étaient ensuite isolés pour discuter, comme ils le faisaient toujours lorsqu'ils étaient fortement perturbés.

Harry et Ron avaient fini par sombrer dans le sommeil, l'un toujours sur les genoux d'Emmett, et l'autre la tête posé sur la cuisse de Jasper, qui s'était finalement assis sur le dos du canapé, derrière Ron.

Les deux frères se décidèrent finalement à porter les deux endormis dans une chambre à l'étage, puis descendirent rejoindre Alice, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle sur le chantier déjà commencé de la future maison des sorciers.

Plus loin dans la forêt, un autre vampire aux yeux dorés avait assisté à tout cela. Figé au pied d'un arbre, il avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler tout ce qui avait été dit durant cette douloureuse discussion. Une tornade d'émotions faisait rage en lui, mais par-dessus tout il était en colère, une colère incomprise et sans borne. Il regrettait amèrement son comportement hostile envers les trois jeunes sorciers, envers un en particulier.

* * *

Voila , court , comme j'ai dis , mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même !

Et oui , bien sur , il s'agissait bien de notre cher Severus :-)

Donnez moi votre avis mes chéris , c'est important pour la suite ( et pour rassurer l'auteur surtout ^^' )


	9. Chapter 9

Voila le chapitre 9 mes p'tits loups !

Une mention spécial a ma Emma d'amour , merci !

Bon , pour cette fic , je n'ai jusque la pas vraiment pris le temps de répondre aux reviews , shame on me , parce que je vous dois bien ça , alors je le fait maintenant .

**Yukina21:** Merci beaucoup ! Oui , Emmett est un véritable bisounours , j'aime jouer avec ce coté de lui ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant . Bisous .

**IZNOO :**Et bien , si je répondais a cette question l'histoire perdrait de ses attraits tu ne crois pas ? je te laisse donc le découvrir , ça ne devrais surement pas tarder ;) Biz !

**Kitsune972**** :** Alors , non , ce n'est pas ton imagination , il y a bien un lien entre eux , reste a découvrir lequel ^^' Merci , j'espère que tu trouvera ce chapitre tout aussi bien , biz !

**Angie Riddle Snape Potter :**( Oula , c'est long a écrire ça XD ) Merci , la voila la suite , en espérant qu'elle soit a la hauteur , bisous .

**Carpe-Dieme2610 ( Emma ^^ ) :**Bon , on a déjà parlé de tout ça , alors je te dis juste un immense merci pour ce commentaire très constructif , ça m'aide beaucoup pour la suite . J'espère que ce chapitre sera a ton goût , pleins de bisous puce .

**SisiMi**** :** Oui , tu n'es pas la seule a me l'avoir dis , j'essaie de mettre quelques passages plus léger , voir drôle , comme l'arrivée de Snape , j'espère y arriver un minimum ^^'  
J'aime aussi le lien entre nos deux Gryffys , et j'essaie de l'entretenir le plus possible . Mais de rien , merci a toi de prendre le temps de donner ton avis , bisous .

**Tsuh :**Bah écoute , j'essaie de surprendre mes lecteurs , parce que lire une chose déjà vu cent fois , c'est pas le pieds ^^'  
En ce qui concerne Bella , je ne l'apprécie que très moyennement moi aussi , mais j'ai des choses a lui faire faire , je tente quand même de la rendre moins crispante qu'elle ne l'est réellement ;) Merci , biz !

**Blondiefofolle :**Merci beaucoup , j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre , bisous !

Voila , encore un petit merci pour ma Bêta , et je vous laisse lire ;)

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Ron fut tiré du sommeil par l'intense lumière filtrant à travers les baies vitrées de l'immense chambre. Il mit un moment à retrouver ses esprits, ne se souvenant pas du tout d'avoir regagner cette chambre la nuit dernière.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule moldue accrochée au mur lui apprit qu'il était plus de deux heures de l'après-midi. La lumière se fit dans son esprit et il fut debout en moins d'une seconde. Hermione devait prendre sa potion à 7h, puis à 13h, Snape avait bien spécifié que son état était trop précaire pour se permettre le moindre retard.

Il sortit de la chambre en vitesse pour atteindre celle d'Hermione tout aussi vite. Il s'arrêta net en voyant qu'Hermione n'était pas la seule personne présente dans la pièce. Carlisle était assis sur une chaise près du lit, et Harry se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisés et le regard perdu sur le visage de son amie. Carlisle eut un rire franchement amusé en voyant Ron, et Harry releva la tête, un sourire léger se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que le mimétisme était courant chez les jeunes sorciers, mais peut-être s'agit-il simplement de vous deux. »

Ron le regardait avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, il était complètement perdu. C'est finalement Harry qui éclaira sa lanterne, non sans avoir eu un rire moqueur avant.

« J'ai fait la même entrée fracassante i peine dix minutes, et je comprends maintenant pourquoi Carlisle a ri en me voyant débouler de cette façon. »

Ron n'avait pas vraiment envie de plaisanter, il avait eu une peur bleue en voyant l'heure tardive. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment rassuré, et bien que cela tombe sous le sens, il posa quand même la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Les potions, vous lui avez donnée ? Elle doit les prendre à heures régulières, il ne faut pas qu... »

« Ça aussi je l'ai dit, au mot près ! Calme toi Ron, Carlisle s'en est chargé, il a préféré nous laisser dormir. »

Le roux poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il traversa la pièce et prit directement Harry dans ses bras. Il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps, cela le soulageait quand les choses n'allaient pas, comme maintenant. Harry passa une main réconfortante dans son dos et embrassa son cou avant de s'éloigner légèrement, sans pourtant rompre totalement le contact de leurs corps.

« Merci de vous être occupé de ça docteur Cullen, merci beaucoup. »

« Mais de rien Ron, et comme je l'ai dit à Harry quand il m'a dit avec exactitude la même chose que toi, appel moi Carlisle, et tu peux me tutoyer. »

Ron lui sourit en signe d'acceptation avant de se tourner vers Harry, le regardant avec amusement. Il était vrai que depuis que leurs magies s'étaient reconnues, et qu'ils étaient liés, ils étaient souvent en symbiose parfaite, au point de reproduire les mêmes gestes au même moment, ou de dire les mêmes choses en même temps, et cela les amusaient beaucoup.

« Allez les enfants, filez à la cuisine, Esmée vous a préparé à manger. Rien ne sert de rester ici. Selon le professeur Snape, Hermione ne se réveillera pas avant de nombreuses heures, et elle est en bonne voie ! Vous pouvez donc quitter cette chambre l'esprit tranquille, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille, et il n'y a rien d'autres que vous puissiez faire pour le moment. »

Les rouge et or semblèrent peser le pour et le contre durant quelques secondes, mais acceptèrent bien vite d'un signe de tête. Il est vrai qu'il ne servait à rien de rester au chevet de leur amie, elle resterait endormie un long moment encore, alors autant aller remplir leurs estomacs qui criaient famine.

Ils quittèrent la chambre après avoir adressé un dernier merci à Carlisle. Ils passèrent dans le salon pour une fois silencieux et vide avant de rejoindre la cuisine où, une fois n'est pas coutume, Esmée avait accepté un apprenti cuisinier pour l'aider à préparer le repas.

Jasper et sa mère arrêtèrent toutes activités quand les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la cuisine, se hâtant d'aller les saluer. Esmée était on ne peut plus ravie d'avoir trois autres personnes, humaines, et très jeunes qui plus est, à prendre sous son aile. Elle les serra chacun à leur tour dans ses bras, Jasper lui resta discret, plus distant également, leur adressant un léger sourire mais des plus sincères.

« Avez-vous bien dormi mes chéris ? Vous étiez épuisés hier, il faut dire que la journée a été longue, cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous deux ! Pauvre Hermione, la chérie n'a pas été gâtée, j'espère qu'elle sera vite sur pied. Pensez-vous que ces événements vont lui faire changer d'avis ? Qu'elle ne voudra plus rester ici ? Oh je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez, j'ai tellem... »

Jasper pausa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère pour la stopper dans son monologue, l'air franchement amusé par son comportement.

« Esmée, Esmée, doucement, ils viennent à peine de se réveiller, ne commence pas à les assommer de questions ! Je comprends que tu sois enthousiaste à l'idée de les garder près de toi, mais si tu les étouffe de cette façon, ils vont vite avoir envie de fuir. »

Les jumeaux regardaient cet échange avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, mais Hermione aurait su voir dans ces sourires une pointe d'amertume et de tristesse. Oui, Esmée était une véritable mère, une mère qui n'avait jamais pu assouvir ses besoins maternels durant sa vie humaine. Par chance, elle avait aujourd'hui trouvé une famille tout aussi immortelle qu'elle, mais cela ne remplacerait jamais les sentiments que l'on éprouve de voir grandir un petit être à soi, de le bercer contre son cœur.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de tristement penser que Molly n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir des enfants immortels. Il savait pourtant qu'Esmée aussi avait connu la douleur de la perte d'un enfant, il pouvait la sentir, cette familière aura funèbre, la même blessure qui irradiait également du corps de Molly.

Harry sentit son jumeau partir dans des pensées douloureuses, mais ce fut Jasper qui réagit le premier. Il prit simplement Ron dans ses bras, lui envoyant des ondes de calme et de bonheur. L'empathe n'avait aucun besoin de toucher les personnes pour que son don agisse, et ce n'était pas dans son habitude, mais là … là il en avait peut-être simplement envie.

Harry, sentant que le vampire avait parfaitement le contrôle de la situation, préféra reconcentrer son attention sur Esmée.

« Ne vous en faites pas Esmée, 'Mione a besoin d'être ici, sans doute plus qu'elle ne voudra jamais le reconnaître, je ne pense donc pas qu'il soit question pour nous de partir où que ce soit pour le moment. Mais si nous restons ici, il est hors de question que ce soit simplement en temps qu'invités, Ron et moi allons vous aider dans vos tâches. »

« Mon chéri, je suis un vampire, rendre cette maison brillante ne me prend qu'une minute, et c'est pour moi un réel plaisir de cuisiner, je n'ai jamais l'occasion de le faire pour mes enfants, alors laisse-moi le faire pour vous, tu veux bien ? Et s'il te plaît, tutoie-moi. »

« Mais ... »

« Pas de 'mais' jeune homme, de toutes façons vous allez très vite être occupé, nous retenons Emmett autant que possible, mais maintenant qu'il connaît le Quidditch et ses règles, vous n'échapperez plus longtemps à une démonstration de vol sur balai. »

Harry éclata de rire, imaginer ce colosse essayer de tenir sur un balai était une chose hilarante. Les rires de Ron et de Jasper rejoignirent très vite le sien, et il en fut soulagé, Ron allait bien. Esmée les regarda un moment avec tendresse, avant de forcer les deux humains à s'asseoir pour un déjeuner tout ce qu'il y a de plus royal.

Jasper les accompagna durant le repas, voulant certainement savoir si ce qu'il avait préparé était mangeable. La vérité était qu'il avait un mal fou à s'éloigner de Ron. Le sorcier était pour lui comme un jour de repos dans son travail d'empathe. En effet, au contact du roux, son don était comme au ralenti, il ressentait toujours les émotions l'entourant, mais de manière amoindrie, du moins tant que les émotions de Ron était calmes et positives.

Carlisle les rejoignit peu après et une longue conversation sur l'étendue du monde magique se mit bien vite en place. Aucun ne posa de questions personnelles à Harry, ce qu'ils avaient appris hier les perturbait tous déjà assez, mais ils jugeaient que de toutes manières Harry devrait venir leurs en parler de lui-même et si il en avait envie.

C'est donc aux alentours de 17h alors qu'un craquement sonore retentissait à l'extérieur de la maison, qu'une exclamation tant attendue résonna.

« Le professeur Snape vient d'arriver les enfants... et il n'est pas seul. »

Carlisle se leva pour aller ouvrir, et à peine une seconde plus tard la sonnette retentit. Les quatre personnes restées à table se levèrent également pour accueillir les visiteurs. Esmée et Jasper se demandaient qui pouvait bien être la personne accompagnant Snape. Ron et Harry, eux, en avaient déjà une idée, peu de personnes étaient susceptibles d'être aux côtés de Séverus.

Ils ne furent donc pas étonnés lorsqu'ils virent apparaître Severus dans le salon, une tête blonde platine le suivant comme son ombre. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient le serpentard, les Gryffys ressentaient ce même trouble similaire à un fort pincement au cœur.

Draco avait souffert, énormément souffert, il était d'un courage héroïque, un peu comme son parrain, et eux n'avait rien su voir durant toutes ces années. Ils se dirigèrent alors d'un même pas vers le blond qui n'avait pas osé relever le regard du sol depuis son arrivée, et l'étreignirent brièvement mais sincèrement.

« Draco ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je … je vais bien Ron, merci. Et vous ? Et Hermione, elle … elle ne s'est pas réveillée ? »

« Non pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

Tous regardaient les trois sorciers les vampires attendant probablement une explication ou des présentations en bonne et due forme. Après un moment de flottement, c'est finalement Carlisle qui se décida à prendre la parole.

« Monsieur Snape, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter convenablement hier, je suis Carlisle Cullen, voici ma femme Esmée et un de mes fils, Jasper. »

Severus regardait la main que lui tendait Carlisle. Pas qu'il ne fasse de quelconque discrimination mais il avait un mal fou à accorder un minimum de confiance à ces vampires, aussi différent de leur espèce soient-ils. Il adressa un regard à son filleul avant de finalement se décider à tendre également sa main. Il frissonna intérieurement au contact glacé, mais ne fit rien paraître comme à son habitude.

« Severus Snape, voici mon filleul, Draco. Je suis désolé de l'avoir emmené avec moi mais … je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. »

Carlisle voulut répondre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème mais les deux rouge et or furent plus rapides. Leurs regards allant du visage fermé de Snape à celui sombre et fixé au sol de Draco, ils parlèrent d'une même voix.

« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé professeur ? »

Ce fut au tour de Snape de balader son regard d'un visage à l'autre, se demandant pourquoi ces deux-là semblaient agir très souvent comme une seule personne. Il hésita à nouveau, parler de ça devant les vampires n'était peut-être pas très malin. Mais ses anciens élèves leurs faisaient confiance, et Carlisle lui avait été d'une grande aide la veille, alors il se décida finalement à parler.

« C'est Malf... Lucius. Il a apparemment réussi à enrôler un bon nombre d'anciens partisans du Lord, et la première mission a été annoncé … lui ramener Draco, mort ou vif. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond qui avait finalement levé la tête pour poser ses yeux gris suppliants sur Ron et Harry. Il ne les suppliait pas de l'aider, non, il les implorait de ne pas prendre cet air horrifié comme tout le monde, il les adjurait de se mettre à rire en lui disant que tout cela n'était qu'une triste farce, que ce n'était pas réellement sa vie, au fond. Il les priait de mettre fin à son cauchemar, par n'importe quel moyen. Ron prit alors Draco dans ses bras, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour apaiser son désarroi.

Jasper ne comprenait pas, si quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie, ce Draco ne devrait-il pas avoir peur, être en colère, ou même révolté ? Alors pourquoi il ne ressentait rien de tout ça, pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucune rancœur envers cet homme, pourquoi tout ce qui émanait de lui n'était que résignation, et regret ?

« Jasper ! »

La voix de Ron le sortit de ses pensées. Il se concentra d'abord sur le roux qui tenait toujours Draco dans ses bras. Lui paniquait, et il l'appelait à l'aide, il dirigea donc son don sur Draco, et effectivement le blond sombrait dans des pensées et des émotions des plus sombres. Jasper se hâta de lui envoyer des ondes de calme ce qui fit effet sur l'instant.

Draco releva la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans le cou de Ron, se demandant quel sort avait-on pu lui jeter. Il n'en trouva pas la source mais en fut cependant vraiment reconnaissant. Il avait tenu des années, grâce à son parrain, et dans un seul but, détruire Voldemort, celui qui avait changé ses parents en êtres abjectes. Il s'était inconsciemment dit que ses parents n'étaient pas eux-mêmes, qu'ils étaient sous l'effet de l'impérium ou d'un autre sort quelconque. Mais maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus, il réalisait que ce n'était pas le cas, son père ne viendrait pas le serrer dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon, non, son père voulait sa mort.

Alors depuis la défaite du Lord, Draco était de plus en plus souvent plongé dans de sombres pensées, ne voyant plus aucun attrait à sa vie, n'ayant plus aucun objectif, plus aucune raison de souffrir de la sorte. Mais voilà qu'il se retrouve dans les bras musclés de Ron, qui aurait toutes les raisons de le détester pourtant, dans une maison pleine de vampires. Et il se sentait bien, parfaitement bien, et mon dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Il finit par lâcher Ron, un peu gêné malgré tout.

« Merci. »

Ron lui adressa un sourire, lui signifiant que ce n'était rien. Le monde autour d'eux s'était comme arrêté, personne n'avait parlé ni même bougé, et, à l'instar de l'humeur de Draco, tout sembla reprendre vie d'un coup, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Que comptez-vous faire professeur ? Lucius sait où vous vivez, et il sait que Draco est avec vous. Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher, plus aucun repère n'est sûr maintenant. »

« Je sais Harry, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, retrouver Lucius et … s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne mette ses plans à exécution. Mais je ne peux pas partir à sa recherche et m'occuper de la sécurité de Draco en même temps. Je voulais le laisser à Androméda Tonks, mais comme tu l'as dit, plus aucun repère de l'ordre n'est sûr maintenant. »

Harry soupira fortement, il avait l'impression d'abandonner tout le monde à leur sort, de fuir en laissant ses erreurs derrière lui. Il avait pourtant fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, ce à quoi il était destiné, il avait tué Voldemort. Il avait un jour eu l'espoir qu'une fois cette tâche accomplie, son entourage et lui-même pourraient avoir enfin un peu de paix, de repos, il faut croire que c'était une chose inaccessible.

« Excusez-moi si ma question est déplacée mais j'aimerais comprendre. Pour quel raison ce Lucius en veut à la vie de cet enfant ? Ron nous a dit que ce ' Voldemort ' n'était plus, que la guerre était finie, ce n'est pas totalement le cas n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus observa Carlisle avant de jeter un regard indescriptible à Harry et Ron. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que les Gryffys aient assez confiance en ces vampires pour leurs avoir raconté leur histoire. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais après tout avoir une horde de vampires de leur côté n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise chose.

« Et bien si vous connaissez une partie de l'histoire, la situation devrait être plus simple à expliquer. Lucius Malfoy était un partisan de Voldemort, il est aussi celui qui a blessé Hermione. Maintenant que son maître n'est plus, il a la ferme intention de prendre sa place, une idée absurde nourrie par sa soif de pouvoir... et sa folie. Si Lucius en veut à la vie de Draco, c'est parce que c'est son fils. Un fils indigne de ses idéaux parce qu'il a trahi Voldemort, et ses parents donc par la même occasion. Il était espion, depuis ses onze ans, il a mené une double vie pour arriver au but que nous recherchions tous, la mort de Voldemort. Mais, et je suppose que cela, ni Ron ni Harry ne vous en a parlé, Draco n'est pas la seule cible de Lucius, il veut finir le travail de Voldemort, à savoir éliminer Harry. Il a également ajouté les deux meilleurs amis de notre sauveur à sa liste. »

Harry se raidit légèrement à l'emploi de ce surnom, mais pour la première fois cela n'avait rien d'ironique dans la bouche de Snape, simplement une vérité en laquelle le maître des potions croyait.

Esmée était horrifiée d'entendre de telles choses, ses petits sorciers poursuivis par des fous furieux, cela la mettait dans une colère noire. Et puis ce pauvre Draco, dont son propre père voulait sa mort, plus elle en apprenait sur la vie de ces jeunes sorciers, plus elle avait envie de les garder contre son cœur pour les chouchouter le restant de leurs vies.

Jasper quant à lui était tout aussi en colère d'entendre ça, cela lui rappelait l'époque où bon nombre de nouveaux- nés convoitaient sa place de bras droit auprès de Maria, place qu'il, avec du recul, aurait dû céder au premier venu. Et il comprenait nettement mieux les émotions de ce pauvre Draco maintenant.

« Non, effectivement ils avaient omis ce détail ! Pensez-vous que cet homme peut réellement attenter à la vie de son propre fils ? »

« Oui malheureusement, je sais qu'il en est capable ! Je connais bien Lucius, il ne vit que pour le pouvoir, la puissance sous toutes ces formes : financière, politique, magique. C'est un être cruel et froid qui ne connaît pas les mots famille et amour ! »

Ron se fit vaguement la réflexion que cette description était exactement celle qu'il aurait donnée de Snape si on lui avait posé la question un an auparavant, les choses avaient bien changé.

Esmée adressa un regard à son mari, qui comprit immédiatement la question muette, et accepta d'un signe de tête quasi imperceptible.

« Peut-être … peut-être que nous pourrions garder Draco avec nous ? Enfin si vous êtes tous les deux d'accord. D'ici très peu de temps la maison des enfants sera prête, et nous avons prévu des chambres supplémentaires, alors si tout le monde est d'accord, je pense qu'il serait en sécurité ici avec nous. »

Severus regarda Esmée avec un air ébahi. Ces gens étaient-il réellement des vampires ? Il pouvait clairement voir grâce à sa maîtrise de la légimencie qu'il n'y avait aucune malveillance dissimulée dans cette proposition, aucune demande en retour, juste une sincère envie d'aider cet enfant, son filleul.

Par Merlin, voilà qu'il se prenait d'affection pour des êtres nocturnes, il devenait fou. Qu'il était loin le professeur froid, craint et respecté de tous désormais. Il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de son filleul, mais il tenait là la meilleure, probablement même, sa seule option. Il ne pouvait pas partir à la recherche de Malfoy père et protéger Drago en même temps, ce n'était pas possible. Il soupira fortement avant de se tourner vers le blond qui avait l'air encore plus choqué par la situation que lui.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Je … je ne veux être un poids pour personne. »

Ron et Jasper se regardèrent en entendant cette phrase, sentant tout à coup l'envie, le besoin qu'avait Draco le besoin de disparaître aux yeux du monde. Il se détestait, il se haïssait réellement, probablement à cause de son père, de toutes les conséquences de ces valeurs qu'il lui avait inculqué toutes ces années, toute son éducation, tout ce qu'il n'était pas.

Personne ne devrait ressentir ça, personne ne devrait se sentir à ce point hors du contexte, comme si il n'avait pas sa place ici . Et quelque chose disait aux deux empathes que ce sentiment persistait peu importe où Drago se trouve.

Jasper refusait de ne rien faire et d'autoriser ce gamin à se noyer dans l'autodestruction, et encore une fois il comptait sur son don pour atteindre son but. En effet, si Draco restait ici, il pourrait user de son don pour chasser ces idées noires de la tête du blond, puis il diminuerait progressivement, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ait retrouvé confiance en lui, et qu'il soit inutile de trafiquer ses émotions.

Il était sûr que ce plan pouvait fonctionner, mais avant ça il devait savoir si Drago avait envie de rester ici, et cela sans user de son don.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec le fait d'être aidé, vous les sorciers ? Drago, je t'assure que tu ne seras un poids pour personne ici, pas plus que tu n'es un poids pour ton parrain, pour sûr ! Et puis, un sorcier de plus ne sera pas de trop pour nous battre au Quidditch, ma fratrie et moi, une fois qu'on aura appris à voler sur des balais ! »

Harry et Ron se remirent à rire, l'air malicieux sur le visage de Jasper était nouveau pour eux, et véritablement contagieux. Le roux comprenait parfaitement ce que tentait de faire Jasper, et il décida de rentrer dans son jeu pour mettre le blond encore plus à l'aise.

« Tu rêves Jazz, vous n'avez aucune chance de nous battre, et encore moins si Draco nous rejoint ! Tu as devant toi les trois meilleurs joueurs de tous les temps ! Pas vrai Draco ? Dis-lui qu'il n'a aucune chance face à nous trois ! »

Ron et Harry affichaient un sourire niais sur leurs lèvres, ils connaissaient Draco, et même si il n'était pas le gamin haïssable qu'ils avaient connu autrefois, le blond n'était pas un serpentard pour rien.

Jasper aussi souriait, mais son sourire à lui était en partie là pour cacher l'étrange picotement qui avait parcouru son échine en entendant Ron l'appeler par son surnom. Le blond ne réagit pas tout de suite, pesant le pour et le contre.

Puis, le serpent en lui reprenant le dessus, il croisa ses bras sur son torse avec une fierté digne du Drago d'autrefois, et afficha un sourire moqueur, et plein de défi.

« Aucune ! C'est pas quelques vampires qui vont réussir à nous battre, même avec dix ans d'entraînement ! »

Cette fois c'est les rires de toute l'assemblée que l'on pouvait entendre. Même Severus se surprit à rire, il n'avait pas vu Draco sourire depuis une petite éternité, et son cœur en fut considérablement réchauffé.

Jasper et Ron échangèrent un nouveau regard entendu, cela avait fonctionné, aussi simpliste eu été leur tactique. Ils avaient réussi à redonner à Draco le sourire, et une envie d'avancer, petite certes, mais une envie tout de même.

« Est-ce que je dois en conclure que tu veux rester ici Draco ? »

Draco perdit un peu de son sourire. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser son parrain, son père de cœur, pour qu'il parte à la recherche de son paternel et se mette en danger. Mais il se sentait bien ici, ou tout du moins il se sentait moins mal que partout ailleurs. Et puis il ne serait d'aucune aide face à son père, tout juste un boulet que devrait traîner Severus, rien de plus. Alors autant rester ici où, apparemment, on l'acceptait de bon cœur. Et puis il y avait ces têtes connues, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ces trois élèves de Poudlard qu'il avait longtemps envié pour ce qu'ils avaient, des amis, une famille, peut-être pas lié par le sang mais une famille par le cœur tout de même. Peut-être serait-il bien ici, avec eux, peut-être pourrait-il oublier un peu son passé, et faire partie de leurs amis, de leur famille ? Peut-être, qui sait ?

« Je … Si tu es d'accord Severus, et si tout le monde est d'accord , alors oui, je pense que je pourrais rester ici. »

Severus lui adressa un sourire tendre, puis vint lui caresser doucement la joue. Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord, son seul sourire suffisait à le faire penser que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Son filleul allait être en sécurité, au milieu de vampires certes, mais en sécurité tout de même, il en était certain.

Cependant il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce pincement douloureux qui naissait dans sa poitrine, parce qu'il laissait ici sa seule famille, ce gosse qu'il avait secrètement élevé du côté du bien, et aimé, durant toutes ces années. Cet enfant, bien que très jeune, avait souffert exactement les mêmes atrocités que lui, et une compréhension et une acceptation parfaite étaient nées entre eux , engendrées par leur vécu commun et leurs rôles similaires pendant cette guerre. Mais seul le bonheur de Draco comptait, alors il se forçait à taire son cœur. Il n'avait d'ailleurs fait que cela durant toute sa vie, taire ses envies et ses sentiments, pour le bien de la lumière, pour les autres, mais ça personne ne le saurait jamais.

Draco comprit par son geste que son parrain donnait son accord, tout le monde le comprit d'ailleurs. Mais il y avait une personne qui n'avait pas encore donné son opinion, et pour Draco c'était peut-être la plus importante de toutes. En effet, à tort ou à raison, Draco se sentait redevable envers Harry, et il ne voulait pas rester ici si lui n'était pas d'accord.

« Harry ? Tu … tu n'as rien dit, es-tu d'accord pour que je reste ? »

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! Tu mérites aussi un peu de paix Draco, peut-être même plus que n'importe qui d'autres, et apparemment, nous sommes tombés sur l'endroit et les personnes capables de nous apporter cette paix. »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant tour à tour les trois vampires dans la pièce, les remerciant silencieusement pour tout ça. Ils comprirent le message et lui adressèrent un sourire en retour, lui signifiant que ce n'était rien.

« Magnifique ! Nous avons donc un nouvel invité à notre table, je vais de ce pas me mettre aux fourneaux ! Vous resterez dîner avec nous monsieur Snape ? »

Séverus voulut répondre à Esmée mais cette dernière était déjà partie dans la cuisine, manifestement bien trop heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux estomacs à nourrir. Il n'avait plus guère le choix apparemment. Carlisle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de l'entraîner à l'étage, dans la chambre où dormait Hermione, la raison primaire de sa venue aujourd'hui.

Les quatre garçons restants s'installèrent sur les immenses canapés moelleux du salon, à la demande de Jasper. Draco se sentait étrangement bien, et pas gêné le moins du monde contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru être, il ignorait seulement qu'un vampire empathe et soucieux du bien-être des autres était derrière cela.

« Alors, quand aurons-nous l'occasion d'avoir une démonstration de Quidditch ? J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître la sensation de voler sur un balai ! »

« Eh bien, Harry, Hermione et moi avons nos balais, et je pense que Séverus emmènera celui de Draco en même temps que le reste de ses affaires, mais pour pouvoir vraiment faire une partie de Quidditch, il faudrait que tout le monde possède son propre balai, et aussi que nous ayons les quatre balles nécessaires à un match. »

« Heu … ma question va peut-être vous paraître ridicule mais, ne pouvez-vous pas simplement … les faire apparaître ? »

Draco et Harry eurent un rire plein d'espièglerie à la question, alors qu'un sourire attendri se dessinait sur les lèvres de Ron.

« Et bien non, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Nous pouvons effectivement métamorphoser une chose en une autre, comme cette table en assiette, ou en armoire ou peu importe, avec un bon enseignement comme celui qu'on a reçu à Poudlard, c'est assez facile. Mais pour ce qui est des objets ayant une faculté ou une puissance magique, comme une baguette ou un balai, c'est impossible parce qu'on ne peut pas recréer la magie. Je peux toujours transformer un caillou en balai, mais il ne volera jamais ! »

« Je vois, et bien dans ce cas, où est-il possible de s'en procurer ? »

« Dans n'importe quelle ville sorcière, seulement je ne sais pas où se trouve la ville sorcière la plus proche d'ici. Il serait d'ailleurs bon de le savoir ! »

« Oui, Harry a raison, on ne sait jamais ce dont nous allons avoir besoin. Je demanderais à Séverus, il le sait probablement. »

Jasper écoutait Draco parler quand il se crispa légèrement, entendant Alice, Emmett et Rosalie arriver, plus qu'excités à l'idée de rencontrer Draco. Il les sentait depuis un moment déjà trépigner d'impatience, mais ils s'étaient jusque-là retenus, voulant laisser Draco se mettre à l'aise, préférant avancer un maximum le chantier de la maison.

Jasper craignait de ne pas savoir gérer autant d'émotions tout en contrôlant celles de Draco, sans parler de Ron, qui, bien malgré lui, amplifierait la difficulté en captant celles de tous les autres.

« Mes frères et sœurs arrivent, trois des quatre du moins. Ils sont quelques peu surexcités, alors ne sois pas surpris Draco. »

Comme prévu, Draco eut une vague de panique, mais Jasper préférait que ce soit avant qu'ils arrivent, histoire de le calmer avant, et que la surprise ne soit pas trop grande, c'est pour cela qu'il avait préféré le prévenir. Il lui envoya donc des ondes de calme, et Draco oublia aussitôt sa panique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une tornade déboula au milieu du salon, vite suivit par deux autres. Évidemment Alice avait été la première à arriver, son euphorie remplissant la pièce, et la tête de Jasper qui commençait déjà à fatiguer de la pression permanente qu'il devait maintenir pour que les émotions de Draco restent à un seuil raisonnable.

Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent presque au même moment qu'Alice, et presque aussi excités. Alice se pencha pour étreindre brièvement Draco, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop peu habitué à ce genre de familiarités, il se sentait cependant très calme. Et si il se sentait comme cela c'est bien parce que Jasper venait d'essuyer une nouvelle vague de panique venant du blond, plus forte encore que la précédente.

« Bonsoir Draco ! Je suis Alice, je suis vraiment ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Voici Emmett et Rosalie. »

« Heu … bonsoir. »

Une chose se passa à l'étage alors qu'Alice parlait, une chose que Jasper n'eut pas le temps d'analyser, mais qui lui fit perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur Draco depuis le début. Celui-ci commença à sérieusement paniquer, pas seulement à cause des nouveaux venus, mais aussi parce que sa gêne était revenue au galop. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il était ici, pourquoi il imposait sa présence à ces gens.

Jasper n'était pas censé relâcher sa concentration, mais de fortes émotions l'avaient pris par surprise, et il n'arrivait plus à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Et alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à paniquer, à l'instar de Draco, une puissante et longue vague de calme atteignit toutes les personnes de la maison, même lui, balayant d'un seul coup toutes autres émotions, laissant la place à une profonde sérénité.

C'était puissant, bien plus que ce que lui était capable de faire, s'en était presque … magique. Ron .

Les yeux ambrés de Jasper rencontrèrent ceux de Ron, il était troublé, très troublé. C'était la première fois qu'il influait sur les émotions des autres, et il ne l'avait pas fait consciemment. Il avait simplement senti les fortes émotions l'entourant, et la panique de Jasper, et il avait souhaité pouvoir l'aider, simplement.

Le regard des Vampires s'était tourné vers Jasper, plus que surpris de la puissance de cette vague de calme. Harry lui regardait Ron avec de grands yeux, il pouvait reconnaître la signature magique de son jumeau, autant que la sienne. Draco, le choc passé, se tourna également vers Ron. Il est assez facile pour un sorcier de remonter à l'origine d'une magie pure, comme celle qu'avait employé Ron, du moins lorsque l'on est directement touché par celle-ci.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Ron ne répondit pas à Draco, il n'en avait à vrai dire aucune idée, il savait seulement qu'il en était bel et bien la cause. Il se tourna instinctivement vers Jasper, espérant qu'il aurait une réponse. Jasper resta figé une seconde, avant de répondre sans cependant lâcher le contact visuel avec Ron.

« Ron vient de vous envoyer à tous une onde de calme. C'est un empathe... un très puissant empathe. »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ça ? »

« Non Rose, je n'ai jamais eu et n'aurais jamais cette puissance, c'était … incroyable ! »

Incroyable, oui, pour l'être ça l'était, d'autant plus que les ondes de calme avaient encore un effet puissant sur eux tous, alors que Ron n'avait exercé son don qu'une demi seconde. Le don de Jasper ne marchait pas de cette façon, il modifiait les émotions en envoyant des ondes à intervalles réguliers, les effets se stoppant dès qu'il perdait sa concentration, ou qu'il s'éloignait considérablement du sujet visé. Celui de Ron en plus d'être très puissant, avait apparemment un effet qui perdurait dans le temps. Avec de l'entraînement, son don allait être colossale.

Jasper en était ébahi, et aussi étrangement fier. Harry aussi en était fier, lui cependant savait pourquoi. Son ami avait un don, un merveilleux et puissant don. Il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras et de déposer un baiser dans son cou, même avec tout ce monde autour d'eux, et puis il savait que personne ne les jugeraient.

« C'est génial ! Je suis fier de toi chaton. »

Ron lui sourit avec tendresse, il était rare d'entendre ce surnom en dehors des situations de crise, et ça le touchait beaucoup. Il osa déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres d'Harry, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'en penseraient les autres. Les moments de pure tendresse entre eux étaient presque inexistants, car toujours forcés par le besoin et l'urgence de la situation. Mais c'était une chose qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas, quand l'envie s'en faisait sentir, ils avaient besoin d'être tactile et proche, comme maintenant.

Alice, Emmett et Rosalie étaient attendris, et pas choqués le moins du monde. Après tout, même si les jumeaux magiques ne le sauraient jamais, ils avaient pu entendre leurs ébats de l'autre nuit, alors un baiser n'allait pas les choquer.

Draco lui avait compris ce qui reliait les deux rouge et or depuis un moment déjà, il avait eu l'occasion de longuement les observer durant les réunions au Terrier, il n'était donc pas surpris. Il savait que ces deux-là étaient des jumeaux magiques, mais n'avait jamais osé s'octroyer le droit de leur en parler.

Jasper quant à lui était … agacé, oui c'était le mot, il était agacé, sans véritable raison. Il fallait qu'il aie une sérieuse conversation avec Alice, elle seule serait en mesure de le comprendre, et de répondre à ses interrogations.

« Et bien c'est génial tout ça, notre petit Ron a un puissant don, nous avons un nouvel arrivant, et si j'ai bien compris, nous allons aller dans une ville sorcière pour acheter des balais et vous mettre une raclé au Quidditch ! »

Tous se mirent à rire, pas vraiment étonné qu'Emmett, et probablement aussi les autres vampires, aient tout entendu de leur conversation.

« Rêve pas trop gros balourd ! Aucune chance qu'un balai puisse décoller du sol avec ton poids ! »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, tous se demandant si c'était bien Draco qui venait de dire cela. Jasper fut le premier à éclater de rire, moins surpris que les autres, simplement parce qu'il avait repris le total contrôle des émotions du blond. Tous sans exception suivirent Jasper dans son hilarité. Emmett se leva en riant bruyamment, et traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Draco.

« Dis donc toi, je vais te montrer ce que c'est de s'attaquer à un gros balourd, tu vas voir p'tit blond ! »

Il sauta sur Draco dans une cascade théâtrale mais prit bien garde à ne pas le blesser. Puis il sortit la meilleure arme de combat qu'il savait plus qu'efficace sur les humains, les chatouilles. Draco se replia sur lui-même, incapable de retenir son hilarité. Il tentait en vain de parler, ne réussissant qu'à sortir des cris étranges étouffés par ses rires et ceux des autres.

« Ah tu fais moins le malin là, hein ! »

« Stop … mmett … Sto...Ahh ! »

Et c'était reparti pour une nouvelle crise de rire. Emmett daigna finalement s'arrêter après plusieurs minutes de cette douce torture, fier d'avoir autant fait rire Draco. Ils rirent encore tous les deux, Draco cherchant à se venger en grimpant sur son dos pour lui frotter énergiquement le cuir chevelu. Il n'eut droit pour résultat qu'à un tour de la maison à dos de grand balourd, et à une vitesse sur-humaine. Rosalie soupira exagérément, blasée des enfantillages de son conjoints.

« Bon, en attendant qu'ils aient fini leurs gamineries, vous pensez qu'il sera possible d'aller en ville demain pour faire ces achats, j'ai hâte de tester le vol sur balai. »

« Et bien je ne sais pas, Hermione ne sera peut-être pas en état, et je pense que Ron, Harry et même Draco souhaiterons qu'elle soit présente pour cette sortie disons … familiale. »

Jasper avait eu un sourire amusé en disant cela. C'était quelque chose de plaisant de penser que sa famille s'était comme agrandie avec l'arrivée des sorciers. Et au vu des sourires sur les lèvres de Rose et d'Alice, elles pensaient toutes deux plus ou moins la même chose.

Ron et Harry aussi étaient heureux, heureux d'être acceptés de cette façon, et encore plus en pensant que Draco serait également intégré à leur petite famille ici, il le méritait vraiment. Avant que l'un des deux amis ne puisse répondre, Emmett regagna le salon, avec un ange blond toujours collé à son dos. Il le déposa sur le canapé, tous les deux riant encore de leurs enfantillages.

« Eh bien oui, je pense qu'il serait préférable d'attendre qu'Hermione soit sur pied. Mais peut-être que demain elle ira bien. Alice ? Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Oui Harry effectivement, je vois quelque chose, mais je pense qu'Hermione peut vous donner la réponse elle-même. »

Alice avait un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres, ainsi que tous les vampires présents à vrai dire. Ron et Harry n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger sur la raison de ces sourires que Carlisle et Séverus apparurent dans le salon, suivit d'Esmée qui elle venait de la cuisine, tout trois le même sourire figé également sur le visage. Draco se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte d'épidémie, avant qu'une tête brune aux cheveux en bataille n'apparaisse de derrière les deux hommes.

* * *

Et oui , ne manquait plus qu'un serpent dans l'histoire , non ? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir a vous !

Voila enfin le chapitre 10 ! Je dois vous dire que si j'ai mis du temps a le mettre en ligne , c'est parce que j'ai on gros manque d'inspiration pour les chapitres suivent .

J'aimerais beaucoup que ceux qui passe par la me donne leur avis , même négatif , j'accepte toute critique , pourvus que ça m'aide pour la suite et me redonne l'inspiration ! J'aime pas vraiment mendier des reviews , mais c'est un peu en désespoir de cause la :$ Dites vous juste que c'est quelques secondes , rien comparé au temps que je met a écrire , et que ça me ferais VRAIMENT plaisir :)

Voila , je vous laisse lire ce chapitre , en espérant qu'il vous plaise , biz !

Et évidemment , encore et toujours un immense merci a ma bêta !

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Hermione se tenait là, simplement rayonnante au vu des circonstances actuelles, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Harry et Ron furent les plus réactifs, se levant d'un bond pour aller étreindre leur meilleure amie dans un complexe câlin à trois, qui paraissait étrangement naturel et parfaitement orchestré.

Hermione passa ensuite de bras en bras, de sourires en baisers, de soupires soulagés en exclamations d'affection. Puis, elle se retrouva devant Draco qui, contrairement aux autres, ne prit pas l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas, non, au contraire, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude des démonstrations d'affections et ne savait pas si elle en avait envie. En réalité, il se demandait si lui, Draco Malfoy, avec tout ce que ce nom impliquait, avait le droit de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, elle qui venait encore de subir les tortures dues à un maléfice cuisant lancé originellement par nul autre que son père.

Hermione ne se posait pas tant de questions, elle le prit dans ses bras sans plus de cérémonie. Elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre il y a quelques minutes que Draco était présent, et qu'il allait rester avec eux. Elle ne le blâmait en rien pour les agissements de son père, elle savait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lutter contre lui, et contre Voldemort lui-même, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir s'adresser à lui.

« Je suis vraiment contente de te voir Draco ! »

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir … en bonne santé. »

Il avait dit ça tristement, se sentant coupable à en étouffer. Hermione lui sourit avant de le reprendre dans ses bras et de s'approcher de son oreille pour chuchoter le plus bas possible.

« Ne te blâme pas pour les agissements de ton géniteur Draco. Tu n'as reçu de lui que ses traits physiques, tu ne lui ressemble en rien. Tu as de la force et du courage, deux des choses que tu possèdes et que lui n'aura jamais. Je suis fière de te compter parmi mes amis Draco. »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Harry et Ron, qui discutaient gaiement avec le reste du groupe, laissant un Draco touché au plus profond de son cœur par ses paroles.

Ils passèrent vite à table après ça, dans une profusion de joie et de soulagement. Hermione allait parfaitement bien, et c'était un vrai bonheur que de le constater. Personne n'était dupe cependant, tous savait que cela avait tout à voir avec un certain professeur et avec ses fameuses potions miracles, et tous s'accordèrent à penser qu'il allait falloir le remercier comme il se doit, Hermione était la première à le penser.

Edward et Bella manquait toujours à l'appel, Alice les avait contacté pour les prévenir du réveil d'Hermione, elle avait aussi dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser se remettre un peu avant de la confronter à nouveau à son passé, Bella avait accepté. Edward passerait donc la nuit chez Charlie, puis il conduirait Bella à la villa demain matin.

Une fois tout le monde installé à table, Draco se souvint qu'il avait une question à poser à son parrain.

« Dis Séverus, on a l'intention d'aller acheter des balais et du matériel de Quidditch bientôt, mais on ne sait pas où se trouve la ville sorcière la plus proche d'ici, tu n'aurais pas une idée toi ? »

« Hum, laisse-moi y réfléchir un instant … Nous sommes dans le comté de Washington … je pense que… oui, Olympia est ce qu'il vous faut. Ce n'est pas une ville sorcière à proprement parler mais, tout comme Londres elle possède des rues et commerces sorciers. Il faut que vous alliez sur l'allée des trois lunes, vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin, et même bien plus, c'est un endroit pour le moins exceptionnel, rien à voir avec les rues froides et peu accueillantes du chemin de travers ! »

« Très bien, merci Séverus ! Mais dites-moi, les vampires peuvent également s'y rendre ? »

« Bien sûr, la communauté sorcière n'est pas très discriminante. Tout être magique peut accéder au monde sorcier, ainsi que les moldus ayant connaissance de ce monde et l'accord du ministère. En Angleterre vous auriez probablement eu des ennuis avec certains sorciers ne souhaitant pas voir de ' nocturnes ' parmi eux, qu'ils se nourrissent de sang humain ou non. Mais ici les choses sont différentes, nous sommes dans un pays bien plus avancé magiquement parlant, et bien plus libre, vous et votre famille passerez inaperçus sans aucun problème Carlisle. »

Tous furent assez étonné de voir à quel point ces deux-là s'entendait bien, ils avaient dû avoir une bonne discussion lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux au chevet d'Hermione. Après tout, un sorcier maître des potions et un vampire médecin ne pouvaient que s'entendre, n'est-ce pas ?

« Peut-être voudriez-vous nous y accompagner monsieur Snape ? »

« C'est gentil à vous madame Cullen mais je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de limiter (nos) les allées-retours, sauf en cas d'urgence évidemment. »

« Oui bien sûr, je n'y avait pas pensé. »

C'est ainsi que se déroula le repas, partagé entre l'excitation de la future sortie dans le monde magique qui au cours de leurs discussions enjouées fut prévue pour le lendemain matin et les questions concernées d'Alice sur l'état de santé d'Hermione. Tous se réjouissaient de cette sortie. Ils s'y rendraient en voiture, le transplanage étant trop risqué dû au grand nombre de passagers à transporter et puisqu'aucun des sorciers ne connaissait la ville. Ils en auraient pour environ 3h de route, ils avaient donc prévu de partir à 9h, pour que les mortels puissent déjeuner en arrivant.

Une fois le repas fini, Draco fit léviter tout ce qui restait sur la table pour les emmener dans la cuisine, sous le regard émerveillé des vampires. Il conjura ensuite une éponge qui fit la vaisselle toute seule, les restes allèrent s'enfermer dans le frigo, et ce qui était destiné aux ordures plongea directement dans la poubelle. Esmée, qui avait suivi Draco à la cuisine, voulut protester, mais elle était trop émerveillée par le spectacle et trop émue par l'attention pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. Ils migrèrent ensuite tous au salon pour continuer à papoter tranquillement, devant un café pour certain.

Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement pour prendre l'air devant la maison. Elle s'assit sur les marches du perron, et replia ses jambes sur son torse pour se protéger de la légère mais fraîche brise nocturne. C'était étrange, elle se sentait bien et mal à la fois. Bien parce qu'elle était ici, avec les deux hommes de sa vie, hors de danger, et qu'elle savait également ses parents hors de danger quelque part dans le sud de la France.

Mais elle se sentait également très mal, hantée par le souvenir de l'atroce douleur de ce foutu maléfice, ainsi que par ce qu'elle avait appris, ce qu'elle savait être vraie, mais surtout par elle-même prisonnière de son propre esprit et par Bella. Elle entendit des pas résonner sur le perron avant de voir un nuage de capes noires voler près d'elle, et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien Miss Granger ? »

« Tout va bien professeur. Merci … Pour tout. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous contacter plus tôt, que je n'aurais pas dû dissimuler le fait que je n'avais plus de potions, je suis désolée. »

« Oui, vous pouvez l'être ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, ça ne vous ressemble pas. »

« C'est juste que … j'ai perdu le contrôle, tout ça… tout ça m'a perturbé et… j'ai perdu le contrôle. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ? »

La jeune sorcière soupira fortement, si quelque chose n'allait pas ? C'est toute sa vie qui n'allait pas, qui n'allait plus. Tout n'avait été que mensonges, une gigantesque mascarade, toute sa vie était fausse, construite de toute pièce, et par elle-même de surcroit. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à son ancien professeur, une telle chose ne pouvait pas se raconter en quelques mots. C'est alors qu'une chose lui revint en tête, toute cette histoire avait tellement chamboulé son monde qu'elle en avait presque oublié cette partie. Snape savait, il savait tout, il en savait même plus qu'elle. Il avait connu l'ancienne Hermione, celle qu'elle avait détruite avec le reste de ses souvenirs, il avait connu cette enfant de sept ans. Elle soupira fortement, c'était encore plus étrange maintenant.

« Je sais ... »

« Vous savez ? … Oooh, vous savez. Je … comment? »

Elle ferma les yeux durant un moment, cette situation était vraiment trop difficile, et entendre la douleur dans la voix de Snape n'arrangeait rien. Elle observa ses chaussures, incapable de regarder Séverus, mais réussie tout de même à répondre après un long silence.

« J'ai … apparemment... une sœur. Elle est en couple avec un des fils Cullen, Edward. Vous l'avez sûrement vue hier. »

« Tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention aux personnes présentes hier. Je suppose donc que tes amis t'ont racontée ce qu'ils savent. »

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, remarquant à peine que Séverus l'avait tutoyée. Il soupira fortement, il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à affronter ça, pas qu'il pense qu'il aurait un jour été prêt de toute façon.

« Je … je suis désolé. J'ai essayé, j'ai bien essayé de trouver une façon de t'aider, peut-être que si on m'avait laissé te garder plus longtemps, peut-être que j'aurais trouvé une solution… je suis désolé Hermione. »

La brune ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle s'en voulait encore plus maintenant, maintenant qu'elle entendait la tristesse et le remord dans la voix de Séverus, maintenant qu'elle l'entendait s'excuser. Elle était seule fautive, il n'avait pas à s'excuser de ne pas avoir trouvé de solutions pour réparer son erreur à elle.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute professeur ! »

« Hermione je … je ne peux pas te rendre des souvenirs, mais je peux te donner les miens. »

Pour la première fois, la sorcière leva la tête pour regarder son professeur. Il sortit un collier de sous sa robe de sorcier et l'ôta de son cou. C'était une simple chaîne en argent, ornée d'un pendentif en cristal, formant un cœur sur lequel se lovaient deux serpents. À l'intérieur du cœur était enfermé un liquide, semblant bouger et irradier légèrement de bleu. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de le voir de plus près pour savoir que ce pendentif renfermait des pensées, des souvenirs.

« Je les garde autour de mon cou depuis tout ce temps. À l'intérieur se trouve l'intégralité de mes souvenirs durant les 11 mois où j'ai pris soin de toi comme j'ai pu. Certains doivent être anodins, voire complètement dénués d'intérêt, j'ai oublié la plupart d'entre eux… je n'ai jamais eu le courage de les regarder. Mais chaque soir, depuis le jour où Albus a ramené à Poudlard une petite fille de six ans qui n'avait plus de mémoire, je mettais mes souvenirs de côté, pensant que ça pouvait servir, jusqu'au jour où je t'ai laissée à tes parents. »

Séverus ouvrit la main crispée d'Hermione avec douceur, et y déposa le pendentif à l'intérieur.

« Tu les regarderas quand tu seras prête, en tout cas ils t'appartiennent maintenant. »

Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle était pour ainsi dire en état de choc. Fixant le pendentif dans sa paume, elle ne pouvait penser à rien, seulement au précieux et douloureux cadeau que venait de lui faire Séverus et qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main. Elle n'était pas prête à voir ses souvenirs, mais elle savait qu'un jour elle en aurait besoin, et que Severus lui offre cette possibilité grâce à une chose si unique, une chose que lui seul avait en sa possession, une chose qui n'avait pas de prix et qu'elle avait perdu, c'était inestimable. Elle sortit de sa torpeur quand elle le sentit quitter son côté, sa chaleur la quittant également. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, sans un mot.

« Merci … Sev. »

C'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de dire pour le moment. Le regard toujours figé sur ce cœur de cristal, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte d'avoir appelé le professeur Snape par son prénom, par son surnom. Elle entendit les pas du maître des potions s'arrêter quelques secondes sur le perron, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Ce qu'elle ne saura jamais c'est que le cœur de Séverus avait raté un battement en entendant la voix d'Hermione, et qu'une unique larme s'était échappée de son œil onyx. Ce qu'elle apprendrait bientôt c'est que ce surnom avait déjà franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, souvent, et que de nombreuses années en arrière, il avait été une dernière fois murmurée par une petite fille en pleurs, arrachant une unique larme à son propriétaire, la dernière qu'il est versé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il regagna le salon cachant à la perfection ses émotions, la force de l'habitude sans doute. Mais il ne put cependant le cacher aux deux empathes de l'assemblée, qui se jetèrent un regard plein d'incompréhension.

« Bien, il est temps que je regagne Londres. Draco, un hibou t'apportera tes affaires demain matin, il vaut mieux que je ne revienne pas tout de suite ici. Mais si il y a le moindre problème, tu sais comment me contacter. »

« Attendez professeur ! »

Harry dévalait l'escalier quatre à quatre, un miroir magique dans la main. Il sortit sa baguette une fois arrivé devant Séverus et, après avoir récité trois fois un sort, fit apparaître un second miroir flottant à côté de lui.

« Tenez professeur, celui-ci est pour vous, et celui-là pour toi Draco comme ça il ne vous sera pas utile qu'il y ait une urgence pour que vous rentriez en contact. »

« Bravo Potter, j'ignorais que vous étiez aussi doué pour trafiquer les objets magiques … Merci. »

Harry lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui adressait, sachant qu'il était réellement reconnaissant de son geste. Séverus s'autorisa à étreindre son filleul, il était plus que rare qu'il montre de l'affection pour quiconque, surtout en présence d'autres personnes, mais pour tout dire, à cet instant il s'en fichait. Il voulait simplement dire au revoir comme il se devait à Draco. Son filleul allait, il faut bien le dire, terriblement lui manquer, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il partit finalement non sans un dernier regard à l'assemblée et à Carlisle en particulier, lui rappelant ainsi la requête qu'il avait faite plus tôt dans la soirée. Une requête à laquelle le vampire avait accédé, promettant ainsi de veiller sur Draco mais aussi sur les trois autres sorciers comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres enfants.

Hermione regagna le salon quelques minutes plus tard, portant autour de son cou le précieux pendentif dissimulé sous son chemisier. Peu après les quatre sorciers montrèrent des signes de fatigue, et Esmée leurs pria immédiatement d'aller se coucher. Il fut convenu qu'ils dormiraient tous les quatre dans la même chambre. Cela ne les dérangeait en rien, au contraire, ils avaient bien besoin de se retrouver un peu entre eux. Cela ne fut pas simple à accepter pour Esmée cependant, elle se faisait l'effet d'être une mauvaise hôte en laissant ses invités dormir ensemble dans une seule chambre, bien que ces derniers lui aient affirmée qu'il était simple pour eux de se créer un espace confortable. C'est finalement Jasper qui s'en mêla, faisant comprendre à sa mère que les quatre amis avaient besoin d'être un peu seuls, ensemble.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la chambre de Carlisle et d'Esmée, celle qu'avaient occupée Ron et Harry la nuit précédente. Hermione put pour la première fois sortir les sacs d'habits de sa petite trousse en perle. Jusque-là ils s'étaient contentés d'en sortir que le strict nécessaire, mais ça n'avait rien de pratique. Une fois leurs vêtements récupérés, Harry en sortit quelques-uns susceptibles de convenir à Draco, et les lui tendit.

« Tiens, je pense que ça devrait t'aller, du moins ça conviendra le temps que tu récupères tes propres affaires. »

Draco murmura un « Merci » en attrapant le tas de vêtements, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'une telle gentillesse de la part d'Harry, et en était touché. Ron et Harry filèrent à la douche ensemble, ne prenant même pas la peine de prétendre que c'était pour gagner du temps, c'était inutile. Ils n'étaient en rien gêner de partager ces moments pour le moins intimes avec eux et ce serait un comble qu'ils le soient.

Draco et Hermione restèrent donc seuls dans la chambre, dans un silence assez pesant qu'Hermione s'empressa de rompre.

« Demain va être une longue journée. Faire découvrir le monde sorcier à sept vampires risque d'être explosif. »

« Sept ? »

« Oui, tu ne l'as pas vu aujourd'hui mais Carlisle et Esmée ont un autre fils, Edward. Sa fiancée sera également présente, c'est une moldue… Bella. »

Draco avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait, la façon dont Hermione avait prononcé le nom de cette moldue était étrange, presque … douloureux ? En tout cas le blond avait compris qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet difficile et il préféra dévier la conversation.

« Oui, j'imagine qu'on va bien s'amuser. Séverus a dit que le monde sorcier d'ici était bien différent de celui que nous connaissons, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça. »

« Oui moi aussi. J'ai lu quelque part qu'ici les sorciers étaient bien plus modernes et plus avancés que partout ailleurs, tout le contraire de l'Angleterre où le ministère se complaît à garder son pays dans de rustres traditions désuètes. »

« Et bien Hermione, je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre un jour dire du mal de notre cher ministère de la magie ! »

Hermione se mit à rire, c'est vrai qu'elle avait changé, à une époque elle aurait défendu les lois magiques envers et contre tout. Aujourd'hui elle savait que loi ne rime pas toujours avec justice. Ils riaient tous deux de bon cœur quand on frappa à la porte. La tête de Carlisle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger les enfants, je voulais juste vous dire que si vous le voulez, vous pouvez vous installer tous les quatre dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que votre maison soit prête. Donc n'hésitez pas à vous mettre à votre aise et à faire vos petits tours de passe-passe pour vous créer un petit chez vous. »

« c'est très gentil, merci beaucoup Carlisle. »

« Mais de rien. Allez bonne nuit, reposez-vous bien, il vous faudra énormément d'énergie pour affronter la journée qui nous attends tous demain. »

Tout trois eurent un rire entendu, puis Draco et Hermione remercièrent une dernière fois le patriarche de la famille Cullen avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Draco regarda alors Hermione avec interrogation. Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il se décida à poser sa question à haute voix.

« Notre maison ?! »

« Oh … j'avais presque oublié, tu ne sais pas quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons hésité à rentrer à Londres, mais … certaines choses nous ont convaincus de rester pour une durée indéterminée. Les vampires que nous avons trouvés en atterrissant ici sont apparemment complètement fous et plutôt que de nous laisser aller à l'hôtel, ils ont préféré … nous construire une maison. »

« Pardon ? C'est complètement dingue ! »

« Oui, ces vampires sont dingues, adorablement fou à lier. Et crois-moi on a vraiment essayé de les en dissuader, mais ils sont aussi têtus que Molly dans ses plus mauvais jours. Mais tu fais partie du plan maintenant, tu as entendu Carlisle, elle est aussi pour toi cette maison ! »

« Quoi ? Non, non, non, je ne veux pas qu'on me … construise une maison ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix Draco, tu es dans la même galère que nous maintenant. Et si tu n'as pas déjà subit d'interrogatoire sur tes envies décoratives, c'est qu'Alice, qui est voyante, avait déjà vu et prévu ton arrivée. »

Draco soupira fortement, se laissant tomber sur le lit ou il était assis. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, on ne lui avait jamais rien servi sur un plateau d'argent. Il s'était toujours battu pour ce qu'il voulait. C'était presque impossible pour lui de simplement recevoir, il avait été habitué à recevoir de son père seulement ce qui était destiné à le faire taire. Mais étrangement, il ne se sentait pas mal à cette pensée, contrairement à toutes les fois où ses souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface, il se sentait seulement … paisible. Il se dit que c'était probablement le fait d'être ici, loin de toutes menaces, loin de son passé. Il ne se doutait pas qu'à l'étage inférieur, Jasper s'était fortement crispé en sentant le blond plonger dans de douloureuses émotions et qu'il ne relâchait pas ses efforts pour l'aider à se sentir mieux, ce qui semblait plutôt bien fonctionner.

Hermione aussi s'était laissé tomber en travers du lit, imaginant ce que pourrait être leur avenir proche à elle comme à ses trois compatriotes. Se disant qu'il valait mieux mettre ce sujet de réflexion de côté pour le moment, elle chercha de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Et la solution se présenta très vite d'elle-même.

« Draco ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Ça te dis un petit entraînement de métamorphose ? »

Le blond se releva d'un bond, un immense sourire aux lèvres, sachant parfaitement ce que la jeune sorcière avait derrière la tête.

Ron et Harry avaient pris leur temps dans la salle de bain profitant longuement de la pluie chaude et bienfaisante ainsi que de la simple proximité de leur jumeau. Ils en sortirent trois quarts d'heure plus tard, pour rejoindre la chambre. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, comme figés. Chambre n'était peut-être plus le mot approprié. Voyant les deux visages éberlués des rouge et or, Draco eut un petit rire satisfait. Hermione était moins sûre d'elle cependant.

« On en a trop fait c'est ça ? Carlisle nous a dit qu'on pouvait tous les quatre s'installer ici jusqu'à ce que la maison soit prête, alors on a pensé qu'un peu d'aménagement serait bien et amusant. Mais si cela ne va pas on peut changer hein ! »

Les deux gryffondors firent un pas dans la pièce, le visage toujours déconfit. La pièce, pourtant déjà grande, avait l'air d'avoir triplé de volume si ce n'était plus. Du haut plafond pendait un grand lustre en cristal surmonté de bougeoirs en argent duquel partaient d'immenses voilages bleu et argent formant comme un toit de chapiteau fait de gazes d'une extrême finesse et recouvrant l'intégralité du plafond. Au fond de la pièce, tout contre les grandes baies vitrées, avait été installé ce qui ressemblait à un coin détente, de nombreux coussins étaient disposés autour d'une table basse, le tout dans des tons de bleu, vert, chocolat, et toujours parsemé de cette teinte d'argent. Deux bureaux et une imposante bibliothèque occupaient une autre partie de la pièce. Sur leur droite, se dressaient quatre lits séparés seulement par quatre petites tables de nuit. Et au centre de la pièce, quatre fauteuils formaient un cercle ayant pour centre… une fontaine ? Ron et Harry n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, tout était absolument magnifique. Les meubles en bois sculptés, les plantes vertes, tout respirait la nature et l'océan. Mais ce qui sautait aux yeux des deux arrivants, c'est que la pièce leur ressemblait, à eux quatre. Ils ne savaient pas comment cela était possible, étant donné leurs différences évidentes, mais ils se reconnaissaient dans cette pièce, comme ils reconnaissaient les autres.

« C'est ... »

« Magnifique ... »

« Magnifique ! »

Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé, plus qu'heureux que leur travail plaise aux deux autres. Ron et Harry firent le tour de la pièce découvrant et appréciant chaque détail de leur nouvelle chambre alors qu'Hermione et Draco passaient chacun à leur tour à la douche. Quand tout le monde fut fin prêt à dormir, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils bien douillets qui semblaient n'attendre qu'eux. Les quatre fauteuils étaient placés de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent tous se voir, et ce malgré la magnifique fontaine devant eux.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour faire tout ça, et en si peu de temps ? »

« Et bien vous êtes restés un moment dans la salle d'eau en fait. »

« Oui, et puis c'est simple lorsqu'on a écouté les cours de métamorphose ! »

Tous s'amusèrent de la bonne humeur d'Hermione, ce qu'ils étaient bien ici, ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi paisible depuis très longtemps, peut-être même jamais pour certains d'entre eux. Ron observait Draco qui souriait, l'admirant pour sa force et son courage. Le blond avait traversé tellement de choses, comme eux tous bien sûr, mais se battre contre son propre père était une autre sorte d'épreuve, une souffrance que Ron avait bien du mal à imaginer. Il avait su se battre uniquement grâce au soutien de son entourage, de sa famille, c'était de là qu'il puisait toute sa force. Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans eux et n'aurait pas surmonté le deuil sans sa famille et Harry. Or Draco avait également dû faire face au deuil, plus que celui de son enfance trop tôt terminé, il avait dû affronter la perte de sa mère morte lors de la dernière bataille et ceci tout seul. Évidemment Ron avait parfaitement conscience que le blond avait été énormément épaulé par Snape, mais il n'était pas sûr que le professeur de potions soit vraiment capable de gérer ce genre de situations, bien qu'il sache désormais que Severus avait un cœur ce dont il avait longtemps douté.

Après un long moment à se questionner, il décida tout de même de s'assurer de l'état d'esprit du blond sachant bien que les émotions qui émanaient de Draco n'étaient pas fiables, celui-ci étant toujours sous le control du don de Jasper.

« Comment vas-tu Draco ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? »

Draco ne répondit pas de suite, un peu étonné par cette question. Puis il ne sût quoi répondre. En toute honnêteté, i peine un jour, il aurait répondu que non, il ne tenait pas le coup. Et si ce n'était pour Severus, il n'aurait même pas tenté de tenir une seconde de plus et se serait effondré depuis longtemps. Mais là, dans cette étrange maison, avec toutes ces personnes attentionnées l'accueillant volontairement sous leur toit, que ce soit ces sorciers qu'il connaissait depuis de longues années ou ces vampires qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer, il se sentait enfin mieux. Il pourrait presque dire qu'il se sentait bien. C'était insensé avec un passé tel que le sien hanté de sombres souvenirs; les souvenirs de ce père froid qui portait le mal en lui, de sa mère par trop effacée, de son enfance souillée, gâchée et solitaire. Il arrivait néanmoins à sourire et à ne pas se sentir constamment au plus mal. C'était incompréhensible mais il serait fou de s'en plaindre, il avait tellement souffert et depuis tellement longtemps qu'il acceptait cet havre de paix aussi bref soit il sans se poser plus de questions, espérant au plus profond de son cœur que ce répit perdurerait bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas normal.

« Je … vais bien. C'est insensé mais … ici ... avec vous, je vais bien. »

Personne ne répondit, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Tous trois se contentèrent de lui adresser un sourire tendre mais quelque part un peu triste aussi. Cette réponse signifiait qu'il allait bien, mais seulement depuis ce matin. Pour Ron cette réponse était douloureuse, le blond allait bien uniquement grâce à l'aide de Jasper. Tous ne pouvaient qu'espérer que le blond puisse se reconstruire rapidement et ils se promirent qu'il y arriverait, avec leur aide à tous.

La discussion se fit ensuite plus légère, dérivant sur leur future sortie dans le monde magique avec tout une tribu de vampires totalement néophytes dans ce domaine.

« Oui, ça va être vraiment génial, j'ai vraiment hâte de faire découvrir tout ça aux Cullen ! »

« Oui et aussi de découvrir la ville. Vous pensez qu'elle est vraiment différente du Londres magique ? »

« D'après Severus, c'est le cas ! On va probablement être autant perdu que tous les autres. »

« C'est fort possible, effectivement. »

Ils continuèrent leu conversation, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'ils verraient le lendemain. Mais bien vite la fatigue les rattrapa et d'un comme un accord, ils quittèrent ce cercle de paix pour rejoindre les lits.

Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent devant leurs lits et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre dans une synchronisation parfaite. Ils n'avaient pas dormi séparément depuis la défaite de Jédusor et ne voyaient pas vraiment les choses changer pour le moment, ils avaient encore besoin de dormir l'un contre l'autre. Mais aucun des deux n'osait l'exprimer à voix haute, premièrement par respect pour Hermione, qui, bien que très compréhensive n'avait pas à voir son ex petit-ami dormir dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Et deuxièmement parce que Draco ignorait qu'ils étaient jumeaux magiques, enfin, ça c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Le rire du blond les tira de leurs pensées qu'ils avaient partagées de par leurs liens télépathiques.

« Tu as gagné Hermione ! »

Sous l'incompréhension des deux sorciers, Draco tendit sa baguette en direction des deux lits centraux. La table de nuit qui se trouvait entre eux se déplaça pour aller contre le lit de gauche, la seule place restante et les deux lits se rapprochèrent pour n'en faire plus qu'un. Voyant que les deux gryffondors ne comprenaient pas Draco se remit à rire, cette fois, accompagné d'Hermione.

« Draco a voulu parier, il pensait que vous tiendriez au moins cette nuit en étant séparés, faut croire qu'il vous surestime ! »

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers le blond qui riait à gorge déployée devant l'absurdité de leurs expressions hagardes. Ils durent attendre qu'il se calme avant de pouvoir lui poser la question qui leurs brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu sais qu'on est … »

« Des jumeaux magiques ? Oui je le sais et depuis un moment. Seuls des jumeaux ou des amants ont tendance à s'enfermer dans une bulle à deux pour se sortir d'un deuil. Mais comme vous n'avez aucun lien de sang et que vous n'avez jamais semblé être attiré par l'autre de cette manière-là avant la grande bataille, cela ne pouvait être qu'une forme unique et particulière de lien fraternel. Et puis il suffit de vous regarder, vous êtes comme relié. Chaque mouvement que fait l'un oblige l'autre à se déplacer également comme si vous étiez ensorcelés. Cela saute aux yeux quand on y pense. »

Ils ne surent quoi répondre, tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, cela sautait aux yeux quand on savait regarder. Ce que même Molly Weasley n'avait pas su faire durant les quelques mois où ils avaient vécu sous le même toit. Mais tous avaient mieux à faire avec leur propre deuil, tous, sauf Draco de toute évidence.

Voyant que la discussion était close, Draco rejoignit son lit, près de la porte. Alors qu'Hermione prenait place dans celui près des baies vitrées. Ron et Harry en firent de même se blottissant l'un contre l'autre avant d'éteindre les lumières d'un dernier coup de baguette. Tous sombrèrent très vite dans un sommeil étrangement calme.

Le lendemain il était à peine 7h heures du matin que la villa était déjà bien animée. Les vampires étaient près au départ, et certains d'entre eux, comme Emmett , sautillaient dans tous les sens.

À la cuisine, l'ambiance était nettement plus calme. Les quatre amis étaient attablés, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil et le visage fatigué de leur trop courte nuit. La bonne humeur ambiante était contagieuse cependant et une fois sortis des brumes du sommeil, ils furent aussi excités que les autres. Ils avalèrent leurs petits déjeuners en vitesse avant de rejoindre les autres au salon. Emmett se tenait debout devant tous les autres réunis sur les canapés, faisant de grands gestes et semblant leurs raconter une histoire. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre à leurs côtés pour écouter l'histoire qui semblait amuser tout le monde.

« Et il y aura des trolls, ouais, de gros trolls verts, tout moches, comme ce personnage … comment y s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Shrek, y aura plein de Shrek partout ! »

Les vampires se mirent à rire. Les jeunes sorciers étaient eux aussi amusés par l'excitation d'Emmett bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait. Harry se décida tout de même à poser la question, histoire d'éclaircir les choses.

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Chacun raconte sa version du monde sorcier, on essaye d'imaginer ce qu'on va pouvoir découvrir aujourd'hui. »

« Et donc, selon toi Emmett, nous allons vous emmener dans un endroit remplis de Trolls ? »

« Bah … Ouais ! »

Les sorciers se tordirent de rire, ils allaient vraiment être surpris. Draco s'amusait beaucoup, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire découvrir son monde à des personnes complètement ignorante de la magie et il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Le blond voulait entendre plus de leurs théories délirantes, c'était vraiment hilarant.

« Un conseil Emmett, si un sorcier te propose un jour de visiter un repère de trolls, refuse ! Qui d'autres a déjà donné son idée sur le monde sorcier ? »

« Eh bien, Alice voit ça comme un parc d'attraction géant où il y aurait des dizaines de stands avec des voyantes qui liraient dans les lignes de mains ! »

Carlisle avait dit ça en retenant son rire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de tous les autres.

« Mais Alice, n'as-tu pas déjà vu ce qui nous attends ? »

« Et bien non, je me concentre sur autre chose, je veux à tout prix découvrir ça en même temps que le reste de ma famille, mais j'ai quand même vérifié que tout se passerait bien. Alors ? J'ai raison ? »

« En un sens oui, beaucoup de sorciers pratiquent l'art de la divination et lire dans les lignes de mains en fait partie. Mais nous n'allons pas dans un parc d'attraction, du moins je ne pense pas ! »

Par la suite, tous racontèrent leur version et les sorciers répondirent à leurs questions. Ce n'est que plus d'une heure plus tard que leurs rires furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Edward et Bella. Cette dernière osa aller étreindre Hermione, lui disant à quel point elle était heureuse de la voir à nouveau sur pieds. La jeune sorcière ne réussit pas à la repousser, se trouvant bien malgré elle heureuse de revoir Bella. Elle la remercia simplement. Draco fit alors leur connaissance, enfin plus ou moins. En ce qui concernait Edward, c'était un bien grand mot, il n'avait adressé qu'un simple signe de tête en retour aux salutations du blond. Tout le monde étant maintenant présent, Carlisle se leva annonçant le départ. Il ne restait plus qu'à prendre la route.

« Bien, je pense que nous sommes prêts à partir. Le mieux est encore de prendre trois voitures. Edward, tu prends ta Volvo, je suppose ? …Bien, je serais le second conducteur, ma Mercedes est assez spacieuse pour trois heures de route donc qui sera le troisième conducteur ? »

« Moi ! »

Rosalie et Emmett se lancèrent un regard mi- défiant, mi- amusé, ayant répondus en même temps. Carlisle, Edward et Alice soupirèrent face à une énième chamaillerie des deux fous du volant… ils n'étaient pas prêts de partir.

« Rêve pas Em, je conduis ! »

« Aller Rose, laisse-moi conduire ! je te rappelle qu'on a des humains avec nous, ils seront bien mieux dans le 4x4 que dans ton cabriolé ! »

« Non, JE conduirais le 4x4. »

« S'il te plait Bébé, si tu me laisse conduire, je ... »

Emmett s'était rapproché de Rosalie pour finir sa phrase dans un murmure. Mais si cela fonctionnait pour les humains présents, aucun murmure n'était assez bas pour échapper aux oreilles vampiriques cependant.

« Oh, je t'en prie Emmett, épargne-nous tes idées malsaines ! »

« Pardon maman ! »

Il adressa à Esmée son spécial petit regard d'enfant voulant se faire pardonner et comme d'habitude cela marcha. Tous le savait, Esmée fondait à chaque fois, comme lorsque l'un de ses enfants adoptifs l'appelait maman.

« C'est bon, tu conduis ! »

« Ouais ! C'est parti ! »

« Heu … pas tout à fait Emmett, il faut maintenant savoir qui monte dans quel voiture, Alice ? »

« Oh non, pas question ! Si je cherche à savoir ça, je vais forcément voir des images de la journée, débrouillez-vous tout seul ! »

Tous soupirèrent, cela n'allait pas être simple, d'autant plus qu'il y avait plusieurs choses à prendre en compte. La première étant que Jasper devait absolument monter dans la même voiture que Draco sinon le blond pouvait se retrouver seul avec ses émotions et ses vieux démons referaient surface. Mais l'empathe devait à tout prix éviter que Draco ne se rende compte de l'action qu'il avait sur ses émotions, sinon il craignait que le blond ne se sente manipulé. La seconde, et ça seulement quatre personnes en étaient conscientes, était que Ron et Harry ne pouvaient pas non plus être séparés, c'était tout simplement impossible. Trois heures séparées leurs occasionneraient d'atroces douleurs, voire plus. C'était étrange de voir comme des choses toutes banales pouvaient devenir soudainement problématiques surtout quand on cachait des secrets.

« Bien, on ne va pas y passer des heures alors je propose qu'Hermione, Rose et Harry montent avec Emmett. Ron, Bella et Esmée, vous montez avec Edward et Alice, Draco et moi montons avec Carlisle. »

Harry chercha le regard de Ron, qu'il trouva immédiatement avec la même panique présente dans leurs deux regards. Un troisième problème se dessina dans l'horizon pour Hermione, elle ne voulait pas laisser Draco tout seul, pensant qu'il se sentirait mal sans l'un d'eux à ses côtés. Ce qui était le cas, le blond n'était pas du tout rassuré par cette idée, Jasper pouvait le sentir. Hermione voulut faire part de ses réserves concernant cette répartition, quand Harry la devança.

« Non, pas comme ça, c'est … pas possible. »

« Pourquoi ça Harry ? »

Il hésita, devaient-ils tout leur expliquer ? Ils avaient tous deux envisagé de le faire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Ron allait venir en aide à son jumeau, mais cette fois ce fut Hermione qui les devança.

« Ron et Harry ne peuvent pas être séparés, c'est pour eux physiquement impossible, longue histoire ! Et … j'aimerais monter avec Draco. »

Les Cullen ne posèrent pas plus de question, Hermione leur avait déjà parlé d'un lien particulier unissant les deux amis et tous estimaient que s'ils voulaient leurs en parler, alors ils le feraient par eux-mêmes. Tous les esprits étaient maintenant dirigés sur la meilleure répartition dans les voitures, mais, pas facile lorsqu'il faut satisfaire tout le monde. Pour certains, c'était plus simple que pour d'autres cependant.

« Heu … Draco propose que Bella, Alice et Esmée vienne avec moi. Ron, Harry et Rosalie avec Emmett. Et Jasper, Hermione et lui avec Carlisle. Ça arrange tout le monde et je pense qu'il a raison. »

« Pardon ? »

C'était la première fois qu'Edward ouvrait la bouche depuis son arrivée et au vu de la réaction du blond, il aurait sûrement mieux fait de rester muré dans son silence. Harry, qui jusque-là avait tant bien que mal réussi à ignorer ce vampire qui l'énervait au plus haut point, sentit sa colère refaire surface à une vitesse folle lui tordant désagréablement le ventre.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te dire Draco, ce … très cher Edward s'amuse à pénétrer les pensées des gens sans leur demander la permission ! »

Draco regarda Harry avec de grands yeux, avant de se tourner vers Edward. Il sentit le poids de sa baguette s'alourdir contre sa jambe et sa main le démangeait furieusement. Il était en colère, mais plus contre lui-même que contre le vampire. Draco avait été entraîné à l'occlumencie depuis ses onze ans et ce par le meilleur professeur qui soit, Severus. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté d'une intrusion de son esprit et encore moins comment il avait pu baisser ses défenses mentales à ce point. Il avait apparemment donné trop de confiance à ces vampires et le regrettait à cet instant. Ron, tout comme Jasper, sentit la situation déraper, autant du côté de Draco que de celui de Harry.

« Bon, allez, c'est pas un drame puis c'est pas le moment de se prendre la tête. Draco, replace simplement ton bouclier d'occlumencie, Edward ne contrôle pas sa télépathie. Et Harry, n'empire pas les choses tu veux ? Allez calme-toi chaton. »

« Ron a raison, je suis désolé Draco, je ne contrôle pas mais j'aurais sûrement dû te prévenir dès le début, en fait même vous prévenir tous. »

Draco hocha simplement la tête, ne voulant pas non plus trop montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Harry lui se calma un peu, autant par les paroles de Ron que par celles d'Edward qu'il savait lui être également destinées.

« Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, je pense que nous sommes prêt à partir. Tous en voiture les enfants ! »

Tous quittèrent le salon, vraiment excités par la journée qui s'annonçait, certains même plus que d'autres. Ron attendit que la salle se vide un peu avant de retenir Jasper par le bras. Il se pencha afin de parler le plus doucement possible, bien que cela soit inutile pour les vampires.

« Vas-y doucement avec Draco, Jasper ! Il a gardé ses pensées derrière les barrières de son esprit pendant des années, c'était une question de survie pour lui. Il aurait dû sentir l'intrusion et surtout il n'aurait pas dû avoir assez confiance en vous pour abaisser ses barrières ainsi, sans offense. Ton influence est bonne, mais elle ne doit pas amoindrir ses capacités magiques, ça peut devenir dangereux pour lui. Et puis le but n'est pas de le changer, mais de l'aider à surmonter les épreuves. »

Ron partit ensuite sans attendre de réponse, laissant là un Jasper perturbé. Le vampire passa outre la sensation étrange comme un grand vide qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Ron lui avait enfin lâché le bras. Mais Jasper était bien trop surpris par les paroles du roux pour se préoccuper de cela. En effet, le vampire avait senti de la déception dans les reproches de Ron et cela le blessait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de décevoir qui que ce soit et encore moins recevoir des reproches sur son don et d'un autre empathe qui plus est. Il décida alors de tout faire pour récupérer l'estime de Ron, qu'il pensait à tort avoir perdu. Il ignorait la raison de cette envie de ne plus décevoir Ron ou plutôt refusait de la voir, s'obligeant à croire à un simple esprit éthique envers un autre collègue empathe.

Jasper fut le dernier à rejoindre les voitures, il s'installa sur le siège passager, au côté de Carlisle et les trois voitures démarrèrent en même temps , en route pour Olympia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à vous !**

**ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas posté pour cette fiction , j'en suis infiniment désolée . J'ai repris l'écriture y a quelques temps , et voici donc le chapitre 11 , très long pour me faire pardonner de mon absence !**

**Je vous conseillerai peut-être de relire depuis le début , si vous avez lu cette histoire il y a quelques mois ^^ **

**Merci pour vos reviews , j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre , je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus !**

**Sur ce , je vous souhaite une lecture qui je l'espère sera bonne !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

L'ambiance était bien différente dans chacune des voitures Cullen après plus d'une heure de route . Ron et Harry ne voyaient pas le temps passer à l'arrière du 4x4 d'Emmett , pris d'un énorme fou-rire depuis leur départ de la villa . En effet , Emmett , dans toute la splendeur qui le caractérise , s'était joyeusement exprimé en montant dans la voiture .

« C'est partie les p'tits loups ! En route vers le pays imaginaire ! Oh , les garçons , vous pensez que je pourrai trouver la même tenue que le professeur Snape , à ma taille ? Ce mec a trop la classe avec ses capes qui volent derrière lui , Wouh ! »

Et voilà qui avait déclenché les rires des sorciers , n'ayant jamais au grand jamais entendu les mots 'Snape' et 'Classe' dans la même phrase . S'en était suivit toute une panoplie de blagues en tout genre , même Rosalie riait aux éclats .

L'ambiance nettement plus calme de la Volvo n'en était pas moins joyeuse . Esmée , Alice et Bella élaboraient des théories improbables sur le monde sorcier , Edward prenait aussi part a la discutions enjouée , tout du moins lorsqu'elle ne se rapportait pas au shopping et a la mode sorcière .

Dans la Mercedes , s'effectuait une discutions croisé . Hermoine , assise à l'arrière , juste derrière Jasper , discutait des différentes techniques médico-magique qu'elle avait en sa connaissance avec Carlisle . Alors que sur le siège passager , Jasper était en pleine découverte du sport qu'est le Quidditch . Il posait tout un tas de questions à Draco , assit derrière Carlisle , qui lui répondait avec enthousiasme . Le Quidditch étant un domaine dans lequel il excellait , et qu'il connaissait à la perfection , c'était avec joie qu'il apportait ses lumières au vampire . Contre toute attente , la conversation des uns ne gênait en rien celle des autres , et tous trouvait l'ambiance agréable et légère .

C'est donc avec surprise que les passagers humain de chaque voiture aperçurent le panneau routier indiquant qu'ils arrivaient à destination . Le temps avait passé très vite pour tous . Il faut dire aussi qu'ils n'avaient mit qu'a peine plus de deux heures , les vampires au volant ne respectant pas vraiment la limitation de vitesse .

Ils se garèrent dans un parking à l'extérieur du centre ville , les uns à coté des autres , arrivant à quelques secondes d'intervalle . Ron et Harry s'étirèrent d'un même geste , tel un miroir , sous les regards amusés ou surpris des autres .

Puis tous se regardèrent , passant de visage en visage avant que finalement chaque regard se pose sur l'un des sorciers . C'est finalement Rosalie qui pris la parole .

« Heu … on va ou maintenant ? »

« Severus a dis qu'il fallait aller sur l'Allée des trois lunes , seulement je ne sais pas du tout ou elle se trouve , je n'ai jamais vu ce nom de rue à Olympia .»

« C'est normal Carlisle , elle n'est pas dans les rues d'Olympia , enfin pas vraiment . Tout comme à Londres , elle doit être protégée par une entrée soumise à un sort repousse moldus , il suffit de trouver cette entrée . »

« Et comment on la trouve ? »

Hermione réfléchissait à un moyen , tout comme Ron et Harry , alors que Draco regardait tout autour de lui .

« En demandant à cet homme la par exemple . »

« Draco a... »

Mais Esmée n'eut pas le temps de protester que le jeune blond courrait déjà en direction du vieil homme pour le rattraper . Il revint quelques secondes plus tard , un sourire aux lèvres .

« C'est tout proche d'ici , il va nous y conduire ! … Bah pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? »

« Tu … tu es allé demander le chemin pour se rendre dans le monde sorcier à un passant , sans savoir quel serait sa réaction ! »

« Eh , faut pas paniquer comme ça hein , c'est un sorcier , je n'aurai certainement pas demander mon chemin à un moldu . »

« Comment tu pouvais savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier Draco ? »

« Bah c'est simple , il porte un talisman autour du cou , il paraît extrêmement âgé mais galope comme une jeune brebis , et si on regarde bien on peu voir l'étui de sa baguette déformer la poche intérieur de son blouson . »

« Wow ! »

« Très perspicace Draco . »

« J'ai été bien entraîné .»

Sans plus de cérémonie , Draco fit volte face pour rejoindre l'homme qui attendait un peu plus loin . Tous le suivirent , des questions plein la tête . Jasper avait senti le malaise de Draco en prononçant sa dernière phrase , cela l'intriguait , et il se promit d'en toucher un mot à Ron , plus tard .

Après quelques minutes de marche aux cotés du vieux sorcier , qui était bien sympathique et heureux de rendre service à de jeunes étrangers , ils arrivèrent dans une impasse sombre et très peu accueillante .

« voilà , c'est ici que je vous laisse jeunes gens , allez au bout de l'impasse , face au mur , et dites simplement clairement le nom de la rue que vous voulez rejoindre en posant la main sur la pierre rouge , vous ne pouvez pas la manquez . Bonne journée à vous les enfants . »

« Merci beaucoup monsieur , bonne journée . »

Ils firent un dernier signe de main au petit monsieur avant de s'avancer dans l'impasse sombre . Hermione remarqua que Bella n'avait aucun mal à atteindre le mur , elle oublia vite , se disant que les lois et les protections contre les moldus devaient être différentes dans ce pays .

Effectivement il n'y avait aucune chance de louper l'immense pierre rouge et arrondie qui ressortait du mur . Harry posa sa main dessus avant de prononcer clairement ' Allée des trois lunes ' .

Le mur disparu à une lenteur accablante alors que les Cullen et Bella trépignaient d'impatience . Les quatre sorciers eux s'attendaient à tomber sur une rue bruyante et pleines de sorciers , la réplique du chemin de traverse en somme . Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand le mur de pierre laissa apparaître une immense place , remplie de calme et de verdure .

Rien de très magique au premier abord , des restaurants tout autour de la place , où des personnes déjeunaient en terrasse . Puis tout les regards se posèrent sur la gigantesque fontaine au centre de la place , sous laquelle jouaient des enfants . Une petite fille blonde riait aux éclats , puis elle passa sous un jet d'eau au reflet bleutés . L'enfant disparue une seconde sous la cascade d'eau , pour réapparaître aussitôt , sans être mouillée . Elle riait toujours aux éclats , une couronne de fleur exotique était apparue sur sa tête . Elle portait dans ces petites mains une colombe d'un blanc immaculé . L'enfant embrassa l'oiseau avant de le laisser s'envoler . La colombe fit quelques battements d'ailes avant de disparaître , tout comme la couronne de fleur sur la tête blonde . Tout autour de la fontaine coulaient des jets d'eau aux reflets de couleurs différentes , et plusieurs enfants y entraient pour en ressortir avec divers objets magnifiques , qui s'évanouissaient dans la nature après quelques secondes .

« Wouhaa ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire , 'Moine ? »

« Je crois … je crois que c'est de l'eau des cascades d'Atlantide . On dit que lorsqu'on traverse les cascades , cela nous emmène sur une île paradisiaque , une île mythique , l'Atlantide . Selon le mythe , c'est Merlin lui même qui a condamné l'île , car elle était convoité par des créatures aux mauvaises intentions . Il aurait cependant conservé une seule entré pour l'île , qui serait caché sous la forme de chûtes d'eau dans le sud de l'Irlande . On dit aussi que le voyage , qui ne dur qu'une seconde dans ce monde , est bien plus long de l'autre coté . Je … je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une légende . »

Tout le monde observait les enfants qui passaient au travers des cascades sous les regards amusés de leurs parents , assit un peu plus loin sur des banc . Rosalie ne partageait pas le même enthousiasme que les autres cependant .

« Quoi ? Ils laissent leurs enfants aller dans un autre monde , comme ça ? Sans même les surveiller ? C'est inadmissible , ces foutus humains ne sont que des inconscients , sale ... »

« Calme toi Rosalie , il ne peux rien leur arriver . L'île d'Atlantide est sans danger , c'est un endroit ou seul règne la paix , on dit qu'elle est protégée par les anges . »

Rosalie renifla avec dédain mais ne trouva rien à redire .

Ils se décidèrent finalement à faire quelques pas , n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure . Sur leur gauche s'étendait un immense parc , duquel s'échappait le chant des oiseaux et des rires d'enfants . Devant eux , derrière la fontaine , on pouvait voir une rue qui montait à perte de vue , les commerces répandaient joyeusement leur couleurs tout au long de celle-ci . Un peu plus loin sur leur droite , un grand bâtiment semblant avoir été le premier à être construit dans cette ville , se dressait fièrement . Sur les pierres blanches de la façade , en lettre d'or , on pouvait lire ' Gringotts - banque sorcière - Olympia ' .

« Oooh , je n'avais pas pensé à ça . »

« Qu'y a t-il Harry ? »

« Et bien , les sorciers on leur propre monnaie . Ce ne sera pas un problème pour vous , vous pouvez aller échanger votre argent à la banque sorcière , la-bas . Mais nous , on ne peut décemment pas faire transférer de l'argent ici et donner nos noms . Si la succursale de Londres est surveillée , on pourrait nous retrouver ici . »

« Ne vous en faites pas les enfants , nous avons bien assez d'argent pour nous tous . »

« C'est gentil de votre part Esmée , mais nous ne pouvons pas accepter . »

« Hermione à raison . Mais j'ai une idée . Severus videra vos voûtes de Londres et viendra les déposer ici sous un autre nom , avec vos clés ça ne posera aucun problème . En attendant , moi j'ai ce qu'il vous faut , venez . »

Tout le monde suivit le blond qui avait apparemment pris la tête des opérations . C'était agréable de le voir aussi alaise , tout le monde pouvait en convenir , il n'avait d'ailleurs encore jamais prononcé autant de mot depuis son arrivée .

Ils entrèrent dans la banque , les sorciers en tête du groupe . Ils découvrir un immense hall très clair et pratiquement vide , si ce n'était les quelques bureau derrière lesquels se trouvait … De petites créatures bien étrange . C'est la description que tous ce qui n'en avait jamais vu se faisait des Gobelins . C'est finalement les interrogations de Bella qui furent les plus fortes .

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont des Gobelins , des êtres magique dotés d'une grande intelligence , très doués dans la gestion des finances . Ils sont digne de confiance , pas des plus aimable en revanche . »

Il avancèrent jusqu'à un bureau , et comme pour appuyer ses dires , la petites créature qui se trouvait derrière relava la tête , observant chaque personne de la tête aux pieds , avec un regard encore plus dédaigneux pour les vampire . Puis il retourna à son parchemin , reprenant ses mouvements de plumes aériens . Voyant que le Gobelin n'avait pas l'intention de parler en premier , Draco s'avança , se raclant la gorge de manière hautaine , comme seul un Malfoy savait le faire . Le Gobelin consentit enfin à leur prêter un tant soit peu d'attention , non sans pousser un soupire .

« J'aimerais retirer de l'argent dans ma voûte se trouvant dans la succursale de Londres . Et mes amis voudraient échanger leur argent moldu . »

La créature observa une nouvelle fois avec condescendance , les « amis » que le sorcier avait désigné , puis replongea son regard dans son travail .

« Vos … amis doivent se rendre au guichet 72 , sur votre gauche . Vous , restez ici . »

Il griffonna encore quelques mots de sa plume rouge et sauta de son siège , disparaissant totalement derrière le bureau . Les vampires leur adressèrent un regard voulant clairement dire ' Pas aimable ? Tu m'en dira tant ! ' , puis s'éloignèrent dans la direction indiqué . Hermione préféra les accompagner , histoire qu'un Gobelin n'abuse pas de leur manque de connaissance en matière de magie pour mal les traiter . Ron Harry et Draco les regardèrent s'éloigner , avant de se tourner vers le Gobelin qui venait de réapparaître .

« Votre nom ? »

Draco jeta un regard à ses deux amis derrière lui . Il savait qu'après ça , il devra répondre à pas mal de questions , mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix . Et puis il avait envie que ses deux amis connaissent cet état de fait , alors il annonça son nom , celui qu'il portait à présent .

« Draco Black-Snape . »

Le Gobelin repartit et Draco se tourna à nouveau vers les jumeaux . Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'atteindre ses lèvres en voyant l'incompréhension des leurs yeux .

« ' Draco Black-Snape ' ? »

« Oui . »

« Pourquoi utiliser ce nom ? »

« Parce que c'est le mien . Draco Malfoy est officiellement mort durant la bataille final , il n'existe plus . »

« Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ? »

« Severus . Il avait apparemment prévu ça depuis longtemps . »

Draco perdit son sourire , se sentant soudainement très triste . Severus , lui , avait su que la mort du Lord ne changerait pas ses parents , qu'ils resteraient les horribles Mangemorts qu'ils étaient .

« Il a fait en sorte que Draco Malfoy soit compté parmi les morts de la guerre , parce qu'il avait prévu la réaction de mon père lorsqu'il apprendrait que son fil est un traître à son sang . J'ai tenu à garder mon prénom , après tout c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours été , seulement Draco . »

« Oh … Mais pourquoi Black-Snape ? »

Draco eu un petit sourire à cette question , il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour la . Il n'avait pas plus d'une douzaine d'années , et déjà l'entraînement qu'il subissait de Séverus était épuisant . Alors qu'il abandonnait le combat pour la énième fois durant ce cours , Séverus avait eu la mauvaise réaction , sous la colère , de l'appeler par son nom complet . Il s'était alors effondré d'épuisement , autant physique que mental , et avait hurlé à son parrain de ne plus jamais l'appeler comme ça , qu'il n'était pas un Malfoy , ne le serait jamais . Son parrain était alors venu l'enlacer , lui répétant qu'il n'était évidemment pas un Malfoy , qu'il était Draco , juste Draco . Lorsque le petit ange blond s'était calmé , Severus lui avait demandé quel nom il prendrait si il avait le choix , il avait alors répondu ' Black-Snape' . Black , parce que ce nom , celui que sa mère avait porté avant de se marier avec Lucius , représentait l'espoir , celui de voir sa mère changer , redevenir celle qu'elle était autre fois . Et Snape , parce que ' Si je dois être quelqu'un , alors c'est toi que je veux être Sev ! ' voilà ce qu'avait dit le petit Draco pour se justifier . Il n'avait pas saisi toute l'importance de cette question à l'époque , ce n'est qu'après la guerre que Severus lui avait révélé la raison de cette interrogation .

« Black est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère , et lorsque j'ai choisi de le porter , j'espérai encore que la seule raison de la froideur de cette femme que j'aimais , c'était qu'elle avait choisi mon père pour mari , qu'il l'avait changé . Et Snape , et bien , bien que j'ai également choisi ce nom , si je le porte , c'est parce que Severus est mon tuteur légal , depuis ma naissance pour tout dire . »

« Tu veux dire … qu'il t'as adopté ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça . Il a fait vivre , au yeux de la loi magique , deux Draco . Le fils de Lucius , et le sien . C'était par précaution , si il ne pouvait plus veiller sur moi de loin , comme il l'a toujours fait , alors il pouvait faire disparaître toute trace du fils Malfoy , et simplement changer mon apparence , pour que je devienne celui qui n'existe que sur les papiers , son fils . C'est ce qu'il a fait après la guerre , alors oui , il m'a adopté , on peu dire ça , même si j'aurai préféré qu'il le fasse bien plus tôt . »

Sa voix se cassa à la fin de sa tirade , et Ron n'eut d'autre réflexe que de chercher Jasper des yeux à travers le grand hall . Le vampire blond qui se trouvait plus loin , avec les autres membres de sa famille , se tourna au même moment , adressant un petit sourire au roux . Ron comprit que l'empathe avait les choses en main , et lui retourna donc son sourire . Draco sembla oublier instantanément ses sombres pensées , et se concentra sur la feuille que venait de lui apporter le Gobelin , pour y inscrire ses souhaits . Harry , qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de l'état du blond , pris la parole .

« Wouah , c'est … vraiment surprenant de la part de Snape . Je veux dire , je sais bien qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il a prétendu être pendent des années , mais tout de même , depuis ta naissance ? Il n'a pas de lien de sang avec toi , il ne devait rien à ton père , alors pourquoi ? »

Ron fusilla son jumeau magique du regard , sentant Draco se contracter sous ces paroles . Soupirant légèrement , le blond fini de remplir le parchemin , le tendant ensuite au petit banquier qui attendait en soupirant toute les deux secondes . Draco attendit que la créature s'en aille de nouveau , avant de se tourné vers Harry .

« Il n'a pas fait ça pour moi , du moins pas au début . Il ne me l'a jamais dit , mais c'est évident quand on y pense . Tout ce qu'a fait Severus depuis que tes parents sont mort Harry , il l'a fait pour se racheter , par culpabilité . Ça n'est pas différent pour moi , quand je suis né , il croulait sous la culpabilité , il s'est alors promit que l'enfant dont il avait été nommé parrain , ne souffrirait jamais par sa faute . Il m'a protégé de mes parents , du Lord , il a fait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas put faire pour toi . »

Harry secoua la tête à ses paroles . Il ne pouvait pas croire ça , il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que tout les actes de Severus , plus héroïque les uns que les autres , aient été dictés par sa culpabilité envers lui . Ron ne comprenait pas plus cette histoire , mais pour une tout autre raison .

« Attends Draco , c'est pas logique , tu es né en juin 80 si je me souviens bien , avant même la naissance d'Harry . »

Draco sourit amèrement , avant de répondre .

« Non , je suis né en décembre 81 . Je suis simplement entré à Poudlard un an plus tôt , parce qu'il fallait que j'y soit en même temps qu'Harry . Severus s'est arrangé pour que mon père accepte , évidemment , il était bien trop fière de son fils soit pris pour un surdoué pour voir quoi que ce soit . »

La mâchoire des jumeaux se décrocha . S'il s'était aperçu , au cour des derniers mois , de l'immense courage du serpentard , ça n'était rien comparé à cet instant . Alors qu'ils pensaient que prendre un rôle d'espion à 11 ans était un acte héroïque , voilà que le blond leur apprenait qu'il n'avait en réalité même pas 10 ans lorsqu'il avait rejoins son parrain à Poudlard , pour y subir un entraînement intensif . Et tout ça pour quoi ? Surveiller et protéger Harry . La culpabilité de ce dernier , déjà expansive , ne fit que grandir sous l'effet de la révélation . Il baissa la tête , incapable d'affronter les yeux d'un gris orageux qui lui faisait face .

« Je … je suis vraiment désolé Draco . »

« Ne le sois pas . Grâce à ça j'ai put m'échapper un an plus tôt du manoir Malfoy , et apprendre à connaître Severus comme l'homme formidable qu'il est . Alors tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé , moi je ne le suis pas . »

Harry releva enfin la tête pour recueillir le sourire sincère de Draco . Le Gobelin revint à ce moment la , concluant la discussion pleine de surprises qu'ils venaient d'avoir . La petite créature disposa quatre bourses en velours rouge et bien remplis sur le comptoir , puis quatre autres , cette fois verte .

« Voilà . Toutes vos voûtes ont été vidés et transférés ici , comme vous l'avez demandé . Voici votre clé . »

« Merci . »

Draco fit apparaître une lanière en cuire d'un sort informulé , et le noua à la clé avant de le passer autour de son cou . Il se saisi ensuite des sacs , pour en tendre un de chaque couleur à Ron , puis à Harry .

« C'est pour vous . Et je ne veux pas de protestation . »

Rajouta-il en voyant le regard interrogateur des deux Gryffys . Ron observa la bourse rouge qu'il avait à présent dans les mains . Il y avait une étiquette magique dessus , qui comptait et décomptait le contenu du petit sac . Le roux failli s'étrangler en voyant la somme inscrite dessus . Harry ayant fait de même , eu un hoquet de surprise , avant de s'exclamer , plus fort qu'il ne le voulait :

« Quoi !? Non mais t'es malade Draco , on peut p... »

« Non ! S'il vous plais , j'ai dis pas de protestation . »

« Non mais tu te rend pas compte Draco , mille Galion chacun , c'est juste … »

« Je connaît la valeur de l'argent Ron . Mais ces Galions ne sont pas les miens , Severus s'est arrangé pour vider les voûtes de mon père pour les transférer dans les miennes , sans que ça puisse être intercepté . Mais je ne veux pas de cet argent , pas si je ne peux pas m'en servir pour aider et faire plaisir aux personnes … que j'aime . Alors si Ron , je me rend bien compte qu'il y a mille Galions dans chacune de ces bourses , chacun d'eux me rappelle au souvenir de mon père … Je ne veux pas que vous refusiez , j'vous en pris . »

Au regard douloureusement torturé du blond , les deux autres ne purent qu'acquiescer silencieusement . Draco leur adressa un sourire de remerciement , avant de leur passer devant pour rejoindre le groupe , qui , ayant eux même fini leur transaction , attendaient au milieu du grand hall . Ron et Harry se promirent cependant de remercier le blond comme il se devait , et de le rembourser dès que Severus aurait transféré leurs voûtes dans la succursale d'Olympia . Ils sortirent alors de Gringotts , tout sourire , ayant des plans plein la tête . Hermione avait bien essayé de protester lorsque Draco lui avait tendu les deux petits sacs , l'un contenant des Galions , et l'autre la même somme en argent moldu . Mais un seul regard des jumeaux et elle compris qu'il valait mieux accepter sans rien dire , elle ne manquerait pas d'en parler plus tard avec ses deux meilleurs amis cependant . L'heure étant déjà bien avancée , ils décidèrent tous d'aller déjeuner avant de prendre la direction des commerces . Ils trouvèrent un restaurant nommé ' La licorne ailée ' et s'assirent à une table en terrasse , qui changea de taille à leur approche , pour leur permettre de tous s'y asseoir . Un petit serveur aux cheveux blond/roux et au oreilles pointues fut à leur coté en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire .

« Bonjour à vous étrangers ! Oh , des vampires , et végétariens en plus , c'est un plaisir de vous servir . »

Il se déplaça autour de la table d'une démarche souple et comique , tenant son plateau devant lui , pour déposer un menu devant chaque personne … y compris les vampires . Tout les cœurs morts de la table observèrent le petit serveur aux allures de lutin fou une seconde , avant que Carlisle ne prenne finalement la parole .

« Excusez-moi jeune homme , mais , nous ne mangeons pas . »

Le serveur eu un petit rire avant de répondre , toujours aussi joyeusement .

« Je sais bien , mais votre menu ne contiens pas vraiment de nourriture . »

Il leur adressa un sourire espiègle , puis s'éloigna de la table , avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la grande assemblée , faisant volté légèrement le plateau qu'il tenait , mais celui-ci retomba bien à plat au creux de sa main tendu .

« Et je ne suis pas un homme mon cher , mais un semi-leprechaun , et mon jeune âge s'étend tout de même à plus de 200 ans . »

Sur ce , il partit en riant , contournant aisément toutes les tables sur son chemin pour atteindre l'intérieur du restaurant . Carlisle resta silencieux un moment , observant l'endroit ou avait disparu le petit serveur . Puis la table sembla s'animer à nouveau , et Emmett eu un rire fou , c'était apparemment contagieux . Carlisle secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres , avant de se tourner vers les sorciers à sa table .

« Un leprechaun ? »

« Oui , les leprechauns sont des sortes de lutin . Ils sont en général soit toujours joyeux , soit toujours grognon . Les plus anciens leprechauns sont les gardiens de la chance et de la richesse , pour les autres , ils vivent une vie tout à fait normal . »

« Tu veux parler du mythe de l'arc-en-ciel et tout ça ? »

« Oui Jasper , excepté que ça n'a rien d'un mythe . Les gardiens cachent leurs sceau d'or , des pépites qui contiennent l'essence même de la chance , au pied d'un arc-en-ciel , c'est une manière de le protéger des opportuns . Ils sont aussi connus pour leur humour douteux et leurs mauvaises farces , heureusement celui-ci n'est qu'en partie leprechaun , et semble n'avoir hérité d'eux que leur caractère loufoque . »

Tout les vampires étaient pendus aux lèvres d'Hermione , souriant béatement à l'histoire . Puis , le moment d'apprentissage passé , ils ouvrirent leur menu , les sorciers pour y découvrir une foultitude de plats en tout genre , moldu ou magique , et les vampires , pour y découvrir …

« Des lasagnes au sang de lion des mers ? »

« Du pouding au sang d'hypogriphe ? Non mais c'est quoi ce menu ? »

« J'ai bien l'impression que c'est un menu spécial vampire ... »

Carlisle se tourna à nouveau vers les sorciers , espérant y trouver une réponse , mais leurs visages montaient autant d'étonnement que tout les vampires . Le leprechaun arriva aàce moment la .

« Vous avez choisi ? »

« Heu … je ne comprend pas vraiment , ces menus sont destinés aux vampires ? »

« Vampires , centaures , ou tout autre créature hématophage dit ' végétariens ' , le chef se refuse à cuisiner du sang moldu ou sorcier . Mais ne vous en faites pas , aucune créature magique n'a été tué pour obtenir son sang , il s'agit d'un procédé magique très répandu dans la gastronomie magique . »

Les vampires s'observèrent les uns les autres , avant qu'Esmée ne prenne à son tour la parole .

« Mais , les plats sont apparemment composé d'autre ingrédients que le sang . Comment sommes-nous censé manger des ' pâtes a la sauce puma ' ? »

« Vous êtes novice n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eu un grand rire , plus sur-excité que moqueur , puis chercha quelque chose autour de la table . Son regard de posa sur les sorciers , puis il s'avança vers Ron , assit entre Harry et Alice . Il fit apparaître quelques livres devant le roux , d'un geste de la main .

« voilà qui devrait vous aider à confectionner de merveilleux plats vampirique . En attendant , ne vous en faite pas , tout les plats sur ce menu sont parfaitement comestible pour votre espèce . Je vous laisse quelques minutes de plus pour choisir . »

Ron lut les titres sur les livres devant lui : ' Cuisine pour les vampires nuls ' ' Suceur de sang , oui , mais gourmand ! ' et ' La parfaite immortelle au foyer .' .

« Ça veut dire qu'on peut manger … je veux dire , vraiment ? »

« Apparemment ... »

Sur ce , les plus jeunes vampires se jetèrent sur les menus , tout excités à l'idée de pouvoir consommer de la nourriture qui aurait du goût , et qu'ils ne seraient pas obligé de régurgiter . Bella sourit , elle n'avait jamais vu Edward aussi survolté qu'a cet instant .

Une bonne heure et plusieurs sujets de discussion et fou-rire plus tard , le repas était terminé . Les vampires avaient été émerveillés de voir arriver des plats ressemblant à tous ce qu'ils connaissaient de la nourriture humaine , si ce n'était la couleur rougeâtre des sauces et accompagnements . Mais ça n'était rien comparé aux merveilleux goûts qu'ils avaient découvert par la suite , c'était tout simplement divin , et tous quittèrent la table avec la sensation d'être plus humain qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps . Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau près de la fontaine , au milieu de la grande place .

« Alors , par ou on commence ? »

« Moi je veux absolument allez voir les boutiques de vêtement , la mode sorcière a l'aire bien plus avancé que la notre ! »

Alice sautilla sur place en tapant des mains d'anticipation , des étoiles dans les yeux . Elle avait bien sur déjà remarqué des jeunes sorcières avec de magnifiques vêtements un peu partout , et elle n'avait qu'une hâte , c'était de pouvoir se procurer des vêtements et accessoires qu'elle ne trouverait pas dans les rues commerçantes de Seattle .

« Non , il faut avant tout aller acheter le matériel de Quidditch . »

Ce fut autour d'Emmett d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux . Alice le fusilla du regard , ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à remuer dans tout les sens , tout excité qu'il était . Voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne lâcherait l'affaire , Harry décida d'intervenir .

« On peut toujours se séparer et se retrouver ici-même dans deux heures ? »

« Oui , seulement il faudrait au moins un sorcier dans chaque groupe , pour éviter les catastrophes . »

Esmée jeta un regard à ses enfants en disant cela , les prévenant gentiment . Ils sourirent innocemment à leur mère , mais tous savait qu'il était effectivement plus prudent de ne pas laisser Emmett , Alice , ou même Jasper ou Rose , en liberté dans un monde totalement inconnu et plein de ressources comme celui-ci . Alice empoigna les bras de Rosalie et d'Hermione pour les rapprocher d'elle .

« Prête pour un shopping d'enfer les filles ? »

« Toujours prête . »

« Heu... je crois que oui . »

Les fils Cullen eurent un rire commun en voyant l'air inquiet sur le visage de la petite sorcière .

« T'en fait pas Hermione , ça n'est qu'une douloureuse période à passer . »

« La ferme Em' , je suis sur qu'Hermione va adorer faire du shopping avec nous . Personne d'autre ne veux venir ? »

évidemment personne ne répondit , et Alice , après avoir puérilement tiré la langue à son frère , tira les deux filles accrochées à ses bras pour se diriger ver la rue marchande , plus haut sur la place . Hermione adressa un regard faussement suppliant à ses amis , puis étrangement à Bella , avant de se retourner finalement vers son ' triste destin ' . Tous les observèrent disparaître dans la foule que l'on voyait remonter la grande rue , un sourire au lèvres .

« Bien , alors , est-ce que d'autres on envi d'aller voir ailleurs ou on peut aller chercher nos ballais ? »

« Moi je te suis Em' . »

Jasper fit un pas vers son frère , ils se tapèrent dans la main avec un grand sourire , partageant la même frénésie face à ce sport qu'ils allaient bientôt expérimenter .

« Ron , tu viens avec nous ? »

Le sorcier acquiesça en adressant un sourire à Jasper .

« Pour ma part j'aimerais bien visiter quelques boutiques de décorations , peut-être que tu pourrais nous y accompagner Draco ? »

Draco allait acquiescer , après tout lui avait déjà son ballai , et du moment qu'il ne manquait pas le moment ou Emmett monterait sur le sien , ce qui n'arriverait pas avant qu'ils soient rentrés à Forks , ça lui importait peu . Mais avant qu'il ne réponde , Harry le devança . En effet , celui-la venait d'intercepter le regard inquiet que s'était lancé Ron et Jasper . Son jumeau lui avait expliqué durant le trajet tout à l'heure , l'effet que Jasper avait sur Draco , et qu'il ne fallait pas les séparer , alors il préférait intervenir .

« Non , je vais vous accompagner . Mes goûts en matière de décoration sont bien plus surs que ceux de Draco . »

Ajouta-il pour plaisanter , mais surtout pour détourner tout le monde des questions qu'ils pourraient se poser . Cela fonctionna , et Carlisle et Esmée se contentèrent d'acquiescer en souriant . Harry sentit la main de son jumeau sur son bras , et il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour comprendre . Il avait ressentit une boule douloureuse se former dans son ventre lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se séparer de Ron pour les prochaines heures , et le roux ne pouvait donc que ressentir la même chose . Il releva les yeux pour voir le sourire , à la fois reconnaissant et triste de Ron , et il lui sourit à son tour . D'un accord muet , ils ouvrirent le lien télépathique qui les unissaient , de cette manière ils souffrirait moins de la distance entre leurs corps .

Edward baissa les yeux vers Bella qu'il tenait par la taille , semblant lui dire ' je vais ou tu vas ' , et apparemment la jeune fille n'avait pas des plus envie d'aller dans une boutique de sport magique .

« On viens avec vous . »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi Edward , vas avec tes frères . »

Edward secoua légèrement la tête , puis déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amour en la serrant d'autant plus contre lui , lui signifiant ainsi qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser . Les groupes fait , ils se séparèrent donc une fois dans la grande rue , Draco , Ron , Jasper et Emmett marchant à une allure soutenu , guidés par les deux vampires, pour trouver une boutique qui les satisferaient au plus vite .

Les cinq autres marchaient lentement , s'arrêtant devant chaque vitrine pour flâner et admirer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir . Harry se sentait mal , la boule dans son ventre remontant vers son cœur à chaque pas que faisait Ron , et qui l'éloignait de lui . Ron n'était pas mieux , même après tout ce temps il était extrêmement douloureux de s'éloigner de son jumeau , probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait l'effort de se séparer depuis que leurs magies avaient fusionné . Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue , comme incapable de faire un pas de plus . Il se retourna , mais déjà il ne voyait plus Harry , la distance et la foule l'en empêchait . Draco s'aperçut de la détresse de son ami , il s'approcha de lui et commença à paniquer en entendant la respiration difficile du roux . Jasper , un peu plus haut dans la rue , s'arrêta à son tour , une main sur sa poitrine . Il comprit immédiatement que la douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur venait de Ron , et il fut à ses cotés en un instant .

« Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Mais le roux ne répondait pas , fixant toujours le bas de la rue , et respirant de plus en plus difficilement . Draco , qui avait posé une main dans le dos de son ami , comme pour l'aider à tenir debout , répondit à sa place .

« C'est à cause de son lien avec Harry . Mais il ne devrait pas avoir autant mal après tout ce temps . »

Jasper ne comprenait pas vraiment , mais il sentait bien à travers son empathie la douleur du à son lien avec le brun , et aussi la panique qui ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses . Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les sensations causées par le lien , mais il pouvait effacer sa panique , ce qu'il fit . Ron sembla revivre instantanément , et son premier réflexe fut de parler à Harry par la pensée , pour tenté de calmer le feu douloureux de son cœur .

« _Chaton !? »_

Il attendit quelques secondes , puis entendit Harry soupirer de soulagement dans sa tête . Il compris alors que son jumeau avait ressentit la même vague de panique et de douleur , qui s'était calmé lorsque Ron avait enfin réussi à parler en pensée .

« _Ronny … Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi douloureux . »_

_« Oui , c'est probablement parce qu'on sait qu'on ne se verra pas avant un moment , la panique n'aide pas vraiment à gérer la douleur . »_

_« Oui , j'ai cru comprendre . »_

Ron se tourna vers Draco et Jasper , et leur adressa un sourire , à la fois pour les rassurer et pour les remercier . Maintenant le contact avec son jumeau , et lui parlant de temps à autre , Ron put reprendre sa route , la douleur toujours présente , mais grandement amoindrie . Ils trouvèrent très vite le magasin parfait , et Emmett ne se fit pas prier pour y entrer . Ils restèrent tout les quatre sur le pas de la porte , abasourdis par ce qu'ils voyaient . Si de l'extérieur , la boutique paraissait banale , il n'en était pas de même à l'intérieur . Ça ne ressemblait à aucune boutique du chemin de traverse , pour sur . C'était immense , le parterre était fait de gazon et plusieurs sorciers et sorcières testaient des ballais , volant plusieurs mètres au dessus des rayonnages .

« Wow , c'est ... »

« Magique ? »

« Magnifiquement magique ! »

Emmett regardait tout autour de lui , les yeux écarquillés , comme un gosse se retrouvant enfermé chez Honeydukes . Les étoiles dans les yeux de Jasper montraient un émerveillement aussi grand que celui de son frère , bien que sa nature le forçait à rester plus calme . Il restèrent un très long moment a oberver les balais danser au dessus de leurs têtes , avant que Draco ne mette fin au spectacle .

« Allez les gars , allons vous choisir un équipement digne de ce nom . »

Suivant Draco dans les rayons interminables , les deux vampires continuait de tourner la tête dans tout les sens , ne sachant ou poser leurs yeux , tellement il y avait à voir . Arrivés devant l'étalages des plus récents et puissant balais , ils s'arrêtèrent .

« Quel est la différence entre tous ces balais , hormis leurs formes ? »

« Oh il y en a beaucoup . La vitesse , la puissance d'accélération , les sortilèges qui sont posé dessus , comme celui de freinage ou de coussinage … très pratique celui-ci . »

« Je vois … »

« Je veux le plus rapide ! »

« Harry Hermionne et moi avons des Éclairs de feu , le plus rapide et compétant selon moi , mais Draco vous dira sûrement que le Nimbus 2001 est le meilleur . »

« Non … l'Éclair de feu est celui qu'il vous faut , le meilleur . »

Jasper jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron en sentant l'immense tristesse de Draco , mais surtout le sentiment de compréhension et de regret du roux . Il était stupide , il savait pourtant que c'était Malfoy père qui avait offert le Nimbus 2001 à Draco , mais il avait quand même fait cette remarque idiote , il se sentait vraiment idiot .

« Excuse-moi Dray . »

Draco releva la tête à l'entente de son surnom , ça lui réchauffait étrangement le cœur de l'entendre de la bouche de Ron .

« C'est rien , ma réaction est stupide , vous ne pouvez pas faire attention de ne rien dire à propos de mon père à chaque fois que vous me parlez , chaque petit détail me ramènera forcément à lui de toute façon , tu n'y es pour rien . »

Il lui adressa un sourire , avant de se tourner vers les deux vampires , oubliant étrangement facilement la peine qui lui déchirait le cœur une seconde plus tôt .

« Alors , vous prenez des Éclairs de feu ? »

« On vous fait confiance . »

Avec un sourire , Draco sortit sa baguette et tapota doucement sur le balais devant lui .

« Combien il en faut ? »

« Heu … huit , même si je doute que Bella ne s'en servent souvent . »

« Huit ?! Ça va vous coûter une fortune . »

« T'en fais pas pour ça Ron . »

Draco dessina un 8 dans les airs avec sa baguette , laissant une traînée doré derrière elle une seconde avant que le chiffre ne s'évanouisse finalement dans les airs . Les trois autres regardaient faire le blond , avec les yeux pétillant pour les deux vampires , puis ils attendirent que quelque chose se passe , ce qui n'arriva pas . Draco sourit légèrement en voyant leurs têtes , surtout celle de Ron . Il est vrai que les boutiques de Pré-au-lard ou du chemin de travers de marchaient pas de cette façon , mais Draco avait beaucoup voyagé avec sa famille , et il savait que les grandes boutiques marchaient de cette façon .

« Je viens de passer commande , les balais nous attendent à la caisse . »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends ? »

« Il faut encore acheter les balles , non ? »

« Oui , pour ce qui est des buts , il nous suffira de métamorphoser une chose quelconque . »

Ils se dirigèrent alors dans la boutique , un peu à l'aveugle , pour trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin . Une fois cela fait , Ils trouvèrent un endroit au centre de la boutique , ressemblant à un terrain de Quidditch miniature , dans lequel se déroulait un partie officieuse , à trois contre trois . Ils restèrent pour regarder la fin de la petite partie , Emmett commentant vigoureusement chaque mouvement des joueurs , puis ils retournèrent à l'avant du magasin , vers le comptoir ou se trouvait le gérant . En passant dans un rayons , Draco et Ron furent attirés par le grand nombre de robes des différentes équipes du monde . Ron observa un moments les uniformes , cherchant une chose précise , puis il agrippa joyeusement la bras de Draco en trouvant enfin les robes oranges qu'il connaissait par cœur .

« Hey , regarde , ils ont même les robes des Canons ! »

« Oui , et ça n'est pas une gloire , si tu veux mon avis . »

« Attends de voir , je suis sur qu'ils gagneront la coupe cette année ! »

Draco fit un bruit étrange , qui voulait clairement dire ' rêves toujours ' , puis il parcourut le rayon des yeux à son tour . Il sortit à nouveau sa baguette quand il eu trouver ce qu'il cherchait .

« Nous allons assisté à un affrontement encore inédit . »

Dit-il , le sourire aux lèvres , alors qu'il agitait sa baguette , commandant six robes des Canons de Chudley , et six autres , celle-ci blanche , à l'exception du chat noir qui semblait garder jalousement le nom de son équipe écrit en lettre de feu , des Blackcats de Salem . Ils allèrent ensuite payer leur butin , Jasper et Emmett s'occupant de régler les balais , Ron insistant pour payer le coffre contenant les balles , et Draco payant les robes qu'il avait choisi . Le Sympathique gérant leur tendit trois minuscules sacs en retour , à peine assez grand pour contenir un Galion . Les vampires le regardèrent avec un air qui voulait dire , ' vous vous foutez de nous ?' . Ron rit légèrement , avant de se saisir des sacs , les mettant dans sa poche au passage , et de remercier le gérant . Il entraîna les autres dehors , puis se mit à rire franchement , les vampires avaient l'air de penser qu'ils venaient de se faire avoir . Draco fini par se joindre à son rire , puis se décida finalement d'expliquer une nouvelle chose sur le monde magique aux vampires ignorants .

« Ce sont des sacs magiques , tout comme les bourses de Gringotts , ils peuvent contenir une quantité infini . Ils allègent et rétrécissent les choses qu'ils contiennent , mais je vous assure que les balais et le reste sont bien à l'intérieur . »

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux d'or des deux frères , avant qu'ils n'acquiescent finalement . Ils n'avaient apparemment pas fini d'être surpris par ce monde magique qu'ils découvraient .

« Il nous reste un peu de temps avant de devoir rejoindre les autres , il y a une chose que vous voulez faire ? »

Ron baissa la tête en entendant la question . Il avait sut contrôler la douleur depuis qu'il avait quitté Harry , en lui parlant régulièrement par pensée . Mais s'il s'amusait suffisamment pour pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose , ça n'était pas vraiment le cas d'Harry , qui était coincé entre deux couples , et surtout en présence d'Edward , qui lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs . D'autant plus que le vampire semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher , il avait tenté de lui parler à plusieurs reprises depuis tout à l'heure , mais le brun s'obstinait à l'ignorer . Il n'y pouvait rien , le télépathe l'insupportait , et il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre effort avec la douleur due à l'absence de son jumeau .

« Heu … j'aimerais bien rejoindre les autres maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas . Je n'arrive plus à gérer la douleur … et Harry non plus . »

Il récolta des regards interrogateurs de la part des vampires , et compréhensif de Draco . Ils finirent tout de même par consentir à suivre Ron , qui se dirigeait là où il sentait la magie de son jumeau , plus forte qu'elle ne devrait l'être .

« _J'arrive chaton , essaye de te calmer . »_

Harry soupira de soulagement en entendant cela , ça faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il sentait sa magie crépiter en lui , désirant la présence de sa jumelle , tout comme Harry désespérait de sentir Ron près de lui . Ils avaient fait plusieurs magasins de décoration , qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de moldus selon Esmée . Et Harry s'était amusé au début , discutant avec Esmée de la décoration qu'elle se languissait de créer dans leur futur maison . Mais ensuite , Edward lui avait parlé , un simple ' ça va ? Tu avais l'air mal tout à l'heure ' et voilà que sa magie faisait des siennes . Puis le vampires avait réitéré sa question , à plusieurs reprises , avant de comprendre qu'Harry ne souhaitait vraiment pas lui parler , et qu'il retourne jouer les amoureux transi au près de sa Bella . Mais étrangement , la magie d'Harry ne s'était pas calmé , et maintenant , alors qu'ils étaient retourné près de la fontaines pour attendre les autres , Harry n'avait qu'une hâte , celle de voir une tête rousse apparaître devant lui , et de serrer son jumeau contre lui .

« Dis moi ce que tu me reproche Harry . »

Le brun se tendit instantanément , fermant les poings fortement . Edward était derrière lui , lui parlant doucement , tout contre son oreille . Il se força à ne pas bouger , s'il desserrer la mâchoire , s'il détendait ses muscles , alors sa magie deviendrait incontrôlable , il le savait . Mais le foutu vampire derrière lui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte .

« Écoute , je suis désolé , je ne pensais pas que tu réagirait de cette façon à cause de ça , mais je ne contrôle pas ma télépathie . »

Ne pas bouger , surtout ne pas répondre . Mais , en plus de la douleur du à l'absence de son jumeau et à sa magie instable , Harry sentait sa colère grandir en lui , il n'allait pas tenir longtemps . Puis , sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi , il sentit Edward s'éloigner de lui . Le vampire venait de capter une pensée inhabituel , une pensée qui lui était destiné .

« _ Éloigne toi de lui Edward , maintenant ! »_

Le télépathe n'avait put qu'obéir à l'ordre qu'il avait entendu dans l'esprit , pour une fois lisible , de Ron . Quelques secondes plus tard , un Roux essoufflé arriva près de la fontaine , se jetant littéralement sur son jumeau . Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Harry put bouger , se blottissant contre le torse de Ron , prenant une grande inspiration , comme s'il avait manqué d'oxygène durant tout ce temps . Une fois sa magie et la douleur de son cœur apaisée , Harry passa ses bras autour de Ron , le ramenant plus près de lui . Sans plus réfléchir , et se délectant de la sensation que la magie de Ron lui procurait à cet instant , Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la bouche de son jumeau , il en avait désespérément besoin à cet instant . Il partagèrent un baiser passionné et tendre , durant de longues secondes . Alors que certains , vampires et humains compris , les regardaient avec tendresse et compréhension , deux regards d'or se croisèrent , observant dans les yeux de l'autre la même lueur étrange qui était présent dans leurs propres yeux . Ron se détacha d'Harry , lui souriant tendrement en caressant ses cheveux .

« Me fais plus jamais ça chaton . »

« Ne me laisse plus jamais alors . »

Ron sourit et caressa le nez de son jumeau du sien . Il avait eu un mal fou à rejoindre Harry , sa douleur l'atteignant également . Il avait , par on ne sait quel miracle , réussi à comprendre l'origine de la colère d'Harry , et avait baissé son bouclier d'occlumancie , pour hurler à Edward de s'éloigner de son jumeau , avant qu'il ne soit trop tard . Puis il avait couru comme un fou pour le rejoindre . Oui , son jumeau lui avait fait une peur bleu , et c'était certain qu'il ne s'éloignerait plus de lui de si tôt .

Alice , Rosalie et Hermione arrivèrent peu après , des dizaines de petits sacs de toutes les couleurs dans les mains . C'était une vision assez comique , de les voir avec ces minuscules bourses dans les mains , et Carlisle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait en taille réelle , elles avaient du dévaliser des dizaines de boutiques . Malgré qu'ils soit encore tôt , tous s'accordèrent , en voyant le visage pâle d'Harry , toujours dans les bras de Ron , à dire qu'il était plus sage de rentrer . Ils reviendrait probablement très vite cependant , les vampires n'ayant encore rien vue de ce merveilleux endroit .

Alors qu'ils descendaient la place pour rejoindre le mur qui les ramènerait au monde moldu , un rayon de soleil perça à travers les nuages , dévoilant la nature des vampires au yeux de tous . Les quatre sorciers accompagnant les êtres vampiriques s'arrêtèrent d'un même geste . Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu la peau des vampires à la lumière du soleil , s'était simplement magnifique . Une petite fille au cheveux d'or , descendant en cascade sur ses épaules , les remarqua , et elle lâcha la main de sa mère pour se diriger vers eux , attiré par les diamants qui décoraient leurs peaux . Elle arriva à leur hauteur , et sa main se tendit timidement , pour venir frôler le bras nu de Rosalie . Celle-ci eut un sourire attendrit , elle s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'enfant , qui s'empressa de lever la main pour toucher la joue de la vampire , comme hypnotisé . Ron observai la scène , et il ne pouvait voir que les yeux emplis d'adoration de Rosalie . La petite fille eu un rire cristallin , perçant avec douceur le silence qui s'était installé . Puis ses yeux d'un vert profond allèrent rencontrer ceux , ambré et étrangement brillant , de Rosalie . Sa voix merveilleusement enfantine s'éleva dans les airs , pareil à une douce mélodie .

« T'es un ange . »

Ça n'était pas une question , juste une affirmation . La petite fille caressa une dernière fois la peau brillante de la vampire , souriant de toutes ses petites dents blanche . Puis elle s'en alla rejoindre sa mère en sautillant . On entendit au loin les réprimandes de la mère en question , mais la petite fille ne se démonta pas , répondant simplement à sa mère qu'elle avait vu un ange . Rosalie resta un long moment sans bouger , toujours accroupi , et si Ron avait été le seul à voir l'adoration dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt , personne ne pouvait ignorer la douleur qui s'y trouvait actuellement . Emmett s'avança finalement vers sa femme , posant une main tendre sur son épaule . Elle releva alors des yeux désespérément secs vers lui , puis se releva enfin . Elle retrouva son masque froid , et personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit .

Ils regagnèrent donc les voitures , la tête pleines de beaucoup de choses , de douces merveilles , mêlés au souvenir d'une intense douleur pour certains . En montant dans le 4x4 d'Emmett au coté d'Harry , Ron ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son jumeau fixait Rosalie , une mine d'intense réflexion sur le visage . Il s'approcha de lui sur la banquette et le pris dans ses bras , ouvrant à nouveau leur lien télépathique . Il partagèrent leurs réflexions durant un long moment , qui allaient bien évidemment dans le même sens . Au bout d'un moment , Ron sentit les pensées d'Harry se faire plus lente , s'effaçant peu a peu . Il lui embrassa le front en le rapprochant d'autant plus de lui . Puis il entendit une dernière pensée lui être adressée avant que son jumeau ne s'endorme .

« _ Il faudra qu'on en parle à Severus . »_

Oui , la seule solution au problème qui tournait dans la tête de Ron , ne pouvait se trouver que dans les potions .

* * *

**Alors , que pensez-vous de cette petite visite du monde magique ? **

**Bisous aux quelques personnes qui me lisent , à très bientôt !**


End file.
